Getting To Really Know You
by KallenTheNightSwan
Summary: Nick and Judy have grown even closer after a year. Nick struggles with his feelings for his partner, while Judy realizes she knows next to nothing about the fox. Meanwhile, Finnick is struggling with life after Nick left conning to join the ZPD. Old wounds he thought had scarred are reopening – then he meets an animal who melts the ice around the heart he thought he never had.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Here are some things to expect from this fanfiction. Please Read... or not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, only my own characters. I'm trying to make this as close to canon as possible.**

* * *

 **1\. Issues will be exposed, and then dragged through the mud.**

 **2\. This will be a story with depth to its characters, and lots of feels.**

 **3\. Just because there is lots of feels, romance and drama in this story, doesn't mean I don't have a wicked sense of humor. So expect a good splattering of that.**

 **4\. Elaborating on my humor, I tend to insert curse words – Finnick I think in the universe (if not edited for younger peeps) would curse frequently. So please don't get bent out of shape if you see the f-bomb dropped once in awhile (I won't carpet-bomb it like I do in other fictions. Relax).**

 **5\. If you've read "Rocket Meets His Match" you know I like a "slow burning" romance. It won't be as slow with this story, only because the movie set a good premise, but I think giving a nice depth to the characters first, and then building it up, makes those romantic scenes so much more real and enjoyable.**

 **6\. If there is a problem with anything at all that I write, please PM me. It's the polite thing to do.**

 **7\. This story will act as a base, a prologue, if you will. I will most likely continue this story into two separate stories to go into more detail and depth on the two main relationships – especially since they operate mostly in different circles.**

 **8\. Pairings will be Nick/Judy and Finnick/OC.**

 **9\. Lots of angst and feels, especially with our furry, foxy friends. I will be playing with the prejudice that the movie set in canon about the stereotype of foxes, and elaborating on their struggles.**

 **10\. Phoebe is a character borrowed from an RP I just started the other day with my bestie, Noodlesama23. If she still has an account on here, that's her username. I may have toned the appearance, backstory and some of her personality a little bit to fit the kind of character I see her as, but the premise for Phoebe came from the brainstorming of my bestie. So I give credit, and I have her permission.**

 **11\. If YOU wish to borrow a character from this story (that's mine, not from Zootopia), then please PM me, and tell me how you'd like to use them. Then, when you've written your chappie, send me a link to the story so I can check out your work and praise your creativity. I'm pretty forthcoming with praise, and would be flattered if a character of mine popped into someone's story.**

 **That's it for now, I hope you enjoy! xoxo - Kallen**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Judy woke that morning with a strong sense of determination. She just felt a surge of motivation and positivity that morning, and had it in her bunny-mind that her mission this week would be to learn Nick's birthday.

She had been having after-work lattes with the new receptionist, Phoebe, on Friday, when the newest ZPD officer had started to ask her about her partner. This was normally how many of her conversations went, and once she tells other animals that her partner is a fox… that's just what the rest of the conversations and questions focus on.

However, Phoebe caught her off guard when she started asking other questions - like where her partner was from… she was mortified at herself that she couldn't answer such a simple question as that. She recalls sitting there with wide eyes, gasping when she stuttered out that she… didn't know. Fortunately, the other bunny just shrugged, tossing one of her long, heavy, crème-colored ears over her shoulder before moving on to a different topic for conversation, but the rest of that encounter she couldn't get that feeling to go away.

The thought plagued Judy later that night as she continued to stew, she realized… she really knew nothing about Nicolas Wilde. Nick, her _best_ friend.

One of the most important animals in her life next to her family, the animal she trusted the most in the entire world and could tell just about everything and anything to. The one animal whose opinion mattered most, the person she depended on. He meant _so much_ to her…

And she didn't even know his birthday.

She was so distraught all weekend long, she was too depressed to leave her little apartment, and didn't think she could face Nick – she felt even _worse_ when she canceled the plans they had to visit an aquarium that Saturday.

 _"_ _It's okay, Carrots – you were the one that wanted to see if the most, anyways, so there is nothing to be sorry for… but are_ you _okay? Do you need me to get you something from the stores?"_

Feeling terrible already, the bunny just started feeling worse when reading his concerned messages and having to respond back to him ambiguously.

Then yesterday, Nick shows up around four in the afternoon with a pizza in one paw, and a handful of wildflowers in the other. She was speechless, and gave him a suffocating hug. He spent the evening seated next to her on the couch, laughing and making fun of her favorite cop shows – an arm around her shoulder. He didn't pry, or bug her for details at all, he just kept her company and offered her his silent support.

She had been on the verge of tears a few times, completely and utterly touched as she kept thinking about just how much he _understood_ her. How much he _knew_ her, that he knew _exactly_ what to do to make her feel better. She had wallowed in a soul-crushing guilt that she didn't know a thing about him, when he just seemed to _know_ her.

 _As she watched him put an arm around her, and gently squeeze her shoulder – hoping to help stop the tears welling in her eyes (when really he only made it worse), she smiles and decides right then and there that she will fix it. She will learn more about her best friend. Starting Monday she will make it her mission to learn everything she could about Nick Wilde. Her kind fox._

Judy has to wipe at her eyes with her paw as she realizes she's driving, and is approaching the bus stop where she sometimes picks up her favorite fox. She can't help but smile widely when she spots him leaning against the bus sign, a paper bag in his paw and a throw-away cup in his other. Judy watches as he notices she arrived and returns her cheery wave with a lazy smile.

Clicking the 'unlock' button, Nick opens the cruiser door and climbs in. "Mornin' Cottontail." He mumbles, voice tired but a small smile on his mouth as he leans across the car to set the travel cup into one of the flip-out holders.

"Good morning, Nick! Ready for the day?" Her grin widens as she watches Nick intently, noticing how his ears quickly flick back and flatten out at her raised voice, and a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Still wakin' up, it seems…" he pauses before adding, "you bunnies, so full of energy." He meets her eyes and smiles back at her. She hums, pleased with the response but not acknowledging it.

She's aware of the smile that stays on her face as she drives them expertly through the streets of Zootopia and into the ZPD parking garage.

Nick clears his throat and she turns to look at him with a smile, cutting the engine. She notices how he looks relieved, and his eyes are soft and kind when he speaks to her in a quiet tone, "I'm glad you're feeling better, Carrots."

Judy's face softens too, and she responds just as quietly, "Thanks, Nick."

Her small smile turns into a small grin when she watches Nick shuffle awkwardly before opening the door.

"Oh! Almost forgot, Cottontail, I got you your carrot bagel with the carrot and cilantro cream cheese you like."

"Awww! Thanks, Nick!"

He chuckles, and gives her a sly look when she meets him in front of the car, "Don't mention it, Carrots."

They walk out of the garage and through ZPD, heading towards the lobby.

* * *

Judy is finishing off her carrot bagel as she and Nick finally make it to the front desk to see their two favorite faces.

"Good morning Officer Clawhauser! Officer Thianta!" Judy cheers, waving her free paw up in the air enthusiastically, making her way over to them with an extra spring in her step.

"Ooooh… whatcha got there, Miss Judy?" Clawhauser is leaning over the counter to look over at Judy, his sharp eyes honing in on the last two bites of bagel in her paw.

"That's _her_ breakfast, big guy – but don't worry! I got something for you animals too."

Judy watched as Nick raised himself up on his toes to plop the bag onto the desk in front of the long-eared bunny and the large cheetah.

Clawhauser squeals his thanks and appreciation and reaches into the bag only to look at the bagel oddly and give it a sniff before making a face, "Um… what kinda bagel is this?"

"Eggplant. And it's mine, thank you!" The bunny officer nearly had to crawl on top of the table to reach over and snatch the prize from her partner's hands. Judy smiles as she watches the other bunny give Nick a non-verbal thank-you-nod before digging into her bagel happily.

She hears the cheetah gasp in delight and reveal two doughnuts with sprinkles. One chocolate, the other strawberry – his favorite, "O.M. Goodness! Thanks Nick!"

"You're welcome, buddy." He points and winks at them. Judy smirks, fond of his antics. "So Clawhauser, how was your weekend?"

Before the cheetah could start on his monologue, Nick raised a paw and turned to Judy, "I'm going to grab myself another coffee before roll call, you want one?"

The bunny grinned, this was gunna be her chance, "Sure, Nick – no sugar though!"

He winks at her and waves to the others, "Gotcha, Carrots, don't be late!" He snickers at his own joke and at the eye-roll she gave him as he sauntered across the lobby and disappeared down the hall towards the break room.

The _instant_ the red fox was out of sight, Judy turns to see both Phoebe and Ben leaning over the counter and looking down at her expectantly. Her surprise and confusion at their rapt attention only lasts for a few seconds before Clawhauser breaks it.

"Soooo…? What's going on? Something juicy? Some-" The cheetah is cut short with a swift slap to his arm from his partner, "Shush!" the crème-colored bunny turns to her then, "Go on?"

Judy looked up at the other bunny, thanking her silently for stopping the cheetah's impending and enthusiastic interrogation, saving her time.

"I wanna ask you two for help with something," Judy asks in a quieter tone, her head shifting a bit as she looks from side to side as if she could be overheard by some animal passing by.

The chubby cheetah looked over at his partner who shrugged before he turned to answer Judy hesitantly, "Yea Bun-bun... is everything okay?" He looks down the hall to where her partner Nick disappeared, he then looms closer and stage whispers, making the other bunny roll her eyes, "Does it have something to do with _Nick?_ "

Judy quickly corrects the misinterpretation, "I-it's nothing bad, Clawhauser!" amethyst eyes slid over to watch Phoebe for a moment and she's meant with a bored, but attentive, gaze, "It… yea, you see, I want to find out Nick's birthday."

Phoebe's eyebrows raise and her predator partner squeals in excitement, "Awww! That's so _nice!_ " then he gasps, the long-eared bunny rolls her eyes at his dramatics, "But wait…" he pulls back, looking at Judy confused, "Why don't you just ask him, bun-bun?"

The addressed bunny crinkles her nose briefly, choosing to ignore the name for now. She quickly rehearses the lie she came up with this morning, "Well… I think he told me once, but I forgot… and I _think_ it's soon, and – "

Clawhauser gasps and then sighs in understanding, Judy grins, knowing her plan is working so far, "And you don't want him to know that you forgot, because then he'll think you didn't care to listen, and he'll be crushed and sad and feel un-loved! And –"

"O.K. Claws, stop it. She _knows_ all that, don't make her feel worse so gossipy spot!" Judy gives Phoebe an weary smile of gratitude for stopping the onslaught.

After shooting a pout-face at the crème bunny, he smiles kindly down at her and nods vigorously, making his cheeks giggle, "We'll help you, Judy! No problem at all! We'll just check his animal files and application, it should be on there!"

Relief rushes over Judy and she smiles beautifully up at her friend in gratitude, "Oh, _thank you_ , you two! I'll owe you one!"

Phoebe pats her cheetah on the shoulder when he gives another squeal of delight, before looking down at her rabbit counter-part, "No problem, Judy. But you might want to hurry over to the bullpen, roll-call starts in 2."

Gasping, Judy hops up and down, waving goodbye and shouting more 'thank yous' before she speeds over towards the bullpen, leaving a blissfully swooning cheetah and an exasperated bunny at the desk.

"Sooo… you gunna finish your breakfast?"

Phoebe rolls her chocolate-brown eyes and surrenders the bagel to the squealing cheetah.

* * *

Judy skids into the bullpen with seconds to spare and shuffles up onto her seat next to Nick who's lazily sipping at his coffee before offering a paw, which she accepts gratefully. Before she's able to greet Officer McHorn, who's seated to her partner's right, she gets interrupted by the Chief stomping into the bullpen, slamming the door behind him. Everyone falls silent as the Chief goes through the morning announcements and starts handing out assignments and, as usual, Judy and Nick where the last to be called out.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde - patrol sector five of downtown, there's been reports of a few repeat offenders of loitering, tagging and petty theft the last couple of days and the mayor suggested we deploy more officers to the area to hopefully discouraging any future attempts." The bunny had already hopped off the chair and had made her way to stand in front of the bull, paw to her forehead in a quick salute before grasping the file. When Nick lazily strolled to stand beside her, the Chief looked down at his two smallest officers and grunted.

"That's it for today, but I have a bigger case for the both of you to look into later," He scowled down at Judy who started to look overly excited and Nick set a steady paw on her shoulder to stop her from asking questions so he could respond instead, "Thank you for that, Chief - I assume the case file isn't prepared yet?"

Chief grunted before answering Nick as he headed back out the door, "Right. I should have the case file ready for you two tomorrow morning. It isn't time-sensitive so it can wait until then."

"Okay then! We will just get going, and we will see you later - bye Chief!" Judy shouted after the irritated wildebeest enthusiastically, and with that Nick strolled behind Judy, following her out the door and down the hallway and back to their cruiser to start their patrol.

* * *

A couple hours later, Nick and Judy are trudging along the sidewalks of Downtown, having decided to walk around on foot instead of staying cooped up in the cruiser for the rest of the day. Despite whatever complaints that had been issued before, there appeared to be nothing much happening that day. It was around 4 in the afternoon, and Nick and Judy had about two hours left on their shift before they were to check back into the station.

"Ugh... I'm bored." Judy grumbles uncharacteristically, Nick looks over at her with a sly smile and a half-lidded gaze. "Well Carrots, we _did_ get to bust at least _one_ animal today, so don't be so glum, chum!" He sing-songs as he flips out his phone and swiftly responds to a text and updates his Furbook page.

"Yea, I know, I know... but it wasn't like it was for anything big - "

"Well, Mrs. Wheaton seemed to think so, even gave us gift cards to her restaurant as thanks."'

"You accepted them?!" Judy shouts at him and socks him on the arm making him flinch.

"Cool it, Carrots! And yea, she insisted... I couldn't say no -" He scoffs at the face and thumping foot Judy gives him, "What?! You didn't see her face! You wouldn't have been able to say 'no' either!"

Judy sighs and holds out her paw, "Okay then, gimme mine." Nick rolls his eyes, digging into his pocket and passes her one of the coupons.

She smirks triumphantly and Nick smiles back; the friendly moment is shattered when the two heard shouting and banging coming from down the otherwise empty street. Making a shhing motion, Judy steps lightly and quickly towards the direction of the commotion, the fox following close behind his partner.

* * *

 **Author's End Note:**

 **So! Tell me what you think so far! I am one or two more scenes away from finishing the next chapter, which has a lot more in it - and then we see Finnick!**

 **I really wanted him to have a bigger part in the movie, but it probably woulda taken away screen time of Nick and Judy's awesome case adventure. Lol.**

 **Hope he's more involved in the next movie! I think his character can have a lot of potential, as I will thoroughly explore in this fic.**

 **Ciao!**

 **\- Kallen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Posted the next part sooner than I thought! I was going to wait for it to be longer, and add more... but I'm excited and want to share this with you guys now so things aren't left on a cliffhanger (as small as it is) right off the bat. I should have the next chapter up hopefully over the weekend or by Tuesday. I'm still trying to add to my other fanfics (mainly my GOTG one).**

 **Anyways, some people asked what Phoebe looked like: Phoebe is a long, droopy-eared rabbit with creme colored fur with some tan sploches here and there (mainly only visible on her ears) and chocolate brown eyes. She's going to be a recurring side character and become a familiar face as Clawhauser's new partner. I personally love the dynamic I created for them, and it'll be something that'll continue throughout this fic.**

 **If enough people like Phoebe and Clawhauser, and want me to make a humorous short with the two of them in some kind antic... I'm up for suggestions.**

 **Enough chat, here's Chapter 2!**

 **xoxo Kallen**

* * *

"I don't want you parking here anymore!"

"We had an arrangement, Bear! I pay you part of my earnings a week, and you let me park here!"

"Yea, well... I changed my mind." The large, brown bear looked down at the riled-up fennec fox over his snout. He crosses his beefy arms, his actions and words making Finnick's low growls turn into a savage-like snarl, "Yur unbelievable! You could'a jus' _told me_ instead of having my van _towed_ you sick sonofvabitch!"

"Well, we don't take kindly to your kind in these parts, and I'm sure you have enough filthy money to get it back. Karma's a bitch, ain't it, fox?"

"THAT'S IT!"

"ZPD! What's going on here?" A female officer shouts over their commotion, upon turning around with a snarl still in place he notices the familiar faces in uniform and tones down his aggressive stance a tad.

Officer Hopps' voice was firm, and she had a scowl of her own, leaving no room for arguments from the two men in front of her, "I won't repeat myself, gentle-animals. What's the problem."

Finnick slides his eyes to see the jerk-bear looking smug until he sees Nick approach the scene, coming to stand behind the rabbit officer.

The fennec sees the brown bear immediately disregard Nick altogether as he goes on to address his partner, the rabbit officer, instead. Finnick crosses his arms haughtily while he just stands by and listens to the bear's dishonest account of the events that previously transpired. Such as that the fox's van was _illegally_ parked in the alley, where he owned a portion of the property as it's right beside his business, and so he called the towing company to have the van removed. Upon further questioning from the bunny officer, he continued on to say he had never agreed for the fox to park there, and that he had told the fox to move his van multiple times, but upon seeing some of his merchandise start to go missing, he had become suspicious of the fox possibly stealing from him, so he promptly had him towed.

Upon hearing that, Finnick bares his teeth at the ground. Normally he would have tried to find a way out of this mess by now, or at least better defend himself but he had had it with the status quo lately. It had been a shitty couple of months, his cons weren't running great, and he was starting to run low on his cash reserves. He was dangerously close to needing to start skipping meals again, and possibly having his car break down beyond repair.

Not that he hasn't stolen _before_ , but it has been a really, really long time - but he was mostly irritated that the bear would think he'd be that stupid. He was _much_ smarter than that, if he was going to steal (which he wouldn't), he wouldn't steal from a place that could recognize him, or any place near his _home_ (which was his van, sadly).

Finnick started to come back into himself when Judy dismiss the giant, brown, burly bear and begins to approach him. He renews his glaring attack on the pavement below his paws, and his shoulders tense upon hearing her sharp intake of breath, preparing himself for the interrogation or whatever the dumb, bunny-officer was going to lay on him.

He allows himself to exhale some tension from his shoulders, breath blowing out slowly through his snout as Nick interrupts her with a paw and mutters to his partner to 'let him handle this'.

The fennec could help but relax a little. It looked like Nick still had his back even though he was a cop now.

"Hey pal... so... what's goin' on?" Nick asked jovially, but there was a weariness to his voice.

Finnick didn't like it.

"You heard the bastard, apparently I 'took him for granted' and parked my ass-van by his shop, only to easily loot it." He spits mockingly back at his friend (were they still friends? Could they still be friends?), and making Judy frown from her post behind the red fox. Regardless, Nick takes his barb-like attitude in stride, which almost makes Finnick _angrier_ because he _didn't need_ his _sympathy_.

He meets Nick's stare for a few moments until the later breaks it when he turns to his new partner, "Judy, can you give us a moment?" The bunny looks at them both, obviously not wanting to leave but with another look into her partners pleading eyes (he guesses they are pleading, because only that look would allow officer bunny to comply with the fox's request).

"Okay... I'll go get the cruiser and bring it around." She mumbles before turning away. Finnick watches the bunny leave, wondering what she's all mopey about, but then Nick steps closer to him and he feels his defenses start to rise and anger starts to bubble up again - wanting to explode.

"I'm pretty sure I know what happened, so you don't have to give a statement. I'll summarize it... if Judy decides to file a report on this." he waves his paw in a sweeping motion towards the spot where the two animals were previously having it out.

He growls and stomps, only because he knows Nick will let him be an ass for a moment while his partner is away before he has to go back to being a 'good fox-copper'. "Damn if you know what happened! I gave that asshole three hundred bucks to let me park there for two weeks! It's only been 4 days! And like _hell_ I'd steal shit from him, I don't even _know_ what his shop _sells!_ I'm only ever around at night to sleep, then I'm gone all fucking day! And like I'd be dumb enough to steal from a place where I _park my car every night!_ "

Nick allows him to work through his tirade, then allows him to curse and hurl insults around like he does with his bat. When he seems to have gotten the worst of it out, he huffs and throws his back against the wall behind him to lean while he angrily glares back down at his paws, arms securely fastened across his chest.

"Geez, man... that sucks. I'm sorry."

Finnick surprises himself when he snorts, "Don't suppose you can charge him for being a sleazy, lying sonofvabitch?" he asks wryly.

Nick chuckles softly, making Finnick smirk in amusement, "No... unfortunately by the book he's right, and there isn't evidence..."

Finnick rolls his eyes because he _knows_ that - but it doesn't mean he can't give his old friend shit for it.

"And unfortunately, being a 'slezy, lying sonofvabitch, or an enormous ass, isn't an offense."

Finnick allows himself to snort again with wry amusement. "Yea, we'd have been behind bars years ago."

"There would be a lot less traffic, that's for sure." Finnick can hear the smile in Nicks voice and is both pleased that he can still joke with Nick about these things, and mad that he's probably being pitied by the other fox.

A silence stretches between the two for a few minutes, and the fennec takes the time to somberly reflect the past few months without Nick's company. They've been hard on him, sure... and he was an asshole... but he didn't want Nick to feel responsible, or feel like he left a friend out to dry. The red fox shouldn't feel badly about wanting something better - but like hell other fox would ever know he thought that way; it would totally _kill_ his tough, take-no-prisoners persona more than that damn elephant costume and toddler-conning they've done together ever would.

"So, isn't your gal supposed to be around by now?"

Nick met his eyes briefly before leaning over to glance down the street, "Here she comes now."

"Well," he pushes himself from the wall and shoves his hands in his pockets, "it's been... something. See ya." he steps away from the wall and turns to head down the opposite direction of the sidewalk, not really having a destination in mind at the moment.

"Wait!" He pauses as Nick closes the distance between them, "Why don't you come down to the station with me?"

Indignation rises in his chest and he's about to bark something acidic at the dumb fox before Nick raises his paw to cut him off, "Let me finish. Why don't you come with us, I'll clock out, and we can hang out somewhere. I'll get us food and then I'll give you a lift to the tow-lot in the morning. Sound good?"

Well. Finnick had no idea how he was supposed to respond to that. Too many feelings were battling for dominance, anger (always the strongest force, in this fox), confusion, embarrassment, relief, indignation, more anger... yea... he'll settle on anger.

Growling, he glares at his counterpart, balling his fists at his sides, "What? So I'm your _charity case now?_ " he barks up at him. Annoyingly, he couldn't get the hurt out of his voice, but it was out there and he couldn't take it back now.

It takes actual effort to keep his teeth clamped shut as Nick looks like fennec just slapped him. Which he did... just with words. Once upon a time he may have _actually_ kicked his ass, but he's not stupid as to assault an officer of the law. Which is what the red fox was now. A cop.

"No. You aren't."

Now Finnick drops his anger like a hot potato as he pivots to see Nick's bunny-cop standing on the sidewalk. He doesn't look over at Wilde to see his reaction, but he can only assume it mirrors his own.

"You aren't a charity case, Finnick. That would imply he would offer the same to just anybody. You are a friend, and where I come from, friends take care of each other. So you are coming with us, and then the three of us will watch cheesy gang and cop movies on Pawflix all night while stuffing our faces with pizza and beer."

Finnick's shoulders drop and he looks over at his... friend, only to see him smiling kindly down at him and nodding towards the parked cruiser. "Common' big guy, I'll even let you play with the siren."

He sees Nick wait with baited breath, a tentative smile on his muzzle, that Finnick would take the joke, and all would be good for now. He does. He barks out a short laugh before shoving Nick's side roughly, stomping ahead of him towards the cruiser before turning around to shove a finger up at him. "Fine. I'll join you on your _girl's night_." He shouts in mock anger, and even though he holds the scowl on his face, and makes a show of being a bad ass as he hops and scurries up into the giant car - he feels a little lighter, even with Nick laughing behind him.

* * *

"Sorry, we don't have any vacancies."

"But… the sign outside says – "

"Yea? Well it's _wrong_! Now please leave!"

The large feline pushes the tiny animal out the office doors and onto the sidewalk, pinching her teensy guitar case in his other claw.

The cat sighs heavily as the tiny thing sputters, most likely not appreciating being mam-handled.

"Now. Here're your things."

" _Wait!_ " the animal shouts, desperately. He can't help but feel a small twang of sympathy for the creature, she didn't sound or appear to be that old, probably a runaway – even more of a reason other than her species to not allow her a room.

"Look, kid. I'm sorry, but maybe try the complexes down the street a bit. Better yet, _go home_! Yur ma's probably lookin' for ya."

Then he slams the large door right in her face.

Heaving a heavy sigh, the tiny, hooded figure picks up her instrument and turns down the street. Shoving her other paw into her hoodie's pocket she mumbles angrily to herself, "I'm not a freaking kid, you _ass-_ _cat_."

Trying to suppress a shiver, she sniffles a moment before sighing, about ready to give up flat-hunting for the evening and find some place to lay low 'til morning.

* * *

Phoebe and Clawhauser sat at the reception desk, one of them dutifully checking the department's email and tip page, forwarding messages to the appropriate officers or departments, while the other was busy trying to see how big of bubbles she can make with her gum before it pops and sticks to her fur.

The crème-colored bunny sits up a little upon seeing two familiar faces walk through the front doors. Wordlessly she shoves at Clawhauser to get his attention.

"Yea bun, what's up?"

"Did you remember to snatch Nick's file?" Phoebe stage whispers, forcing a smile on her tiny face as she raises her other paw to wave back at her energetic, bunny counterpart as they begin to approach the desk. Phoebe winces when Clawhauser leans into her, a forced smile on his face as he waves back to Judy and Nick as well, "Shit, Pheebs… I forgot!"

It takes them a few seconds, and upon seeing that a small (very… very small) fox was trailing Nick and Judy, Pheobe knew that her and Clawhauser had the same thought when she felt the cheetah relax a little.

Then she winces again when she hears the cheetah start to squeal and mutter, "O.M. _Goodness!_ He's so _tiny!_ " Phoebe turns to scowl at him but he doesn't get the message, "Just… _look_ Pheebs! He's so cu- OW!"

"Yea, and do you _see_ the look on his face? He'll bite yours if you don't shut it! That's rude!" Clawhauser pouts a little but recovers quickly and leans over the counter to better get a look at their friends and their… arrestee? _"No, he'd be in cuffs…"_ Phoebe thought to herself, then sighs when she overhears her partner asking, in that _absolutely patronizing_ voice of his who their 'little friend' is…

"So who's this lil' fella you got with ya? A friend?" Then he gasps, "Not a _criminal,_ right? Or is he, and you need smaller cuffs – "

Phoebe almost burst out laughing at the looks on the animals' faces before them. Nick looked terrified, Judy looked exasperated and apprehensive, and the other one… whatever his name was, appeared to be just seconds away from leaping up from his spot on the ground to shred her partner's chubby cheeks.

"No! He's a friend, Clawhauser… so _please…_ be nice…" Nick pleads, shooting a pitiful glance at the long-eared rabbit. She hits the cheetah again for good measure, and then addresses the fennec, "Officer Thianta, I'm sorry about my partner here… but if it's any consolation, he's like this with everyone," She glances over at the larger, red fox for a beat before adding, "Even him. Pretty much any animal smaller than his ass."

"Hey!" Clawhauser attempts to protest, or act offended but Thianta's paw was still over his mouth.

She watches as the fennec just huffs and redirects his glare away from the desk and the other two officers beside him. It looked like he was employing maximum self control to resist tearing them a new one. She was impressed.

She woulda done it.

"Pheebs, Ben, this is my buddy Finnick. We are gunna hang later, and we ran into him while wrapping up our shift so we figured we'd bring him with us to save gas."

The crème bunny nods and offers a lazy smile, "Sounds fine." Removing her paw from her partner's maw, earning herself a sharp glare with a pout from the cheetah. Sighing, she knew she hurt his feelings, and will soon be paying for it in at least a few hours of Gazelle Ewetube sessions and a box or two of doughnuts later on. With sprinkles of guilt trips thrown in throughout the week.

"You can wait here with us if ya want while Judy and Nick clock out! I've got some doughnuts? You want one?!" Benjamin talks at the smaller fox, his tone totally friendly and a little hesitant.

She smiles at her partner. The bunny knew he hated to upset other animals, and always beat himself up for it later. He was just too sweet, and his excitement over most things just opened that mouth of his a bit too often. Not everyone could handle Clawhauser, but no one could ever come to legitimately hate the cheetah, even if he made them uncomfortable with his doting or his fanimal-like tendencies.

She hadn't been with the ZPD for long, but since she was assigned the exuberant cheetah as her partner on day one, Ben had been nothing but kind, and also a little gossipy. In fact, she probably knew more about the officers in this precinct by the second week of being there than most of 'old-timers,' all thanks to Clawhauser.

* * *

Finnick just glares up at the bunny and the cheetah, nodding his head once and looking away with a shrug. He overhears Nick joke to the overweight cheetah, "That's all you're probably gunna get outta him – not much of a talker, you see."

He rolls his eyes to himself as he hears the cheetah genially respond to the taller fox before turning his attention back to his bunny partner.

Nick starts to head over towards the offices to clock out, but when he's not followed by his own bunny-cop, he stops and turns back around, "Hey Judes, you coming?"

Standing right next to the taller rabbit now, he hears her take a sharp breath before replying that she had something she wanted to talk to Clawhauser about. Looking up at the rabbit curiously, he sees a hint of nervousness on her face, then he turns to watch Nick look at her oddly for a moment before shrugging and sauntering off.

 _Seriously, that guy saunters everywhere. Jack-ass._ He can't help but huff to himself in amusement at his own observation.

He decides to take advantage of his apparent invisibility and eavesdrop on the supposedly 'private' conversation the grey rabbit wants to have with the chubby cheetah and his white, droopy bunny partner.

"So… did you guys… you _know_ … find out anything?"

Finnick watches curiously as the two receptionists seem to wince slightly, making Judy's ears drop quickly, "Ohmagawd, what… _was it today?!_ Did I _miss it?!_ " His brows raise in surprise at the panic in her voice, ears flicking back at the sharp squeak she emitted at the end.

"Weeeell…." Both the light-colored bunny and the cheetah reply, looking at each other and having a silent argument about how to break whatever news to the overly expressive rabbit before them.

"Weeeelll….?" Judy asks, leaning forward, her ears now up and alert, trying to prompt an answer out of the two.

"We kinda…"

"Sorta…"

"Well…"

They both hesitated again, obviously feeling bad about whatever it was.

"You two forgot, didn't you." Judy deadpans, ears dropping back down again, this time in annoyance.

The sheepish glances they both gave her was kinda, sorta (okay, _really_ ) funny. Finnick can't help but snicker, and finally gave himself away, "Oooh… you two in trouble ~ " he mutters lowly, knowing the bunnies definitely heard him. Unfortunately the cheetah did too, because his shout surprised the fennec that he may have, _possibly_ flinched.

Not that he'd ever admit to it.

"Ask him! Maybe _he_ knows! You're Nick's friend, right? His best bro?!"

Finnick recovered quickly and regarded the cheetah suspiciously, glancing between the chubby cop and the grey bunny next to him. "Yeeeesss…"

He hears Judy's foot thump beside him before she spins to stand right in front of him, leaning down into his space and setting her paws on his smaller shoulders, face full of hope and a large grin.

He probably would have told her to shove off if she wasn't 1) a cop, 2) Nick's friend, 3) a good animal, or 4) if they weren't in a building _crawling_ with law enforcement, probably just waiting for the shifty, pint-sized fox to screw up so they can cuff and muzzle him before shoving his furry butt into a cell for the night.

"What's Nick's birthday?!" She shouts in his face.

Finnick blinks up at her astonishingly amethyst eyes for a moment, wide-eyed and caught off guard.

"How the hell should I know?"

There were collective groans from the two officers above him, and he watched as Judy's face fell along with her paws on his shoulders.

Good. He didn't really like them there anyways.

The fennec watches as she takes a step back and sputters. "B-b-but you are his friend! You've known him for _years?!_ You never _asked?!_ "

He watches her for a moment, his stare a bit confused, all of its' previous harshness erased as he replies incredulously, "No… why would I ask? We are bros, we don't care about that stuff. He would just say 'it's my birthday today' I say 'really?' he says 'yea', then we eat Ice Pawps and continue with our day."

The cheetah sighs, nodding his head, "Yea, yea… sounds about right."

"Dammit…" Judy then sighs and looks up at the two officers again, "Can you guys find out sometime this week? Please?"

Finnick ignores them all again, in favor of watching the precinct operations – not even noticing when Judy left him shortly after, and then returned with Nick.

When he came back into himself, he was already out the door and buckled next to Nick in Judy's cruiser, on their way to her place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **I want to thank you all for the favs and the follows and the reviews and PMs! I'm happy to answer questions, and the reviews make me smile and motivate me to work harder, so thank you all!**

 **I seem to be on a role with this fic, I have a bit more to type before Chapter 4, but I may have it ready to post along side this one. If not tonight, it'll be up tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **\- Kallen**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Exhausted and beaten, the small, hooded animal makes her way down the road. She's completely turned around, by this point having spent the entire day roaming the endless city, looking for a place to stay but having no luck at all.

About three blocks back, she started to drag her precious guitar case on the ground, unable to really carry it much further.

She sighs heavily and stops to look up and around her. Within the past two hours, the night sky begins to creep over Zootopia. Frowning, she knew she needed to find some place to eat as she felt hunger gnaw at her small stomach, having skipped meals that day in favor of spending more time being 'productive' in finding a room for rent. Unfortunately, it was a much harder task than she had originally thought.

Steeling herself, she decides to shuffle back the way she came, retracing her steps to get back to one of the main streets she had waded through earlier in an attempt to find a cheap eatery.

Hopefully they will let her camp out there for a while before they kick her back out to the street. Swallowing her nerves at the coming night she'll be facing, she attempts to hasten her short strides.

After twenty or so minutes of walking, the sky is now a deep blue, and the last shimmers of light are fading to black. The cacophony of the city streets and its' inhabitants grow louder as she starts to see more vehicle and foot traffic steadily increase around her. When she turns a corner a bright sign catches her attention before she's nearly run over by a family of rhinos. The smallest kid in the stroller catches her eye and tries to reach out towards her sweater.

She narrowly avoids the curious tot, and makes her way to the wall to hopefully avoid any more incidents. Before she knows it, she's in front of a large diner. It normally wouldn't be a place of preference for her, but at seeing a large variety of animals around and different sized seating options available… she figures anonymity will be her friend. Hopefully she could blend in among the crowd of patrons for a few hours, and they won't notice her overstaying her welcome.

As she waits in the line to order at the counter, she allows herself a moment to think. Stuffing one paw in her jean pocket, she closes her fist around a scrap of paper and bites her lip, realizing that she may have to end up using what's on it to make it through the night.

The small animal is now at the front of the line and just orders the first thing she sees on the menu above the elderly lion's head before trying to reach up and pay the feline, who growls in annoyance as he has to lean over the counter, then wait until she stretched high enough for her to take her money.

He doesn't bother to hand her the change, and just tosses the bills into the tip jar beside him. She doesn't care, at this point. Deciding not to create a scene and just takes the number he drops over her head to find one of the tables in the corner to camp out – hopefully until closing after midnight.

The less time she can find herself on the unfamiliar streets tonight, the better.

Zootopia… it was turning out to be a more frightening and unforgiving place than she had originally anticipated.

Hopefully things would get better soon.

There was _no way_ she was turning back now. Not after all she's gone through to get here.

* * *

It's just after seven by the time the trio pulls up in front of Judy's apartment complex. Nick looks to his side at the smaller, blond fox as he hesitates a moment before getting himself out of the vehicle. Finnick's already out and making his way to the side walk and Nick looks behind him at Judy, who's about to get out of her driver's seat. They both share a small smile.

Judy gives him a nod before turning to push open the door, but he quickly reaches out to stop her. Pulling back a little so he can look her in the eyes, he whispers.

"Thank you for this, I really appreciate it. He's important to me, and I haven't been that great at keeping in touch with him. So…" He trails off, unsure what to say now. The fox figures he must've made a face, because Judy's smile returns and there's a glimmer of something in her eyes that causes a little lump of emotion to clog his speechless throat. She leans into him and pecks his cheek, quickly pulling back and smiling, she whispers back, "You are a good friend, Nick. No thanks needed."

With that said, the grey bunny quickly hops down from the vehicle, and the red fox quickly turns to follow suit. After rounding the car and hearing the automatic locks click into place, he sees Finnick holding the door for Judy after she swipes a key card, earning them access into the building. Nick smiles, pleased at the sight of the two – he must have looked… something, because he gets a funny look from his smallest friend.

"Well? Are you coming? Or are you gunna stand there like an idiot."

Nick's cheeks heat up and he must've been unsuccessful at appearing _not_ embarrassed because Finnick's irritated scowl turns into a teasing grin as he lets himself inside, allowing the door to shut behind him.

The abandoned fox laughs at himself as he approaches the door, only to nearly get himself smacked in the face with it when Finnick kicks it back open for him. The foxes share a mock glare and then laugh at each other as they head to the elevator with an amused bunny, making their way up to her flat.

* * *

Finnick was a little surprised with the diversity of the few occupants he passed in the hallways of the bunny officer's building. There appeared to be all kinds of animals, but mostly medium to small-sized prey he saw three predators, two otters and a raccoon. He had almost expected Nick's partner to live in a rabbit complex. The raccoon waved at Nick and Judy, seeming to not notice him as they continued down the noisy hallway until they reached her apartment. There were loud voices coming from the door next to hers, he must have made a face because after Judy unlocked her door she addresses him.

"Sorry about that, those are two of my neighbors. Brothers, I think. They can be a bit loud, but then these walls are pretty thin."

He follows Nick and Judy into flat, she starts chatting as she makes her way quickly around the room, picking up little things as she goes along.

"I'm sorry for the mess, and for the size. It's a small apartment but I like it, I don't really spend much time here anyways, and I don't really have animals over…" Nick interrupts her with an offended "Hey, what am I? Chopped celery?"

"And like I said, not a lot of privacy because the walls are super thin, but it's cool because I like my neighbors."

 _"_ _We like you too, Jude!"_

 _"_ _Yea! We like you a lot!"_

She makes a face and Nick just looks down at me and grins before talking at the wall, "Hey guys, how's it goin'?"

 _"_ _Nick, man! It's been good."_

 _"_ _Yea, can't complain."_

 _"_ _Nope."_

 _"_ _So, you two have company?"_

Judy mutters to Nick that she'll be in the shower and to order pizza from Paw Paw Johnny's. He mouths okay then turns to answer the wall again once Judy disappears into a side door, "Yea, his name's Finnick, he's an old friend of mine from before I joined the blue team." Nick grins wolfishly and the sand fox snorts.

 _"_ _Cool, so's he a fox too?"_

 _"_ _It's… like… totes cool if he is."_

 _"_ _Or isn't."_

 _"_ _Yea."_

Nick flicks the tip of my ear, "Go on, Fin… say hello to the boys."

"I'm not talking to a _wall_ , Nick."

 _"_ _Oh, dude!"_

 _"_ _That voice!"_

 _"_ _Cool man, super cool."_

 _"_ _Yea, if he didn't say you were a fox, we'd a totally had you pegged as like, a tiger or something"_

 _"_ _Or a bear!"_

 _"_ _Yea man, freaky-cool."_

Blinking owlishly, Finnick looks from the wall then up at Nick, then back to the wall, feeling a little awkward, he replies, "Uh… thanks man."

 _"_ _Dude of few words."_

 _"_ _It's totes cool, man."_

 _"_ _Yea, hey, Nick! Tell Judes lates,"_

 _"_ _We're goin' to a party, tonight man."_

He watches as Nick chuckles before amicably responding to the two voices from the wall, "Isn't it a weeknight, boys?"

 _"_ _Yea, so?"_

"So… nothing, I guess…"

 _"_ _There's always time to party in college, man."_

 _"_ _Yea, no worries."_

"M'kay boys, have fun. Later."

 _"_ _Bye Nick!"_

 _"_ _Bye cool-voice-dude!"_

 _"_ _Idiot! His name is Fin, bro."_

 _"_ _Whatever man, let's jet."_

 _"_ _Yup. Lates."_

The foxes watch each other as they hear stomping and then a slamming of a door. The front wall shakes a bit, making Finnick's brows rise.

"Well, as entertaining as that was… I think the bunny-cop told you to order pizza."

His taller friend snaps his fingers and then pats down his khakis for his phone. At seeing the shorter fox standing awkwardly, Nick gestures for Fin to follow him into the small kitchenette, pointing to one of the two stools at the U-shaped counter. While Nick placed the order, Finnick took in the dining area. It was quaint. The counters weren't obnoxiously tall. The space had some cupboards underneath the counter ran along the wall, and jutted out just a tad – enough for two animals to sit side by side against the wall, which faced a small fridge. The countertop was occupied with a microwave, coffee pot and a small skillet – similar to the one he has in his van, he frowns. Nick has ended the call and starts messing with his phone in his hand. Finnick shifted in the seat beside the red fox, with Nick not talking, he could hear the water shut off from the wall behind them and Nick's bunny-friend sigh and mumble to her self.

Lowering his ears so try and lessen the clarity of the sounds of her primping and muttering, he stands on the chair and leans into Nick as he tries to get a better look at his phone.

* * *

Judy tries not to hum to herself as she showers, instead trying to reflect on the small moment she had with Nick in the car, and wondering how the evening would go.

She wasn't too concerned about it before, maybe a little apprehensive since she doesn't know the smaller fox very well (at all, really). But after Nick said all those things to her in the car, thanking her for helping him help his friend, and how much it meant to him… she found herself not wanting to let him down.

Not to say that she didn't want the evening to go well before, it's just now she was feeling that the stakes have been raised. Now she felt pressure to ensure that Finnick felt welcome… but he was harder to read than Nick was when she had first met him! And he wasn't as expressive as Nick was, he seemed to have his defaults – anger, irritation (which both looked the same, really), the smug grin, and then there was the look that she dubbed as 'bored' which was much like Nick's 'lazy face' but with a slight frown instead of a smile.

Maybe she'd ask Nick about it later, or she'd see more for herself.

Figuring she's just about used up all the hot water now, she sighs as she steps out carefully and reaches for her towel. With the water off she can hear the boys on the other side of the wall talking quietly. She busies herself with drying her fur while trying to make out what the two were saying. She hears Nick curse under his breath about not being able to find something on his phone then his counterpart hum in response, but then they fall silent.

Judy decides to pick up the pace as she reaches for her small blow-dryer.

If she was to be completely honest with herself, she was also hoping to get some good stories out of the small, sandy fox – desperate and curious to learn more about her favorite fox and best friend. She groans as she rubs at her cheeks in shame – shame that she was intentionally using Nick's friend to glean more information about the red fox.

Judy really didn't want to be seen as that kind of bunny, or to _be_ that kind of bunny. She hopes that Finnick doesn't see through it, and think she is using him for her own gain. Nick may not be suspicious of her questions, seeing them as her just trying to make conversation and get to know his other friend, but she had a sneaking suspicion of her own that his fox-counterpart was even more observant and skeptical than Nick was.

She huffs, irritated at her self as she starts to pull on a pair of PJs.

 _"_ _I'm just grasping the opportunity, my original intention still stands – I didn't realize how much Finnick might know about Nick until after Phoebe and Ben forgot to find his birthday. I extended the invite after hearing Nick's offer to Finnick, and at hearing the tone of his voice… and the sad look on Nick's face…"_

She just naturally stepped in, going with her gut-instinct. Acting first, and thinking later. It thankfully turned out to be the right action to take, if Nick's smiles and gratitude could be used as a measurement of success - which shockingly it was becoming one… for Judy, anyways.

Comforted by the thought, she wiped a spot clean on the foggy mirror and checked her fur and ears quickly before unlocking the door and letting herself out. She turns the corner to see the two foxes staring down at Nick's phone, the later with a confused scowl on his face.

"Hey guys! Didja order the pies?" She cut the silence with a chipper voice. She was determined to keep things positive, and to keep a conversation going – the boys will not be silent and playing with their stupid phones in her company. Nope!

Nick looks up from his phone and smiles to Judy before returning his attention on his task at paw.

"Yup. Two cricket pies." He teases, and Judy smiles, deciding to play along.

"Ew, Nick! Really?!"

He snickers, "Naw. Got the usuals, Carrots."

Judy almost wants to giggle at the adorable look of disgust on Finnick's face, "Carrots? On a pie?"

Okay, _now_ she giggles at him and has to struggle to cut them off at the look the sandy fox then gives her. At her outburst of giggles, his ears perked up and one of them twitched cutely – his stare snapped right to her, a little wide-eyed, not unlike one of the looks he had when he was running his con in his elephant suit when she first met Nick.

She clears her throat a bit before coming around to lean on the counter in front of the boys. "No, but they aren't as bad as you'd think for a topping," Judy confirms, then looking at Nick, who still was scowling at his phone, "So I'm assuming you got one carnivore pizza and another plain, for me?"

"No, just half carnivore on one, the other half plain cheese, then the second pie is veggie supreme."

Her ears perk up and her nose twitches, "We've never ordered veggie supreme before." Now he looks up from his phone, and she can't help but be pleased that his attention is on her, though he looks at her a little confused, "But you always grab a slice when it's pizza day at the precinct."

Judy twitches her nose and raises her eyebrows, impressed he noticed the detail though knowing she really shouldn't be. Nick was naturally very observant. "Yea… I do, but we've never ordered it here, you hate veggies."

He chuckles good naturedly, "I don't _hate_ veggies, Cottentail, I just don't like most of them – but Finnick doesn't really eat meat, unless it's cricket-chips. He likes supreme, and if there's left overs, you'd be able to eat them."

Her surprise moves to Finnick, "You're a vegetarian?" She watches as his gaze narrows and nose twitches, maybe… he's irritated? Finnick looks to Nick who just watches his friend with a smug look and a shake of his head. This earns him a half-hearted glare from the fennec fox before he answers, "Kind of. Not all foxes really eat meat. We are omnivores."

Judy watches the foxes, and sees when Nick rolls his eyes at his ex-partner, realizing he won't be more forthcoming. "You see, Carrots… most foxes are like me, happily eating meat as well as the occasional veggies here and there. Finnick here," He throws his head to the side to indicate the smaller fox, who scowls at him, "is still considered an omnivore, but his species of fox really doesn't eat meat, and way, way back, when we were less evolved, his species, when they _did_ eat meat, it was bugs and maybe the occasional mouse."

"Wow, I never really knew that…"

Nick nods but then is interrupted by a chirp coming from his phone, "Pizzas are here, I'll go get 'em." And without waiting for a response he leaves, closing the door behind him.

Silence falls on them like a heavy fog for a moment, never really content to sit in silence for long, she spouts out the first question that pops into her mind at seeing Finnick look at his friend's phone which he left on the table.

"Do you like Nick's phone? He got the newest Zphone model, comes pre-loaded with all sorts of gaming apps."

She starts to kick herself at the blank look she gets from the other fox. "Um… do you want water? I'll pour us some water." Embarrassed, the bunny busies herself with the task of pouring drinks and setting out plates and napkins.

He must have felt sorry for her, because the small fox spoke up, though he sounded a bit awkward, like he wasn't used to having meaningless conversation (or conversation at all, really).

"I don't really know much 'bout phones. Nick and I never really needed them."

Judy feels the urge to smack herself in the face, of course. Nick hadn't had a phone when they first met, and it took him time to get the one he had now – it was only reasonable to think that Finnick wouldn't have one either.

"So… you two never had phones? Wouldn't they be helpful when… well… um…" Judy feels her face heat up in mortification. Again. _"Really, Hopps? Keep talking yourself into a corner, or a hole while you're at it."_

"While on a con?"

She looks up from the paws she didn't realize she had buried her face in, only to see the Finnick wasn't taking offense, and seemed to be _teasing_ her.

Judy was both embarrassed and delighted. But mostly relieved.

They both turn their attention to the door seconds before Nick even approached it, kicking the door lightly. "Open up, Cottontail! I have food ~" he sing-songs. She giggles as she hurries to the door to let the fox in.

For the next hour Nick teased the both of them, irritating Finnick by rousing him to banter playfully with him, and getting Judy to smack him a few times, which helped Finnick to laugh at his friend's misfortune.

* * *

It's about 9 o'clock when they finally start up Judy's Pawflix account, having exhausted their jokes and small talk for the time being.

Nick helps Judy pile pillows and blankets along the wall side of the single bed, trying to create a makeshift couch as was their usual routine on movie nights. The red fox had to purse his lips to keep comments to himself while he over heard Judy stuttering apologies and the like to Finnick for not having an 'acceptable living area' for guests, and hoping the fox 'doesn't mind sitting on the bed' or how they 'could move the computer to the floor and we can all sit there if the bed was too weird'…

He smiles as he just pictures his friend's unimpressed face he must be sporting right now. He knew Finnick couldn't care any less about those kinds of things, just like him.

Nick let's Judy's chattering at Finnick wash over him as he settles himself on her bed and leans back against two of the pillows and watches as the smaller fox politely wait for Judy to hop up with her laptop. She settles on his left side, brushing against his arm that he has fisted in the blanket he pulled over his legs. He gently takes the laptop from her and sets it on his lap.

Finnick scampers up the sheets and crawls over Nick's legs to settle on his other side, gruffly replying to Judy's rambling, "Stop worrying over it, Hopps, you're forgetting I live in a van."

The bunny's ears rise in surprise and Nick sees her about to apologize, so he removes his paw from the sheets and gently covers her paws seated in her lap, silencing her. She looks up at him with wide, purple eyes.

 _"_ _Always so beautiful."_ Nick thinks to himself as he smiles and shakes his head, reassuring her that Finnick was just jesting, before turning his attention to the laptop to hit play.

Nick tried to keep up his normal commentary during the movie, but his mind was somewhere else completely. He hoped his bunny wouldn't notice, or if she did, that she wouldn't say anything. She tended to worry more than him, especially over the little things.

Thirty minutes into the movie and his mind drifting, a small frown on his face.

He didn't really want her to know that what she called a small, greasy apartment was was actually an improvement to what he and Finnick usually had to work with, which was much, much worse.

It was best that Judy not know he didn't exact have an official place of residence.

Judy would just feel bad for thinking that she made them feel bad (when she doesn't, Nick and Finnick are not sensitive, and then would be sad for them and it would just go on and on… and worst of all – she would kick herself for not figuring out his situation sooner, she would think herself a horrible bunny. Nick would _not_ have that, because it's far, far, _far_ from the truth. She shouldn't be upset because of his stupid mistake of being too embarrassed to tell her, and then feeling like he _couldn't_ because… then what? She'd either be mad that he kept something so important to her all this time, or back to the first reaction – would hate herself for not figuring it out and knowing sooner.

All of this was to be avoided at all costs. If Nick had it his way, Judy would never need to know. No. It was best to ensure that she didn't worry unnecessarily.

Besides, it wouldn't be long now until he finally got a place of his own. Just a few more weeks, and he'll have his own crappy apartment to call his own and to finally invite Judy over to hang out, so he can try his paw at playing 'host'.

He starts to smile now, just picturing it. Having his own place he knows will help a lot, and he'd be just a little closer to where Judy stands and one day be respectable enough to truly be her equal in his mind.

Looking down to his left he's about to ask how she's liking the movie so far when he notices that she's falling asleep. He was so deep in thought that he didn't feel the bunny slump against him. Closing his eyes, his cheeks warm as he snuffles the air around her head, enjoying the smell of her lilac shampoo.

His soft breath seemed to make her nose twitch, and she then continued to shuffle a little, making her self more comfortable.

Nick is startled by a shift on the other side of the bed and it takes him two seconds to remember he wasn't alone with Judy. Hoping his pal didn't see him being mildly inappropriate, he tries to casually straighten (without jostling his bunny) and peak a glance over towards the fennec fox.

The small smile he had falls as he watches his friend, at first glance he appeared to be watching the movie, but Nick could recognize the vacant, shiny stare of an animal lost deep in their thoughts any day.

He wanted to talk with his friend, but he really didn't know what to say. The silence had gone on for too long now, there wasn't a way to break it right now. The red fox pulls his gaze away from him and refocuses on the screen. The movie had just over half an hour left. When it stopped, he can tuck the bunny into bed and he can start another movie to watch with Finnick and hopefully lull him into a conversation.

But for now, the silence was needed. So he allows it to settle, and shuts his eyes, taking a deep and calming breath, letting his mind wander to thoughts of Judy and her lilac shampoo.

* * *

 **Author's End Note:**

 **So that's it for now! I just noticed while formatting this chapter that I have at least one section for each of the four main characters in this fic. I'm doin' a little happy dance.**

 **Just for clarity, the page breaks will either indicate a POV change or a scene change, sometimes both. I mix real time in, of course, but for example in the last part you don't really get much of an image or details of what Judy and Finnick are doing because Nick's not looking at or paying attention to them. Same with them entering the apartment, it was from Finnick's view until I cut to Judy. One person seemed to get lost in my other fic when I did this... so... I'm just making sure...**

 **Questions are fine, just PM me!**

 **R &R, I want to hear your thoughts!**

 **xoxo - Kallen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Finnick was completely in his head, and was suddenly jolted from it at hearing a door slam. Blinking, he picked up muttered curses from next door before hearing a mattress creak and then a loud thump on the floor followed by a moan.

He snorts, finding it funny that the rabbit's neighbors were drunk. He turns to see if Nick heard to, and if that was why he was so quiet when he hears a small snore and steady breathing.

Asleep.

The sand fox lets out a huff and checks out the laptop screen playing a different movie than what was on before, realizing it must have been on auto-play. With a glance at the upper right corner he sees that it's after midnight, almost one in the morning, so he figures he must have dosed off at some point. He stares at the screen for a few moments before he just leaves the laptop be and lets it play, since it's the only light source in the room.

Finnick moves to peak around the large back of his friend only to see that, tucked to his chest there was a ball of grey fur. He crawls around to the other side of the bed to try and get off without bothering the other two animals, feeling a little awkward having witnessed this side of his best friend. The normally grumpy fox couldn't help but smile slyly. He had Wilde pegged as a cuddle-whore from the start of their friendship, but then again, most male foxes were… but Nick especially so.

Finnick is about to jump from the bed when the pair behind him shuffles. Freezing, he glances behind him to see if they are still asleep – sure enough, the rabbit just stretched and unknowingly shoved her fur all up into Nick's muzzle. He makes a disturbed face at his friend's pleased grin and unconscious nuzzle between her ears.

Figuring enough is enough, he drops down from the bed, steps across the room and scribbles a note using the notebook and pen lying on the bunny's desk. Setting the paper down, he jumps down off the chair and starts walking towards the front door.

Before he's even halfway across the room he hears Nick groan and turns to see him stretch, and because of how he was seated up against the wall and sitting up, his stretch caused him to slide alongside the wall, making him fall sideways, probably nearly smothering his partner in the process.

Rolling his eyes he quickens his pace and gets the hell outta there.

There's no way he wants any part of that awkward situation in the morning. Closing the front door quietly (he wasn't an asshole), he slowly makes his way down the hall.

* * *

There's an annoying, muffled sound trying to rouse her from her sleep. So annoying. It'll pass.

"Hey… hey…"

She crinkles her nose and tucks it into her chest to get more comfortable.

"HEY!"

Well, that woke her up. Instantly she is on full alert, eyes wide and completely awake.

"Hey, kid! You need to leave, we're closin'."

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, she quickly nods her head and stretched her arms in front of her before reaching for her backpack at her feet, dragging it and her guitar with her as she shimmies backwards out of the booth.

Once out she notices the very large paws on the floor in front of her. Looking up she sees a very large polar bear glaring down at her, large, burly arms crossed against his massive chest. He was on the heavier side, but then again, she really doesn't know many bears.

"Sorry. Thank you."

Shouldering her backpack she picks up her case and makes her way out of the restaurant, noticing she was the last customer besides an adolescent black panther and his leopard counterpart.

Marching out, she hears the polar bear lock the door the second her tail crosses the threshold. Now outside, she feels like she stepped into a different place, the street was hardly recognizable to her from when she walked down the boulevard just hours earlier.

The streets that were crawling with vehicles of all shapes and sizes, and animals of nearly every kind were shoving their way through the waves of traffic along the sidewalks… _Now_ , however, it was eerily devoid of any color or life.

She reaches into her hood to scratch at her ears and turns to look into the diner behind her, the lights still on and seeing the workers and the last two patrons inside. Faced with the emptiness of the void before her, she almost wished she could go back inside the diner. There was light and life on the other side of those glass doors, and she didn't want to be alone in the darkness of the unfamiliar city before her.

Looking forlornly into the diner for a few more minutes, she sighs and considers where she should go. The diner sign says they close at 1:30, assuming they stop serving at 1am and therefore lock the doors… she had about five hours to kill before dawn, and this new world she found her self in would be a little bit safer.

Just five more hours, she needed to lie low for five more hours. Suddenly it's a lot darker and she blinks, only to realize that the owners must have drew all the blinds. Touching the glass gently, she turns away, clutching the handle of her guitar case tightly while her other paw fiddles with the paper in her hoodie's pocket.

It was an address. A street name and number she had no idea how to get to, so it could do nothing for her right now… but she'll hold on to it for tomorrow. Though maybe… maybe things will get better.

* * *

Finnick had been walking down streets, making his way out of the unfamiliar maze of housing complexes to the main streets he knew he could probably walk blindfolded. Once he was in familiar territory, he let his mind drift away, allowing his feet to carry him to the bus stop he was looking for, where hopefully he could ride the route two or three times before getting off at the farthest stop and walk to the towing yard. If he wastes his time precisely, he'll be able to arrive there as they open and get his van back before breakfast.

Scowling he kicks a can out of his way. He realizes exactly where he's going, and very aware how he must look in his short sleeve and cargos, stomping along the large sidewalk. Finnick _also_ knows that little can take him by surprise with his hears and his street knowledge. At night, his size only seems to be a problem the rare occasion he happens upon some sick, demented group of animals that think they can poke and prod at him.

He grins.

Most of them end up with some nasty scars or missing teeth. Nick was right, he may be small, but he can kick some tail when he wants to.

Then again, yelling at them usually works too. Most of the time punk ass kids will flee, thinking it's some large predator who's coming out to kick their tiny tails.

These thoughts entertain him for a while until he approaches the bus stop, just in time to board. Finnick walks confidently to the back of the bus and gets himself up on a seat. As expected at this time of night, all sorts of shifty animals were on board, a few of which were eyeing him. He pointedly met some of their gazes, and completely ignored others. A half hour passes and he just drifts back off into thought once more, looking out the window at the darkness.

Out here, on his own, on the 'streets'… around the _worst_ that Zootopia had to offer… sadly, this was familiar to him. It was easy to pull on the armor and to stand alone.

Although, ever since teaming up with Nick a few years ago he fell into a routine, and he didn't even realize it for a while. He didn't change much, but he swallowed his hate of the world instead of spitting it into every face that insulted or wronged him.

If you asked him to count the years that went by, or to make a timeline for you he honestly would crumble up the paper and throw it in your face. He had realized a few months ago that the last handful of years, maybe longer… there was really nothing worthwhile in his life. He lived day-to-day, job-to-job, and problem-to-problem.

If an animal was to ask him about his life, and if he were to be honest, he'd say he was asleep for most of it. Looking back, there was a long stretch of time he felt as if he was on autopilot, up until he met the enigmatic, conning red fox who _insisted_ the fennec fox work with him as often as possible. If it wasn't for the tit being so persistent and forward, they probably never would have become partners and then later, friends.

He looks up at the display sign above to see that he has three more stops to go, he thinks he has ridden the route at least twice, as the clock now reads a quarter to three. Finnick decides to get off at the next stop and walk – he's anxious and would prefer to walk with his thoughts than stare vacantly out a window with them.

Not able to reach the stop lever, he carefully makes his way to the front doors. The driver sees him, luckily, and wordlessly pulls over to the bus stop and lets the fox off. Sensing movement from across the bus from a shifty looking weasel that had been fidgeting and eyeing him like he was his meal ticket since he boarded the bus over an hour ago. Finnick shoots him a menacing scowl, daring him to try and mug him. It seems to do the trick, and he's the only animal that gets off at the stop.

* * *

She doesn't know how long she has spent banging her head against the bus sign. The bus couldn't take her bills, and no one on board was willing to break a dollar for her, and the driver was _not_ _at all_ apologetic when he screamed at her to 'get off my damn bus if you can't pay, _fox_.'

"Yea, well… the hippo's bus spelled bad anyways." She snips to herself.

Oh, and she told the hippo-driver _exactly_ what she thought his but smelled like before leaping out the bus and giving him the finger.

 _"_ _Ha. Very mature."_ She scoffs to herself, only a little disappointed she let an idiot like that get to her… but she figures she won't give herself a hard time about it. She's had a crappy 24 hours. Almost.

Groaning, she pushed away from the sign and figures she'll continue on whatever street she was on now.

The fox adjusts her hoodie so it covers more of her head against the chill, hoping it will also successfully cover her ears. She found it was probably good advice given to her to use the hood here to lessen the chance of her becoming a target. Once she's satisfied, she picks up her guitar case once more and starts dragging her feet, leaving the light of the bus stop behind her.

As she walks, she entertains herself with what time it probably was. She figured that after walking for an hour, and waiting for a bus to pull up, and then the ten-minute argument with the stupid, hippo-driver… it was probably 3 am-ish.

So she had two more hours.

"Still enough time for day one to get worse." She mutters to herself sarcastically.

"Oh, you have _no idea_ , sweetheart."

Her heart stops.

* * *

He's pulled from his wandering mind again when he hears a voice shouting at him.

"Hey ~ kiddo? Ya know tha time? Why're you ou' 'ere s'late, lil' fella?" Rolling his eyes, Finnick makes sure to keep his pace and not react.

Drunks, and _geez_ this one smelled _bad._ Rancid like rotten fish and sour like that nasty sauerkraut Nick forced him to try one time. He has passed by a few more drunks and his nose just picks up all their stench. Desperately wishing he had been able to stay lost in his head, he would be able to better ignore the smell – but now he was annoyed, and a little hungry.

He starts to wonder at why he's seeing so many drunks out, and a few moments later, as he happens upon a street sign he groans.

Downtown, District 1: known to be one of the oldest and sleaziest parts of the city.

 _"_ _Must have taken a wrong turn somewhere."_ He grouches to himself.

Instead of turning back the way he came, he decides to go around the block up ahead and take a different (preferably quieter) street.

Finnick's about to make a turn down a street when he hears voices up ahead. He pauses, lifting his large ears and holding his breath – sounded like a couple of thugs roughing each other up, but then he hears a shout.

Knowing he'll probably regret not minding his own business, he follows the sound down one more street, and when he turns the corner to investigate he does _not_ like what he sees. He scowls.

His night vision allowed him to see a few yards away, where there are, what appears to be three adolescent wolves he could see they were starting to circle their victim. Finnick crouches and slinks along the wall, knowing from experience that he can avoid the dogs' attention by staying down-wind, he wasn't too concerned about them looking his way, though. They seemed way too amused with their victim.

The animal was small… very small, had a hood pulled over its head and was trying to unsuccessfully hide behind some kind of case or luggage. It didn't notice one of the wolves creep behind them and tug on their backpack. The smallest animal shouted and he could hear a faint whimper as it started to beg.

"Please… please…" they try to hold back a sob, "Please… let me go."

The three wolves howl in amusement.

A wave of fury washes over him and he swallows back a growl. Immediately he's stalking closer, struggling to keep his head.

He's not a thug, nor a hero. He has never once threatened anyone who didn't deserve it, and or attacked anyone with malice unprovoked.

While Finnick was often quick to temper, it was mostly all born from irritation. There were very few things that made his blood boil.

"Awwww… does the wittle cub wanna go back to her mommy?"

And a big one was violence of any kind towards women and children.

One of the wolves steps right up into her space and inhales. The fox's lips curl in disgust when he sees the gleam in the bastard's eye.

He curses his size, and hates himself, but knows that he'll do whatever he can to get those disgusting wolves away from that animal.

Like lighting the wolf snatches her up and raises the kid by its' backpack and she yips. The action tears a fierce growl and snarl from Finnick's throat and he starts to see red.

* * *

Fear. That's what crawled up her spine and stole her breath as the three wolves started to taunt and surround her. Other than the startled yelp when they surprised her, she tried to keep silent as the taunting went, internally preparing herself to look for any opportunity to make a run for it.

They start to close in and it's like her mind turned to putty, instead of keeping her head, her mind starts to berate herself for having her hood smothering her ears. She could have heard them approach and it would have given her a head start. Maybe then she'd be streets away and safe and not here and trapped and - " _ohgodImtrapped_ –"

She pulls her guitar case closer to her body, gripping it tightly. There was a small voice in her that was shouting at her, not knowing why she was being so pitiful. Why wasn't she _moving_. She's escaped a mugging before so why –

And that's when it hits. As the wolves came closer, and she got hit with the strong scent of arousal as if poured off one of the wolves in waves, nearly choking her with her fear.

She wasn't in control of her own voice anymore. She sobbed, she begged and pleaded – the fear had nearly consumed her. When one of them grabbed at her backpack and lifted her 4 feet off the ground, the small part of her rational mind was screaming at her body to _fight_. She yips when he shakes her in the air.

Her yip was answered by a fierce, guttural growl – so loud it echoed down the street and the lowest tones' vibrations tickled her sensitive ears beneath her hood. A shiver, then her eyes snap open and across from her, shrouded in darkness she sees two reflections that could only come from a few animals.

The growl was followed by another snarl.

Her mind was clearing, fear still had its' claws buried deep but she was able to break the paralysis on her body that was preventing her from acting.

She's about to slip out of her backpack when the snarl was cut off with a booming shout –

"LET 'ER GO!"

The disembodied voice was deep and stentorian and rang even louder than the growl. She held her breath at the sound.

Then, everything happened in quick succession. The instant she felt the grip the wolf had on her slip she contorted her small body to lash out at his muzzle with her claws and twisting herself to clamp her small teeth into his paw.

Like lightning, as soon as her four paws touched the ground she made a dash for her guitar case. She heard yelping and shouting, growling and above it all that voice from before – the small vixen let it all wash over her as she clutched the case by the handle, spinning quickly and using her momentum to clock one of the other wolf in the face with it. She swung the case again, hitting the wolf that had recovered from the assault to his muzzle. This time, she released the case and dashed away – heart thumping madly and blood pulsing through in her ears as she ran, and ran, and ran.

* * *

He had the element of surprise, as did the girl – with the distraction he provided. Once she moved to claw at her captor he had leapt from the shadows, hurling a glass bottle at the wolf behind her (the one not yelping and holding his muzzle), allowing her time to land and reach her instrument.

Then in a few quick maneuvers, he was able to make it on the back of the wolf third wolf, shouting right into his ears, disorienting him and then pulling his ears backwards until he tipped the canine over, while she clocked the second one in the face.

He didn't expect to her to swing her case, but he was glad she did, as the scuffle was going to quickly get out of hand. She swung her body and threw her case at the first wolf, who had recovered. It didn't make an impact, but if allowed her to slip away and dart down the street.

The thug looked like he meant to go after her but there was no way he was going to let that happened. With little thought, kicked at his legs, making him look down then he launched himself at his face, snarling and clawing until he the wolf grabbed at him blindly and threw him to the ground.

He felt a crack in his chest, but the adrenaline coursing through his small body was too high, and he was just too MAD. Looking up quickly he sees the other two wolves picking themselves up and retreating, the other was snarling, near mad as he fought with himself to run with his brothers or finish the fight.

Finnick heard the sirens, and within a second he darted for the case and took off with it. Once he was a decent distance and in the shadows he quickly chanced a look behind him to see the wolf fleeing the scene. He smirks triumphantly quickly makes his way through the streets and away from the scene.

The last of the adrenaline was starting to go down and he walked over to a wall and allowed himself a moment to breathe. Part of him was bothered that he had a grin on his face, and annoyed at the happiness that bubbled up in his chest.

Relief. That he made it out of alive. Giddy, because what he did was so completely idiotic and wreckless but above all he felt…

"Good." He laughs breathlessly and shakes his head. With a few deep breaths he keeps a small smile, so very glad that the girl had gotten away. He _helped_.

And a small, tiny part of him, the darker part of him, was satisfied that he got to lay-in to those sickos.

His smile drops, mind blank for a moment before he hears a familiar sound. Eyes wide, he straightens up, grabbing the battered case and following the sound of whimpers. He didn't quite know why he was pursuing, or what he even planned to do once he found her.

All he knew was that the sound affected him, greatly and he just had to do… something. Maybe there was something more he could do to help. For once he can really help someone other than himself.

Finnick's heartbeat picks up with renewed motivation. He finds her quickly, and then immediately freezes.

She was doubled over gasping a few times to catch her breath and calm herself. His mind stops working as he tries to figure out how to approach her.

A few moments go by and her breathing slows, but in the suffocating silence of the night, he hears the strangled sounds of tears caught in her throat and the occasional, watery sniffle.

He hesitates, then takes a small step forward. The fennec could barely see her face from this distance, and through the darkness, no less – but he can juuust see the tip of her nose and mouth, then a white paw quickly swipes at her nose.

Finnick swallows and moves to close the distance between them when a blaring car alarm wails, the noise shattering the quiet night like glass. He spins to look around, startled, only to hear that the alarm is down a few streets and they aren't in danger at the moment. But when he collects himself, and turns to back to the girl, she's gone.

He jogs with the case and stands where he last saw her and looks around, only to see no sign of her.

Looking down at the battered and beaten case in his paw, he frowns. His ears lowering as he thinks. Clutching the case, he glares at it for a few moments as he remembers how it got this way, and the girl's terrified pleading and the offending scent he had smelt fading of the wolf that had snatched he. His scowl deepens and there's a curl to his lip, as the thought that it definitely wasn't the first time those wolves had targeted a helpless animal.

Tightening his grip on the case he is filled with renewed determination.

 _"_ _Those bastards will not get away with what they did to her."_

* * *

She wakes up feeling groggy, her eyelids struggle to open and it takes her a moment to wonder why she's even awake to begin with – so she keeps her eyes closed and just listens for noise or her alarm, and upon hearing only the sound of steady breathing she burrows deeper into her pillows.

Judy's so comfortable and relaxed, she's about to slip back into sleep when her pillow _moves._

Her eyes snap open and she's frozen, heart beating miles per minute, she tries to figure things out in her sleep-fogged mind.

The bunny listens closer to the sounds around her, and as she concentrates and holds her breath, she can hear the rapid beating of her heart and… she moves her paw that was curled to her own chest and places it in front of her. The strong, paced whooshes that she hears matched the small pulses she felt under her small paw.

Nick's heartbeat.

She closes her eyes again and relaxes, leaning forward to press her forehead against the rise and fall of his chest, matching her breathing with his the best she could as she counts his heartbeats.

Judy doesn't know how long she does that, and knows that she should have moved carefully away once she realized who she was sleeping against but…

The overwhelming sense of… _rightness_ , leaves her breathless. Opening her eyes slowly, she looks at the paw rested on Nick's chest, the grey and white fur of her paw, even in the darkness, is a stark contrast to the dark blue, ZPD gym shirt he's wearing. Bunching the cloth in her paw, she pulls it forward a bit and closes her eyes as she inhales its scent – then quickly opens her eyes again and realizes she likes it – a lot. Judy's eyes widen a little further when she feels Nick moves in his sleep and only then does she become aware the arm underneath her, and a paw flexing at the curve of her spine. Gasping, she feels her body pull itself closer to the fox – the paw that was touching lower back falls away.

Her eyes are wide and staring blanking at the shirt a few centimeters away from her mouth – frozen, she realizes she has her entire body flush against her partner's.

Judy feels not only her cheeks heat up, her entire body is hot and wired as she struggles to keep herself still, feeling like she downed two of Nick's espresso shots. She trembles, afraid of the new feeling, and wanting to act on it. In her mind's eye she wants to burrow deeper into the sleeping fox, more specifically, she wants to grip his beautiful red fur in her paws and rub her face and body all over –

Suddenly her eyes snap back open (when did they close!) and she's back to reality and knowing she needed to pull herself away before she did something she'd regret later. Meaning to move away slowly and steadily, so as to not wake her partner, instead she finds herself jerking up and away from him as she nearly falls to the floor in her haste.

Her breathing is frantic as she takes a few steps back and away from her bed, a paw to her chest to try and calm her self. Even with the panic fading, she still keeps her amethyst eyes glued to her partner. She watches in rapt attention as he groans in his sleep before curling in on himself. She continues to watch as he huffs in his sleep before settling once more.

Unconsciously, Judy smooths down her PJs with her paws, doubly soothing the weird feeling that had taken over her only moments ago.

The bunny eventually calms down enough to move over to her nightstand and sees that it's almost five in the morning. It's then that she notices the laptop left open and with a start she realizes Finnick is not in the apartment.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Please tell me what you think so far, I'm trying to be as descriptive as possible without overdoing it. Because they are animals, I'm trying to play up the importance of smell and sound... and other details. With Nick and Judy, the descriptions will focus on touch and smell (adding sound, for Judy).**

 **(spoilers for the story below, if you don't want them, don't read further!)**

 **It's going to be awhile for some 'real' intimacy, but from here on we will see the thoughts slowly go in a more intimate direction for Judy. Finnick starts to emerge from the antisocial life he'd been living, because as he starts to be around Nick and Judy for no other reason than for company, he realizes that he was lonely - and didn't know it.**

 **We will get to meet the 'mysterious' girl in the next chapter, but depending on how the scenes unfold, it might be in chapter 6.**

 **R &R!**

 **Kallen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Warning - suggestions of possible sexual assault and vague allusions of 'rape'.**

 **Disclaimer (in case you forgot) I do not own Zootopia or its characters, only my interpretations and my OCs.**

 **Now enjoy a nice, long chapter - I was working tirelessly since I woke up this morning and wrote over 10 thousand words. I tried to edit it, but if there are any errors, once I come to a small break in my writing gustos, I'll take time to go over all the chapters and fix the silly mistakes.**

 **Enjoy, I hope you like it -**

 **Kallen**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Nick wakes up to a buzzing sound. He stays still for a moment to see if Judy will wake up and shut it off, only to hear the rabbit in the kitchen, humming to her self. Opening his eyes a bit, he makes sure Judy can't see him before he stretches out and yawns, arching his back. Sighing, he sits up with a smile, and flexes his paws before grabbing the phone making the offending buzzing noise only to see that he missed a call from… the ZPD?

Eyes wide he looks over at Judy's clock and sees that it's barely 6 am. He gets off the bed and puts his phone away before trying to fix Judy's blankets and pillows. Nick smiles to himself, knowing that no matter how he tries to fix her bed, she'll still deem it not good enough and completely re-do it – but he likes to entertain himself with the idea that she appreciates that he tries.

Though he _could_ try a little harder.

Nick is mildly surprised that, despite the early hour, he feels energized and refreshed. Though he didn't sleep long, he slept well, and he's not a dumb fox (no matter how Judy likes to tease him) – he knows it's has a lot to do with the presence of his best friend and favorite bunny.

The warmth of the apartment and the soft, clean, Judy-scented blankets helped too. He crinkles his nose at how much of a pup he can be and, not for the first time, he replays what Mr. Big told him and Judy, back when they worked their first case together – _"We may be evolved, but deep down we are still animals."_

He's cut off from is musings and from fusing with Judy's sheets at the sound of her sharp gasp. Immediately he feels kind of stupid and irresponsible for not answering his phone – it must have been an urgent matter if they called so early in the morning. Alert, Nick walks the short distance across the room and rounds the small corner to see Judy on her cell – and he's able to pick up the sound of Bogo's voice before Judy hangs up and startles at seeing him.

"Oh, Nick… you're awake" Judy mutters, stating the obvious as she calms her nerves at being surprised. Nick skips the joking he'd pester her with normally and chooses instead to ask about the phone call, "So was that the Chief? Is there trouble?"

Judy looks surprised for a moment before she seems to reboot before Nick's eyes, allowing a small smile. "Yes, there is – it's Finnick."

His smile drops, and needlessly he looks around the small apartment and confirms his friend was nowhere in sight. Turning back to Judy he opens his mouth to ask but she beats him to it.

"Chief went in early this morning and he saw him sitting out front of the ZPD and asked if he wanted to come inside. That's when Finnick must have asked for us, because Bogo called right after."

Right now he knows the bunny's watching him intently, probably because of the look he has on his face. Judy had told him before that he makes faces when he's 'putting the pieces together.' If it was something she felt the need to comment on, he probably looked funny while doing it – but again, he wouldn't know unless he happened to look in a mirror.

He must have been silent for too long because Judy takes a step closer and waves a paw to get his attention back on her. Normally he would tease her about being a needy bunny, but his concern for his friend made him skip over another opportunity to mess with Judy – not that there wouldn't be plenty more in the future.

"We should get going. The Chief probably wants us there A-SAP." Nick says before turning to go into the bathroom. "I'll be ready in ten, bunny-cup – " he calls out before closing the door to the bathroom and stepping into her shower.

Once under the spray he allows himself a chuckle, knowing that he probably startled his partner with his initiative to go into work before 8am. He pictures a shocked look on her face and comically pictures her fainting in surprise. Biting his tongue he fights a grin, knowing he needs to quicken his shower and get to his buddy.

Now he frowns as he scrubs the soap from his fur quickly. "He's sure that if Finnick left, and had needed to see them for whatever reason, the guy would have come back to Judy's apartment – not go to the ZPD."

Hell, he remembers a few times where they were robbed or cornered by other animals and they didn't even consider reporting the crime because, really… who would listen to a fox? Nick's mindset may have changed a little bit, since meeting Judy, but he knows that Nick's fennec friend had seen a lot more oppression and discrimination than he, himself had – mostly because of his size.

So if Finnick thought he needed to meet with 'Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde,' instead of 'Nick and Judy', then something must have happened in the few hours since he fell asleep.

Or… Nick's contemplating as he's redressing into his ZPD warm-ups – Finnick could just be waiting for Nick and Judy to take him to get his van, as he said he would that morning. Maybe he was wondering around last night and got tired, the ZPD was close by so he decided he'd rather wait than make the trek back.

But then that doesn't explain why Bogo called. Bogo is a hard ass, like his friend – so if he thought to do something… well, _thoughtful_ … then Finnick must have given him a reason to call them in early. Even if Finnick caused a scene, demanding to see Nick and Judy, Chief would have just kicked his tiny ass to the curb.

It could be nothing, but he's still concerned.

Hanging up the spare towel Judy started leaving out for him when he'd spend the night, he leaves the bathroom and hopes to get to the precinct quickly – for once.

* * *

Judy watched as Nick shut the door to her bathroom. She's surprised at how alert Nick was this morning, and at the same time, worried about him. He seemed genuinely stunned to hear that his friend was waiting for them at the ZPD. Judy didn't get to reassure him that Finnick was probably just waiting for a ride to the tow-yard, before Nick retreated to the shower.

She decides to take the time that Nick's occupied in the shower to get changed. Heading over to her small dresser, she pulls out her uniform. Stopping suddenly, she notices that there's something yellow underneath. Moving her clothes into one arm, she reaches a paw to grab the cloth. As she's pulling it out she recognizes it as one of Nick's hideous Hawaiian shirts, then remembers that he had accidentally left it here last month when he had asked to stay with her for a weekend because he said his apartment had flooded. Smiling at the shirt, she remembers Nick being gone all day, then coming back late at night and smelling terrible. He'd head straight to the shower, and then would later crash on the makeshift bed he made on the floor. On the third day, she got him to watch a movie with her, only for him to fall asleep less than half way through, then pulling him into a more comfortable position – head on the pillow and clean blankets over his shoulders.

Smiling softly, Judy remembers kissing him on the head and whispering 'goodnight' before taking his bag with all his clothes, and grabbing his worn blankets to take them to the laundry room downstairs. When she returned he had curled up, cuddling her pillow and just looking so exhausted – she let him take her bed the rest of the night – and there he had stayed until nearly four o'clock in the afternoon the next day.

Judy frowns a little, thinking now that whoever his landlord was, had probably blamed Nick for the flood, and forced him to clean up the mess on his own instead of hiring a professional - just because he was a fox. She scowls, her eyes tearing up a little as she rubs the cheap cloth in her grasp with her paw.

She places it back into the drawer and shuts it.

The rabbit changes swiftly and is pinning the ZPD badge to her chest just as Nick is walking out of the bathroom. She looks over at him and just stares, his red fur looked glossy and the ends of his fur was still wet, making them spike out a little, like they were styled that way. Her cheeks heat up at when she notices Nick's staring back at her, but relaxes because his gaze is lazy and he has a small smile on his face.

"Ready to go, Carrots?" he says in a slightly raspy voice.

Judy gives him a shaky smile and nearly runs out the door, almost forgetting her keys.

Well… she _did_ forget her keys. Nick had locked the door and followed her into the elevator where he jingles them in front of her nose. Surprisingly he said nothing when Judy snatches them from his paws and looks away, embarrassed – though she could see him looking smug from out of the corner of her eye and she can't help but smile.

* * *

As they pull up to the ZPD, his nerves get worse and he can sense Judy is watching him. They are riding the elevator up from the parking garage that will lead them to the lobby. He suddenly feels a paw on his arm and looks down into worried, amethyst eyes, "Nick… I'm sure everything's fine."

He shakes his head quickly, "No…," he hesitates, "I don't know… it's just… the Chief isn't the type to make a 'courtesy call.'" At the confused look Judy shoots him (which is oh-so-cute he thinks), "If Finnick was just waiting for us, he would have just left him waiting – the only reason I can see the Chief calling us like he did, is if it's business."

Nick watches as Judy nods solemnly, then as expected, she perks up, "But don't worry, even if it is something, we will solve it and help him the best we can!" The red fox smiles warmly at her and nods in agreement as the elevator doors open up into the lobby. There still weren't a lot of animals waiting around because of the early hour, just small groups of officers trudging out, just finishing the night shift and one or two other 'early birds' such as themselves.

Instinctually, Nick notices that both he and Judy look towards the front desk only to see that it's too early yet for Clawhauser to be here. They both look around for their little friend and he spins around at Judy's gasp.

Wow… Finnick looked like shit. He lowers his ears and follows Judy over to where Finnick looked like he was fighting a losing battle with sleep. Everything about the fox screamed 'rough night'. Under another circumstance he'd have cracked a joke or two, but Finnick was _here_ at the ZPD, not barging into Nick's crappy warehouse demanding he gives him aspirin and beer.

Nick is pleasantly surprised at Judy, who cautiously places a gray paw on his small shoulder and trying to rouse the fox from nearly drooling on… an instrument case? It looked like it'd seen better days. Now Nick has a better idea of why his friend his here, at least sorta – if he was mugged (which is still bad) he woulda just patched himself up, but that case confirms that there's something else going on.

He honestly had no clue. Maybe he had been denied his van and got in a fight with the tow-yard owner? But that wouldn't be possible because the towyard most likely doesn't open before 6am, and he was already at ZPD by then.

Nick watched as Finnick groaned, in annoyance or pain, the red fox couldn't tell – his old partner was pretty tough. He opens his eyes and looks dazed – Nick takes a step forwards beside Judy, who pulls her paw back, "Hey buddy… how's it goin'?"

The taller fox waits for a snippy response but doesn't get one. Instead, Finnick still looks like he's coming around. Sitting up he sees his friend wince, then rub at his eyes and face with one paw – the other one laying protectively over the case in his lap, "…Nick? What time is it?"

"Early," Nick dismisses, now really concerned for his friend. Finnick wasn't looking too well, and part of him was wondering if it wasn't just last night that he lost some much-needed sleep, "What happened to you? Chief Bogo called us, said you were here –"

"Yes, yes… I know – well, not that Chief Buffalo Butt called you," Finnick snips lowly, scratching at his head while making like he was going to jump down from the chair. The other two step back as he gets down. Nick has to fight a stupid grin at the horrified and uncomfortable look on Judy's face – it was contorted as she tried not to laugh at the name. He bites his lip for a second before he prompts Finnick to continue, "Yea, he did," Nick choses not to repeat his question and instead asks a new one, "What's with the case."

Finnick blinks owlishly for a moment before looking down at it, as if just realizing that there was, in fact, a battered instrument case in his paws, and just as Finnick opens his mouth to respond they are surprised by a shout.

They all turn to see the Chief approach them, scowl on his face as always – a few officers just reporting in nod at him in greeting.

"Wilde, Hopps! Take your friend back to the interview rooms and get his statement about the mugging, then report back to me immediately." He looks at Nick and there's an annoyed snarl on his lip, "And Wilde, get your uniform on." Nick just lazily salutes the Chief before motioning for Finnick to follow him, meanwhile overhearing Judy respond more formally and with more energy than Nick, before jogging to catch up to the foxes.

Turning around Nick looks at Finnick, "Judy will get you a coffee and something to eat after setting you up in the room – I'll join to two in a minute or two."

Finnick just grunts and turns to look at Judy somewhat expectant, probably waiting for her to get going. Nick holds Judy's gaze for a moment too long, feeling his cheeks start to warm, he shoots them a saucy smile and wave before he heads over to the locker rooms.

She watches Finnick through the two-way mirror. Chief Bogo had pulled her aside from Finnick and told her to take him to Interrogation Room #1, and that he wanted the statement recorded. She frowns, hoping that the Chief doesn't follow the stereotype about foxes… though he seemed to like Nick well enough…

* * *

Judy still can't help but feel anxious, watching Finnick waiting in the room so many animals only see on TV, and to top it off, she knows he's hurt, but he refused when she offered to take him by medical first. He just said he wanted to get this done, then he'd 'worry about himself later'.

Something about that sentence bugged her, but she didn't bother to comment on it and just went to grab coffee for them. Now she watches as he lightly drums his claws on top of the battered case in his lap, staring seriously at the shining, metal table in front of him. Judy's about to set aside one of the coffees to open the door, but finds it opening for her already. She looks up to see Nick smiling down at her, "After you, Carrots." She watches as Nick reaches over and clicks the recording button on the dash before walking inside after Judy to listen to Finnick's statement.

* * *

Finnick has to keep telling himself that he's doing the right thing as he starts to get anxious and irritated. He was hungry, but he couldn't eat the doughnut that Judy set in front of him with a coffee – deciding to down that instead so he can hopefully chase off the exhaustion for a few more hours, at least until he got his van back.

Nick and Judy read him the standard disclosure agreement and he verbally responded in the affirmative, before they started asking about last night.

He pauses to gather his thoughts before speaking carefully, "I was walking down a street nearby, when I heard voices. They sounded aggressive, so I assumed it was just some thug or drunk getting into a stupid fight." Finnick looks up from the spot he was talking to on the table to see Judy watching him with rapt attention, then at Nick whom just nods, understanding. At his nod Judy turns to look at him and he answers her unspoken question, "It's not atypical for there to be a few scuffles and fights around that District, especially late at night after the bars close."

Finnick catches the worrying look that Judy gives him and again, it's like his friend can read her mind, "You only have to get caught in one or two scuffles to know that it's best to avoid that area of town, Carrots." There's a moment of silence where she looks at the two before taking down a note on her notepad.

Nick is the one that prompts him to continue, so he does – "I was going to go down another block and avoid getting caught in it when I heard –" He hesitates a moment, unsure how to put into words exactly _why_ he chose to intervene, and his thoughts are quickly interrupted when Judy gets his attention.

"Heard what?" She asks expectantly. Finnick started to feel a little out of his element, and looks at Nick who looks less serious, but no less expectant than his partner. Meeting his friends gaze he answers, "I heard a shout." He can already see the questions in her little bunny brain and scowled at her, "It was a different sound than the others, and sounded scared."

"So not a fight, but – "

"A mugging, yes." The sand fox answers.

Then the bunny-cop starts spouting questions, voice rising in intensity, lighting his nerves aflame, "So I'm assuming you confronted them? Can you describe them to me? Did –"

"Damnit, woman I'm getting to that!" He snaps at the bunny, raising his voice a few octaves. Finnick feels a little seedling of regret at the look he put on her face, but doesn't move to apologize and instead takes a steadying breath for himself through his nostrils.

The bunny could take it. She was a tough one.

He watches curiously as his ex-partner sets a comforting paw on the bunny's back and covers for her, "Sorry Finnick, please continue." He says, collected and calm. Finnick watches as Judy looks at the red fox and sees… what looked like surprise along with gratitude in her eyes. Once Judy's attention is back on him he talks to her as he continues.

"So, I went for a closer look. It was dark, and even with my night vision I could only make out four animals." He pauses and watches the bunny officer wearily, at seeing she wasn't going to cut in, he continues.

"There were three large wolves surrounding a small, hooded animal who –" Here, Finnick looks down into his lap and gingerly touches the case he has resting there. "Who had this case."

He looks up and sees Nick and Judy watching him, concern in their eyes.

Wow. He must really look like shit.

Wonderful.

Nick, sensing his hesitation, cut in for a moment, "So, Fin – what happened next?" he asks kindly, and Finnick shifts in his seat, not used to that cadence in his friends voice and feeling awkward being on the receiving end of it.

"They were taunting the animal – called it a kid before," and somehow the words got stuck in his throat. He must have had some sort of _look_ on his face, because it caused Judy to carefully prompt him again, "Before what…?" She whispered.

There's a moment or two of silence before he answers, "Before they made her cry."

* * *

Judy watches solemnly as the small fox before her clenches his fists and glares at the top of the small table, like they forced the words out of him. While it would make most animals upset to see another getting picked on, she couldn't see why it would elicit such a reaction from the sand fox. She looks beside her at her partner whose face is glum, and she sees in his eyes that he knows where this is going. Not for the first time, she feels like she's missing something, and it's getting to her.

"So… her?" Judy prompted softly, not wanting to set the reactive animal in front of her off again.

Here, he looks at Judy before quickly looking to Nick, like he'd better understand.

"One of the wolves said 'she smelled good,'" he replies with an angry and disgusted look on his face and Judy watches as Nick's face changes too. It was a look she doesn't remember seeing on his face before.

She thinks for a moment, trying to read the atmosphere and what Finnick was talking about.

Then she's transported to earlier that morning, _way_ earlier… when she first woke up. That feeling that shot through her and intensified with the proximity of the warm body and Nick's smell –

Her eyes widen.

Oh. Looking at the two foxes now… now she _knows_. Now… she knows what a certain smell can do to an animal, and at the thought of the wolf in Finnick's story having that intention towards a small, helpless animal, who could very well be a little girl.

Judy now thinks she understands the foxes' reaction as horror fills her stomach. Hoping that as Finnick continues his recount, that things had gotten better for the girl.

* * *

Sighing, she tries to hold back a yawn as she exits the gas station, steaming up of cheap, black coffee in her paw. Careful not to spill any, she sips at it while making her way in the early morning across the street and down the road. There was light in the sky and she watched as the Zootopia gleamed as it woke up around her.

It was not long after watching the sunrise that she came upon an internet café. Her ears trapped in her hood, fight to stand up in excitement. Smiling, she finishes her coffee quickly before tossing it and making her way inside.

She looks around appreciatively and waves at an elderly looking otter reading a newspaper at one of the tables, having his coffee as she approaches the cashier. Ordering an hour on the computer and a muffin, the small, hooded fox makes her way over to the numbered computer she was assigned and enters in the password the cashier provided.

Immediately she opens up the browser and starts looking at apartments in the area, wasting no time in getting her search started. She pauses in her typing and looks down to her backpack, unsure if she's able to use the café's outlets for personal use, she waits until the antelope leaves his post before she quickly pulls out a small laptop and charger and hides it under her seat, then takes her music player and hesitates for only a second before plugging it in, too.

Straightening up in her seat she hastily resumes her browsing and smiles to herself, feeling a little foolish for feeling giddy at getting away with something so trivial. The small fox then expertly navigates the net, and within forty minutes, she has six apartment complex addresses with reported vacancies, the directions and phone numbers to the library, hospital and lastly, the ZPD.

She's staring at the last address on her list when she hears someone pull out the chair beside her. "Good morning," the gentle animal greets, and she looks up to see a wolf in glasses and a sweater vest sitting on the station beside her and her heart stutters in her chest and a fist clenches. Internally she admonishes herself for being judgmental, but figures the nerves from this morning's incident were still a little raw and she gives him a polite smile and greets him in return.

Oddly, she finds herself caught in a pleasant conversation with the talkative wolf and despite the nice distraction, she's thankful when her computer's alarm warns her she has five more minutes of use. She apologizes and wishes the other animal a good day before she quickly checks her email to see no new messages before signing out and logging off with a minute to spare.

With a smile and a wave, she goes under the desk and unplugs the laptop and music player before hastily shoving them in her already over-packed backpack before hitting the streets to start her apartment search all over again.

Clutching a new sheet of paper filled with her scribbles and notes, she pulls the map of Zootopia she nicked from the gas station and looks for the first address, though her eyes stray to the location of the ZPD on her map – still warring with the choice to report the attack or not, then idly she hopes that her rescuer got away safely.

Frowning, she feels another burst of sorrow at the loss of her guitar. Bravely, about an hour after the incident, she gathered up all her courage and frustrations and convinced herself to sneak back to the spot, only to see that it was gone. Upset, she fights back tears as she tries not to get stepped on by the larger animals as she crosses the street, making her way to the first address on her list.

Taking a deep breath, she decides that she needs to set aside what happened, and focus on making sure that tonight, she'll have a roof over her head and a safe place to sleep. Even if she wears down her tiny legs, visiting all the addresses on her paper, she will push until she gets a room. Hell, she'll try begging if it will save her from another night, homeless in this massive city.

She will exhaust all the options she can if it means she never has to visit the address that Fonz gave her before she left for Zootopia; it would be for the best to keep the past in the past.

Besides, she's done owing him.

* * *

Judy sighs, shutting the interrogation room door before following her partner down the hallway. She doesn't notice that she's following him to the evidence locker until she nearly runs into his chest as he's stopped in front of her.

"Hey Judy ~," he says teasingly. She quirks an eyebrow, "Where ya goin'?" He smiles like he knows something she doesn't, and frowns. "Um…" Nick quirks an eyebrow at her and smirks. Man how she wants to smack him right now.

"Chief Bogo!" she looks down at a dvd in Nick's paw, "You'll need this." He winks at her and smiles. Feeling her cheeks blush in embarrassment she roughly snatches the disc from his paw and turns to march the other direction, calling out over her shoulder she shouts, "See you in ten in Bogo's office, Wilde!"

She pretends she can't hear him snickering behind her, and she pretends she's not flustered by his playful nature. Taking a calming breath, she steps into Bogo's office.

* * *

"So with the detailed descriptions that Finnick gave us, we can start looking at all the wolves that live in that area. From what he recounted, I don't think it was a planned assault, so it was chance that these wolves came upon the girl, and proceeded to harass her." Judy concludes after summarizing the interview for him.

The fox then continues formerly, "And I just finished submitting the instrument case to the evidence locker. According to Finnick's recount of the attack, the victim hit two wolves with it, maybe they can get something off of it, though I think it's unlikely."

Chief Bogo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the fox. While it's true he has toned down on irritating the living crap outta him, Nick usually keeps his tone light and even gets a little cheeky. Something the wildebeest finds a little refreshing – he likes any excuse to yell at someone, and Nick is his favorite to yell at. But right now, the fox was reporting like the good little officer he should be…

Then again, if he remembered right, that pipsqueak fox with ears almost bigger than him was one of Nick's personal friends or something – so maybe that's why… or it could be because the case could have easily turned out different, without his friend's intervention.

He already suspected the thugs who did this, and can't help but give the pipsqueak fox some serious credit for taking them on and getting them to run. Judging by the state of the fox and his grumpy ass, he bet he gave them all a verbal lashing too.

The Chief, who is looking at two of his smallest officers before him, mutters something along the lines of 'very good' while looking over the new file Judy had just reached up to hand him.

He's turning around with the file and about to drop down into his chair for the afternoon when Nick speaks up behind him.

"So, Chief… what's with the special interest and all the urgency?"

He scratches out all of what he thought before about Nick not irritating him anymore. That stupid fox was… well, he wasn't stupid. He was annoyingly observant, but that's what made him a good officer – the wildebeest appraised his skills, but hated when the sly fox would turn them on him.

Regardless, he sighs. He was gunna tell them all anyways, just later.

"You have the sketch artist with the witness?" Looking over his shoulder he sees Judy moving away from her partner (whom she just hit), and stands up straight, putting distance between her and her partner who's rubbing his arm and pouting. Bogo feels a grin coming on so he overcompensates with a scowl, nodding before walking over to one of the file cabinets he has tucked into the corner of his office.

"Sit!"

They scramble to sit. He tries to remain serious. He loves messing with his officers.

"The recount summary you read to me and the brief description of the wolves the witness gave, match several other reports we've received over the past two years." At this, Nick and Judy both look at the chief, intrigued.

"Depending on how the sketches turn out from your friend, they are most likely the Shalinski brothers." He drops their record file on his desk in front of the fox and rabbit. Nick looks at Judy before reaching to open it.

"Without hearing the tape or seeing the artist rendering of your friend's descriptions, I'm almost positive it's these boys right here." He taps a hoof to the paper.

"Wanted for petty theft, robbery, robbery with assault, assault with a…deadly weapon?" Judy looks up at him questioning, "lead pipe," he provides, before Judy looks back to the paper only for her fox partner to continue, "more assault and robbery, battery… and… suspected sexual assault?" Nick looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and detects a scowl fighting it's way onto his face.

"Yea, unfortunately that's one we couldn't adequately prove, but I felt it was important to make a note." He leans forward to make sure he has the bunny and fox's attention. "Listen. This is not the official case file, which won't have that statement in there, but I felt it was necessary to remember, so in my copy I added that note. One of the girl's testimonies I reviewed had mentioned that he had commented on her 'not being as loud as the others,' before she got herself away. So that implies that those two girls weren't their first victims – though they were the only two that came forward."

He watches as Judy looks down to her lap, and then to Nick who looks solemn and contemplative. Bogo couldn't help but start to develop a soft spot for the two, especially the bunny officer. He felt bad for the bunny at this moment, it is always hard to hear about these things, and he can't imagine her having to ever come across or even to _hear_ about these sorts of things from The Burrows. With one look at Wilde, he can see if all hit too close to home. But then, out of most of his junior officers, he's the one that has had the most exposure to crimes, and the knowledge of how broken the world still is.

Clearing his throat the Chief moves to stand up and take the file from Judy. "There was a report of a fight over in District One that was called in last night, around the time of the reported assault. The officers arrived on the scene to find it empty and promptly left, only to find a few drunks a street or two over."

"Sir, do we know who called in the noise complaint? Maybe they could – " Judy started, and stopped when he raised his hoof and waved it.

"I already sent officers out to canvas the area, nothing of importance has come in yet, but they are still working. I'll let you know if I hear anything. Now, what I need you to do is see if there are any cameras that may have got the encounter on tape."

He looks at Nick with a raised brow at seeing him shake his head before he finishes his sentence, "No, it's not likely – that district is popular for the more… brutal gangs and dealers to do their dirty work _because_ there are hardly any cameras, and the few there have probably been disconnected."

Judy looks at Nick worriedly, he answers the unspoken question (it was really creepy how they did that, though it was a sign of a perfect partnership… it still made him uncomfortable), "No, Carrots – I was a small time con man, and avoided those areas like the plague. Doesn't mean I didn't hear rumors, though. And when you are living like that, you take what's told to you as fact."

"So, we probably won't get lucky with getting footage… but maybe a nearby store or something?"

"We can check and see what kind of buildings are on that street and see if they have cameras, but I doubt it."

"Doesn't mean we can't try –"

"Okay you two, it's nice to see you are diligent workers, but I have other matters to attend to. Hopps!" he waits for the 'yes sir' before he continues, "I want you to finish this case file, and then add it to our suspect list and get the original file on the Shalinski brothers, then check the traffic cams, I'll alert Officer Claude to contact you if his team comes up with anything in their canvas. I want us to be on top of this. And Wilde,"

"Yes, sir?"

"I want you to take the photos from this file and confirm your friend's descriptions of them. Ask him if he can't point out what each one did, I'd like to build an updated profile on the brothers individually. When you are finished, return to me with the witness and I'll give you further instructions. You are both dismissed."

Wilde studies him for a few moments before standing straight and saluting like Hopps, then both of them turn to leave the office.

* * *

So… the first two places didn't work out, and it was almost noon. The small fox sighs, and comes to sit at a bench. Across from the last place she visited was a park, and that's where she'll spend twenty minutes moping until she gets back off her furry tail and resumes her search – one that's proving to be fruitless.

She's fighting sleep again, and struggles to keep her wits about her. How lovely it would be to simply take a nap for ten minutes, but knows that if she does, she'll risk falling asleep for hours, non the wiser, and therefore wasting another day of searching – with her _smashing_ luck so far, she'd wake up with her backpack missing, too.

Jumping off of the bench, she takes to walking by a group of children playing. She watches for a few moments and then notices that their ball was rolling in the grass near her. Picking it up she walks over to return it to the kids. The kids thank her and stumble off.

A part of her wishes she could just join them. It'd probably be ridiculously easy, she's already go the look. But coming to think of it, they probably wouldn't want to play with a fox anyways – just like the last two tenants said they 'don't rent to foxes'.

She's starting to wonder if there's any way for a fox to live in this city.

Looking down at her list, the next address is a few miles away and closer to the boarder of Central Zootopia, near Sahara Square. Frowning, since she's not very fond of the heat, but she remembers that the ad said something about the apartments being 'smaller sizes for smaller animals' – she just hoped they had a vacancy.

Or that it wasn't part of 'Little Rodentia,' she takes a quick look at the map to confirm that it's a few blocks from Little Rodentia… so it _could_ still be for rodents… but she'll give it a shot anyways. Checking the bus route and making sure she still had the change from her purchases this morning, she makes her way to the next bus stop, for apartment complex numero tres.

* * *

 **Author's End Note:**

 **I apologize if this chapter is a little boring - but as I was picturing events this just happened, and it turned out a lot different than my original brainstorming outline - but I'm happy with it.**

 **Not going to lie, it was fun writing in Chief Bogo's perspective. Originally that entire conversation was going to be in Nick's, but I thought that it'd come out better if told from the wildebeest himself - and it did.**

 **Also, it's SO HARD to leave out the girl's name and other telling information. Ugh. So if you have questions of what she looks like (so it's easier to picture her), she's small. (duh) and she has a white, furry face. That much has already been given away, so no spoilers there, more like a recap.**

 **I don't like revealing a new character that's a romantic interest until... well... they _meet_ their romantic interest. It's that moment I like to exploit - it's the bleeding romantic in me.**

 **(Possible spoilers for next chapter)**

 **Next chapter we will see a lot of different perspectives, and get some more 'background' on a few of the characters and little pretty relationship strands will be created.**

 **MAN. I'm tired.**

 **I'll post Chapter 6, which is already completed - in the morning.**

 **Hope you all enjoy so far! R &R, hugs and kisses and all the good stuff.**

 **-Kallen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He has been in here for what feels like forever, trying not to shout at the sketch artist, but wishing he could just smack his head to the table until he passes out. He doesn't even know what _time_ it is, and normally, he doesn't care, but right now he's just wanting to get to the tow lot, get his stupid van and pass out in the back for the next few days.

But that'd probably just make his headache worst. Maybe he needs more coffee?

After awhile Nick knocks on the door and walks in, a file in his hand and dismisses the sketch artist.

The smaller fox was so happy to see him, and then the red fox sets a soda pop and a bag of his favorite chips down right in front of him.

Finnick could kiss him.

Trying to _not_ scarf his food, (though if the surprised look on his friend's face said anything, he wasn't being very successful) he looks down at something Nick had placed on the table and stops chewing.

* * *

Benjamin Clawhauser had a feeling that today was going to be a day to remember, and the last time he had that feeling was when Zootopia's first-ever bunny (sorry, _rabbit_ ) officer joined the force at Precinct 01. The cheetah had just gotten back from lunch and was waiting for his partner to return.

He takes a moment to think about his partner. He loved Phoebe, he really, really did. They didn't have too much in common, but she was slowly becoming the cheetah's best friend. The long, floppy-eared rabbit had a lot more to her than her wit and sarcasm, which is one reason why a lot of his fellow officers liked her. She was a complement to his cheetah-like fantastic-ness.

And, despite the almost constant look of 'bored' on her face, she was a pretty interesting animal – he looks up from his phone, where he was flipping through picture of them together. Phoebe had asked to spend a Saturday with him this past weekend and the invite took him completely by surprise. He was silent a short few moments before he asked again, and then a third time, until she started to look exasperated with him.

He remembers he did that thing again, where he squeals so loud that every animal in the vicinity rolls their eyes and or winces at the sound. But not Phoebe, she had just smiled (again, exasperated) but he could tell she genuinely liked him. And after they spend Saturday at the movies and then out to lunch, then to see fish and finally he _had_ to take her shopping! She was so cute (she would give him 'a look' when he lets that slip, but says nothing), he wanted to just stick her in his pocket! Ben grins widely, looking at a picture of Phoebe trying to stick an eggroll in his coat pocket while snapping a selfie.

See it's funny because, he had actually _told_ her that she was so cute and small and he wanted to stick her in his pocket, she responded by taking out her phone and saying 'then where would you put your eggrolls?,' and snapped a picture.

She had then demanded that he set that as her contact photo, before they finished their dinner and called it a night.

"What are you 'squee-ing' over now?" a droll voice inquires from beside him, he frowns when he doesn't see her and then looks down, "Just looking at pics of you honey-buns!" He teases and giggles when he catches the un-amused look on her face.

"That's great, Clawhauser, so how about you grab your honey buns, so I can get back up to my chair." He looks at her, confused before raising a bag from the bakery down the street. "Oh darling! You shouldn't have!"

Rolling her eyes he sees her try to get up on her seat. He _could_ un-hide her step stool… but it was so cute watching the normally composed bunny struggle. Eventually she's back in her seat and huffs out a breath before clicking on the button to raise it higher so she was closer to his level with the desk.

"Anything new?" Phoebe asks as she picks up a file and starts to get back to work.

"Nope! But I think things will happen soon." He sing-songs to her, pulling out a honey bun. He'll have _just one_ right now, and then maybe the rest later.

The bunny just looks at him oddly before returning to work. "So, did Judy come by?"

The cheetah frowns and shakes his head, though he knows his friend's not looking, "Nooo… but I think they are here, which is why I think something will happen. I passed Nick on his way out of the interrogation rooms and he seemed a little off."

"Sometimes interrogations can be tiring – and long. I'm sure it's nothing, Ben." She tries to help, but Ben can't stop wondering what's going on. Chief Bogo hadn't left his office for rollcall either, having him hand out the assignments instead.

The amount of testosterone in that room is suffocating, he doesn't know how the women handle it, but he applauds them, nonetheless.

The two officers work quietly for a few minutes and it's not long before Ben is bored again. Then he sees something so freaking cute and squees. Ben looks over at Officer Thianta who's giving him one of her many looks, before leaning into the bunny and pointing, "Look, look, _look_!"

He frowns when she slaps his paw and snaps, "Stop pointing! It's rude, and besides, you'll sell us out." And like he predicted, once he lowers his paw and feigns working, she leans in and whispers – "so what is it? Is it Officer Tipps and Adams again?" He sakes his head but makes a side note to himself to update her on their relationship status later, before he nods in the direction he saw the animal.

"Ben, I don't see anything that would have you let out the 'that's so freakin' cute' squeal." She looks at him confused. Blinking, Ben looks for the animal.

"But… they were right –"

"Um… excuse me? Officers?"

Phoebe notices the look on her partners face and shoots him a warning look before standing on her chair and looking over the counter. Ben has to not only lean, but look _down_ and _ohmyfuckinggodit'ssotiny!_

Biting back a squeal he speaks to the girl, "Well hello there! What brings you here today?" he asks sweetly. He can just feel Phoebe's nervousness, and he knows she's hoping he won't cause a scene.

"Um…" she looks down at her white paws for a moment and then back towards the door, looking like she wants to escape. His friend must have noticed something because she's jumping out of her chair and walking around the large desk to stand beside the animal that startles when she looks up at her.

Looks up at her, "Sorry, I – I don't really know what I'm doing here, it'll probably be useless anyways but for some reason –"

The girl is babbling and he is just _dying_ inside, but there was a little worry in there as well. At a closer look, the girl had a hood pulled over her to hide her face, and she was nervous…

Sometimes they'll get animals in who have a phobia of the police, it seems, or they aren't comfortable reporting offenses and crimes. He and Officer Thianta were placed at the front of the ZPD for that purpose.

He watches as his partner takes point as she waves a paw to cut off the other's rambling. "It's okay, if there is a problem, we are here to help. That's why we are here. Are you wanting to report a crime?" He's always fascinated at how genuine and soothing his partner's voice can get – it's these moments when he realizes why they put her up front with him, and also makes him wonder why she's not out doing field work… but that's to think on another day.

The girl takes a breath before letting it out. She reaches up and removes her hood, looking up at his partner, confidently now, "My name is Ali, and I would like to report an assault."

Ben's face drops and he looks at the small girl sadly. Really looking at her now, Ben figures she is at _least_ a high school student – but then that wouldn't explain why she was here during the day, unless she skipped.

If she was reporting an assault she had reason to.

He watches as his favorite bunny takes the little fox-girl back, a paw on her back as she brushes her long ears over her shoulder as she leads the smaller animal away.

Ben looks down at his phone and the app he had open. He shuts it off and sets it in his junk drawer and turns to take Phoebe's files to finish sorting them for her while she takes the little fox-girl's statement.

* * *

It took about an hour for Nick to get even more details from Finnick, after he confirmed that the three wolves in the picture before him matched the identities of the assailants. He had tried to keep it to just that, but Finnick looked at him and flat-out said, "They've done this before." Nick, about to tell his friend the standard response of 'I can't confirm or deny,' his friend continued to point out little things on the wolves that supported his conclusion. Nick dutifully wrote them down, as was his job, before asking Finnick more about each of them and listened as Finnick gave him a (surprisingly) detailed recount of the fight, and pointed out which of the three may have certain injuries – the most noteworthy being the damage done to the face of 'Wolf #2.'

When Finnick had asked for their names he gave him a regretful look, earning him a disappointed scowl from his partner. He hoped Finnick would understand.

Now, however, he was standing side-by-side with his ex-partner in front of Chief Bogo, summarizing the new information, and wondering why the Chief asked for him to fetch Finnick. He had a sinking suspicion as to the reason why, but he was never one to assume.

Bogo was patient and stayed quiet throughout summary before leaning back in his massive chair. He gestured for them to sit and pull the seats closer – he looked over at Finnick who looked at Nick as if he had answers.

He didn't, but they both will soon – hopefully.

"So, you are 'Finnick', right?" Looking over to his friend who had chosen to stand on the chair so he was at equal height to him, nods silently.

"Okay, so I called you in, Wilde, because I wanted to speak with you alone, and I also wanted to get a read on your friend here."

Nick watches as the two toughest animals (besides Judy) he knows duke it out in a staring contest. Eventially, the Chief gives a grunt of approval (yes, Nick has gotten so good at 'Bogo speak', he can tell his 'I'm hungry' grunt from his 'I'm pissed off' grunt) before he leans back again to regard the both of them, but addresses Finnick.

"Did Wilde tell you anything about the wolves?"

"No," his ex-partner grunts back at the wildebeest, "but it's obvious they aren't model citizens."

The Chief continues, "Far from it," he watches as Bogo stands and paces behind his desk, "they are repeat offenders, but mostly for battery, assault, assault with a deadly weapon," he pauses for a reaction, but he just gets 'yea, so?' glare from his friend.

"Case in point, these three brothers are bad news."

"No shit." Finnick grumbles.

If Nick was a lesser fox, he'd do a token 'face-palm'. But luckily, Bogo either didn't hear him or is ignoring it as he continues talking. When his back is turned, he tries to give the sand fox subtle (okay, not so subtle) hints to _please behave._

Hints that the other fox is pointedly ignoring. Sighing, Nick just hopes his worrying is for nothing, and that his bestie doesn't loose his temper on his boss.

Bogo grunts and opens his private drawer and pulls out a file with a red tab. Nick looks up to meet Bogo's eyes and he now knows why he was called in, so he can guess as to why Finnick is here with him.

"The 'Major Crimes' team have reasons to suspect that the Shalinski brothers have ties to a larger gang." He pauses to look at him, "I want to confirm their suspicions, or refute them to encourage them to find a different lead."

"To them, these brothers are 'small-time criminals,' and if we catch them and press charges, I have no doubts that the Major Crimes division will find a way to convince them to rat out their superiors by exchanging information for immunity."

Nick holds his breath because he knows he's a little irritated at the news, but he can just _feel_ the anger radiating off of his friend.

"So I'm assuming you want us to do something?" Nick cuts in (mostly because he wasn't going to wait until Finnick blew up at his boss. The small fella had a _lot_ of curse words in his vocabulary, and he _would_ use them. He knew it.

Finnick glares at him, or he was already glaring and now he's just facing him?

"Yes. As far as everyone in this Precinct knows, I'll be letting you go home early to help your friend,"

"But officially?" Finnick asks gruffly, eyes narrowing in suspicion at the wildebeest, not intimidated in the _slightest_ by the towering animal. He comes to the conclusion that his friend is either very brave, or just stupid.

"Officially, Finnick, you'll be working with Wilde as a criminal informant. You too can take a break and get some rest, but I want you to hit the streets and start chatting up your contacts and see what you can gather."

Nick's at a loss for words, and Finnick appears to be struggling with how to respond. He looks equally offended and intrigued, but as usual, he settles for a scowl.

The Chief seemed to enjoy tormenting the foxes because he can see a 'Bogo smile' that he's trying to hide. At least that's one less angry animal in the room.

"Finnick," said fox looks up at his boss, and Nick remains silent, watching his friend as Bogo speaks to him, "I think you'd make a good CI for the ZPD. Even if it's just for this case, I'd like to enlist your help. You'd be paid a small stipend in exchange for information that proves useful."

"What makes you think I'd agree to 'rat out' my 'peers'." Finnick snips. Nick just wants to tell him to keep his mouth shut and stop being pissy.

"Because I listened to your statement over lunch while you were meeting with Wilde, and I read his notes about your accounts. I think you've been delft a bad hand, and that landed you in a bad place. This is an opportunity to do good with it. If Wilde has taught me anything, it's that I need to not judge an animal by their pelt or hide." The Chief sits down at his desk and looks at a file, dismissing them, "Your choice."

Nick is staring at the wildebeest in awe, feeling humbled. He turns to his right and sees Finnick looking back at him with a questioning glance, eyes wide and unsure. Nick thinks he looks too young like that, but he can sympathize – he felt the same way when Judy handed him that application what seemed like ages ago. He gives his friend a small smile and nods once in encouragement

Finnick looks down for a moment and everything is silent. Then the fennec jumps down from his seat and walks over towards the office door. Nick frowns, he was hoping –

"What are you waiting for? Get off yer ass and help me fill out whatever stupid paperwork hell I need to finish so we can get started. I want these ass-wipes in jail." Finnick gripes at him. Nick can't help but grin.

"Stop smiling you cheeseball and get moving!" He walks out into the hallway, leaving the door open and as Nick turns to look at Bogo, the Criminal Informant papers are already there. The Chief gives him a smirk, and then lets it fall and scowls, "You tell anyone –"

Nick rolls his eyes, smiling, "Yea, yea… I'm roadkill." He watches as his boss nods in agreement, before adding, in a low voice, "Wilde, Finnick will be your responsibility. He's going to be _your_ C.I., _got it?_ " He nods.

"I understand, sir…" He regards Bogo, and whispers, aware that the door is still open. "And… Judy?"

"She doesn't need to know, Wilde. It's for her own good, she can't do an undercover op on this one, but regardless she'll insist on following you and it could blow your cover and get you both hurt, and you know it." Nick watches him. He wants that phrase from Bogo, the same one he had given him the last few times he was asked to do his own work like this.

The Chief seems to understand as he looks at Nick seriously, "You are not to tell Hopps, that's an order."

Nick steps back and nods before walking solemnly out of the office with the C.I. paperwork. Shutting the door behind him, the red fox looks at Finnick who he knows overheard the entire thing. The sand fox gives him a supporting nod and gestures for Nick to lead the way back to the interrogation room to fill out the papers so they can get started.

He's immediately thankful that he has another friend he can count on.

* * *

Most of the day has gone by when Judy finally gets around to visiting her favorite, fellow officers. As she approaches the front desk, she notices that Officer Thianta is absent, and Clawhauser is trying to stifle a yawn. When she finally comes up to the desk, she greets the yawning cheetah.

"Hey, Ben! How's your morning?"

"Oh, Miss Hopps! I'm doing swell, Phoebe bought me honey buns, want one?" The cheetah offers kindly, lifting up the pastry bag. Judy shakes her head, "No, not right now, but I'll grab one from you later, I have a feeling I'll be here a little late tonight."

"Rough day, huh?" Ben asks kindly.

"Yea, something like that. Who knew paperwork could be so exhausting?" She sighs and looks around her, happy for the break.

Truthfully, she tore herself away from the desk when she heard that the Chief was dismissing her partner for the day so he could take him home. Judy is _immensely_ thankful that her boss was able to do that for her friends – Finnick looked so tired, and she knew she saw him wincing a bit whenever he moved a certain way. She needs to remember to tell Nick to take him to the doctor's if Finnick's not better by tomorrow.

"Oh hun you have _no idea_ , so ~ just here to say 'hi,' or do you need somethin'?"

Now Judy remembers the _other_ reason she's here, "Oh! Yes, I need case number 3B67700, please. It should be titled Shalinski." Ben hums as he enters it into the system and runs a search. The computer loads and while they wait, Judy decides to make conversation – and because she was curious as to where his partner was. Not having ever seen them apart since Thianta's first day.

"Where's Officer Thianta?"

He leans forward, "She's taking a statement right now." She catches his frown and, since she is kind of killing time anyways, asks, "What's the matter?"

Ben smiles at her and gets one of those dreamy looks he sometimes has when he sees something cute, or is thinking of something cute, or… well… you get the picture. "She was the cutest little thing, seriously, like, the _tiniest_ animal ever! She came in super nervous," he sighs and looks away, "it was so sad. She was so cute, and she's being so brave! My wonderful partner Pheebs was able to get her to go with her to one of the interview rooms. That sweet little girl, I hope she's doing okay, Phoebe's been gone awhile." He continues to frown.

Judy is about to comment when he hears Ben gasp loudly and look across the room, she watches as he raises a paw to his mouth. Not expecting to see anything special, she turns to look at what he reacted to… and she sees her partner walk with his friend towards the exit. She looks back at Clawhauser who gets over his…'shock'.

"O. ! What happened to your little friend?!" Ben asks, a bit over dramatic, if you ask Judy – but then again, her cheetah friend has always been a very genuine person…

Then she realizes that this is the first time he's seen Finnick today.

Judy answers the cheetah as she catches Nick's gaze and waves him over. Nick says something to the smaller fox who looks like he _really_ doesn't want to come over after looking at the cheetah.

"I can't tell you the details as it's an open case, but he got caught up in a mugging."

Benjamin looked at her with a confused look, "You mean he was _mugged?!_ " he gasps quietly, genuinely concerned. The foxes must have been close enough to overhear because Nick smiles and corrects the cheetah, "Better, he's a hero!"

Judy smiles and then looks over at Finnick, who looks horrified – like Nick ousted him (which he technically did).

Nick's grin is a mile wide when he gets the expected reaction from the doughnut-loving cop, that is to say, that the large feline was leaning forward, elbows on the counter, his tail swishing back and forth behind him in excitement as he gushes, "Tell me the story! Oh ~ tell it! Tell it!"

Judy has to stifle a giggle, which she fails, when seeing Finnick look like he wants to throttle Nick into next week. She thinks Nick is irritating him on purpose, _why_ he wants to do that is beyond her. The printer dings and she knows the files she was waiting for are finished, so she grabs them out herself – not waiting for Clawhauser, who is all wrapped up in Nick's story and gushing over the fennec fox.

"And then, after the damsel he saved runs away to safety, she leaves behind this guitar case!" Nick widely gestures to Finnick who looks at Nick like he's lost his mind, before rolling his eyes and lifting the small thing into view. Judy sees no tag on it, which probably means they were able to get it back from the lockers. She had asked Bogo to put help her fill out the form to recall the case. It was no longer needed for ID-ing the criminals, and it seemed really important for some reason to Finnick, so she's glad they allowed him to leave with it.

* * *

She's wondering how long she's been here, and is suddenly very glad she did her searching before entering the ZPD. To be completely honest, she was super nervous once she walked through the doors, second-guessing her decision – only the thought of the wolves doing this to other animals (other _actual_ children, as she knew they had thought her a kid and they were _still_ going to), mentally slapping the thought out of her head, she knew it was important. Even if nothing came of it, at least there was an account so if it happens in the future, their sentence would be lengthened accordingly.

So imagine her surprise when, after leaving for a brief meeting with her superior, Officer Thianta returned to her with photos of the very wolves that had attacked her.

Though when the bunny officer asked her to point to which wolf had grabbed her, she was unable to tell them apart and immediately deflated. She admittedly had been avoiding looking at their faces and instead looking for an escape route – now she wishes she looked up.

She had struggled through the recount of how and why she froze, but the kind bunny officer let her work through her words and listened.

However what frustrated her the most was she couldn't give any details other than the voice register of her savior, to which the bunny officer looked confused – with reason, the fox concluded. It was easy enough to tell if one paid attention, the crème-colored bunny had a hearing impairment – the obvious sign were her ears and the two barrettes, which she knew probably doubled as hearing aids.

At the moment, Officer Thianta, asking her for her contact information and she hesitates. The rabbit looks at her with a reassuring smile, "I would have asked this of you in the beginning, but it seemed like you had a lot to get off your chest."

She smiles back at the rabbit and stands on her chair to reach for the form and the pen, which the officer kindly pushes closer.

"Once you finish filling that out, you're free to go." The bunny smiles, her chocolate eyes gleaming under the harsh lights of the interview room.

Hesitatingly, she passes the form back to the officer, who asks, "No phone number?"

She shakes her head, "I just signed a lease for an apartment at that address today – I had arrived in Zootopia yesterday morning by train, and when I went to the complex that had previously agreed to rent me a room, they kicked me out, saying I 'didn't tell them I was a fox, and they had bunny residents that would be upset if I lived on that floor with them'."

Officer Thianta looks angry for a moment before she speaks, "That's not right… I'm sorry you went through that, I'm taking you got similar responses all day?"

She nods her head, "Yea, either there were 'no vacancies' or they 'don't rent to foxes.' I'm glad I got lucky today. The owner of the building asked that I give them until 6pm tonight for them to prep the room, since the other animal just moved out two days ago." The rabbit officer smiles before standing up and heading to the door, "I'll get this filed and check with a few officers to see about that guitar case you mentioned. Please wait over by the front desk with Ben, or in the lobby area in the meantime. I'll come find you there when I'm done and walk you out."

Nodding in agreement, she jumps down from the seat and leaves the room with Officer Thianta following behind her. As she turns the corner and heads back the way she came she hopes that someone turned in her guitar. Even if it is damaged, she could find a way to repair it. The thought of having to replace it made her heart sink.

Ever the optimist, she waved at the bunny officer before heading back towards the lobby.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I _know,_ I _know..._ I'm positively evil. **

**So, here you get a little more info on Nick - Chief's been using Nick as an undercover resource a few times to help with some cold cases in the past, and asks for him and his friend's help on this one. Another set up for some potential drama. Dun, dun, dun, fa, la, la.**

 **You get to see Benjamin's POV, I tried to get him on point... but idk, all I know was that partway through I told myself 'fuck it' and went a little comedic.**

 **Yea, I think you can tell I was super tired when writing this part because I inserted a lot more humor (I felt the story was getting a little too feely and heavy, and they are all funny characters so I'll try to have some more of that in between the 'deep stuffs'.**

 **Another thing I have learned:**

 **I really shouldn't write Author's Notes when I'm exhausted. I say weird shit.**

 **If there are stupid mistakes, I'm sorry. At some point I'll back track and edit, but for now I want to post this so I can continue before the plot bunnies run away me.**

 **Okay, now... to bed with me!**

 **xoxo, R &R= hearts and all that jazz.**

 **Kallen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **Picture is a quick drawing I did of the OC. She's not that... adorable, usually. She just turned out that way. Lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

She steps into the lobby and sees that the front desk is straight ahead of her in the center of the large room, and she decides to go and see the cheetah officer to thank him for this help while she waits for Officer Thianta. The fox knew it was a long shot, but she had to ask about her guitar case because then, she can honestly say she did everything in her power to find it.

As she walks she holds on to the straps of her backpack, looking up at all the large animals around her, noting that most of them were predators. Before today, she didn't even think prey could be on the police force, so she's glad that at least part of the rumors she heard about Zootopia were true – there may be hope for her yet.

Then that's when she hears it. Barely. She probably imagined it, her hearing is good but not _that_ good. Not like her mom, who had the best hearing as a fennec – Okay, she _didn't_ imagine it. It's there, but the stupid acoustics in the room were throwing it off, so she didn't know where it came from.

If she was honest, the disembodied voice of her rescuer had been on and off her mind since the attack – finding herself hoping they were okay, and what she might say or do to thank them if she were to ever meet the owner of that voice and _what_ kind of animal are they? Are they nice? They have to be, they _saved her_ , when they could have just avoided the conflict and moved on, leaving the stupid, pint-sized fox to her own devices? It really _was_ her stupidity that she got caught up in all that to begin with. What if they got hurt because of her?

Her heart's starting to pound a mile a minute as she knows she is just _making_ herself nervous.

Heck, for all she knows, it could just be a large predator that sounds like the voice – I mean _really_. She's kind of being stupid.

Noticing she's getting some irritated and curious glances thrown her way, she gets back to moving towards the front desk. She is looking at the back of it right now, and can't see if the cheetah officer is still there… Ben, the rabbit officer said his name was? But she can't call him _that_.

She's just behind the desk now and moving to go around towards the front when she hears that voice again.

It sounds cheesy as hell to her, but something about that voice resonated with her, and she wasn't one to fight instinct (unless it was to chase a mouse… then yea, she fought).

The voice speaks again a bit louder… and about her… case?

And now she _knows_ it's him. He's got to be standing close by.

* * *

Finnick was seriously irritated and exasperated with his idiot friend right now. If they were on a con, he would think he was stalling for information, but this was just dumb. He wants to go, get his van, and then pass out before he's up and tracking down leads with his former partner.

 _"_ _Ha. Now who's working with 'the fuzz'."_ He thinks wryly to himself.

"Ooohh! Whatcha doin' with the case now? Are you gunna try and find her?! OH!"

At hearing the large, exuberant (annoying) cheetah address him, he gives him a scowl and looks up at him, "Oi! Whatcha gettin' at?"

The cheetah seems chastised, but not at all deterred. He's about to speak again when the grey bunny interrupts him, "Finnick, it… might be best to leave it here with us, in case she comes to look for it."

Okay, just… no. He looks at the case in his paws and glares up at the rabbit officer, "And have it forgotten? No! I'll look after it. I'll figure out a way to return it, and if not, at least it won't be locked away in some locker!" He knows he's probably causing a scene right now, but he's kinda had enough of this bullshit, and he's about to continue his mini tirade, but he takes a steadying breath and drags a weary paw over his head and face. "Listen," he continues at a normal tone, "I get what you're sayin' but I'm the only one that cares what happens to this – if there's an animal asking about it, I will bring it in, but otherwise I'm holdin' on to it. I have my own methods of tracking animals down," He looks up, determined at the cheetah, Nick and Judy, who are all in front of him, staring with wide-eyes. With a small growl he clenches his fists and continues – "I will exhaust _all_ of them to return this to her – " Finnick is interrupted by a tap on his shoulder and a kind, melodic voice that sounded faintly amused.

"I don't think all that will be necessary."

He turns around and is met with a pair of the bluest eyes he's ever seen. All his words die in his throat as Finnick stares at the small animal ( _fox_ … she is a _fox!_ ) in front of him and takes in her bright, white coat against those startlingly beautiful sapphires.

Wow, he's sounding _so_ cheesy in his head and crap he hasn't said anything whatdoeshesay?!

Then suddenly her gaze drops from him and he's able to collect himself again, but not before he notices that the tip of her ears are black, and there's a small diamond shape of black fur on the top of her head – but then she talks, "Um…" she looks up and right into his eyes again and _damn it_ if it's not paralyzing him!

You'd think he has never spoken to a pretty girl before.

Man he is _so_ lame.

"I wanted to thank you… for saving me, and…" she looks down at the case gripped in his left paw, and she steps closer and reaches out, "I guess I owe you another thanks, for watching out for my guitar."

Her paw gently, timidly, touches his and she meets his eyes.

"So, thank you."

Finnick relinquishes the case and swallows the nervous lump in his throat, at the nicest smile to ever be directed at _him._ He finally collects himself and extends his other paw to her. "Finnick."

 _"_ _So smooth… man… smooth… just…_ _ **wow**_ _."_

But it seems to be okay, because she sets the case beside her and takes his paw with both of hers and squeezes them. "Ali… I really am, _very_ thankful for what you did. I was hoping you were okay, and that I'd get to see you to thank you one day –" and she stops talking and makes a face, noticing she rambled and he looses her eyes again as they fall to were she's holding his paws.

"I'm fine, promise. Just a few scratches – nothin' I couldn't handle." Awkwardly he raises his other paw and pats hers, which are still holding his left paw captive. Clearing his throat, he gains confidence at the look she gives him, feeling a bit more of his return. "I wasn't going to let them hurt you."

He feels himself start to smile, something swelling in his chest with the way she looks back up at him with those eyes. Finnick, for the first time in his life, was proud of himself. Everything he went through the past 24 hours led to this moment, and even if he never sees the pretty fox, _Ali_ … again – he wouldn't change a thing. Ever.

* * *

It was morning again, and Judy had not been able to get any sleep the night before. She was suddenly very, _very_ glad that she received an email on her phone that she could report in at 11. Judy's mind had been circling her partner all night, because she could smell his scent all over her sheets and it made her remember how comfortable she was but then also… that feeling… her cheeks flush with heat and she scrunches her nose and buries her face under her pillow and lets out a frustrated shout.

She really, _really_ wanted to talk about this with someone, but she couldn't go to her best friend (for obvious reasons) and she definitely, was definitely _not_ under _any circumstance_ going to ask her _mother._

That would just end _soooo_ badly. All her older siblings were mostly brothers, and her two older sisters she wasn't very close to, so they were definitely out.

Judy glances over at the laptop on her desk for a moment and then promptly dismisses the idea and groans, wriggling around in her bed, making herself even more embarrassed.

There had to be a way to fix this, or at least… something. Suddenly, Judy's ears perk up and she springs from her bed.

 _"_ _It was probably just a fluke! Yea… just… a one-time thing! Nothing to worry about at all!"_

With that thought she makes herself feel better and keeps that mantra up in her head as she gets herself ready to go in to work today.

Of course she had a little crush on Nick, he was her best friend and they were very close, and he was a very handsome fox and was sweet, and kind, and suave, and funny – but that doesn't mean she wants to _do_ anything with him or date him!

She laughs to herself, a bunny and a fox, _dating_ – that'd be sure to turn some heads!

* * *

He and Nick had decided to get his van and then head straight to the red fox's warehouse where they made their way into the basement to take a short nap and scarf food before heading out around 4 o'clock to start their 'work'.

They yaked it up (well, Nick did…) with some of their 'old pals,' while he would meander the area and see what he could find, since he was easily overlooked and preferred to let the charismatic fox do the talking anyways.

After a few hours of that, and about two more hours of walking around before they finally met up with a contact that was able to give them _something_ more useful. They followed up on the tip and spotted their lead heading into a building. They staked out the building until about 1am and then Finnick decided to climb up to see if he couldn't get a visual. Upon seeing their target with some other suspect animals watching a game on a small TV while gambling, the small, sand fox had climbed down and relayed the information to Nick. Deciding to call it a night there, and return to Nick's make-shit home at the warehouse in Wild Times.

Now, he and the red fox were sitting in Bogo's officer at ten in the morning, relaying their report.

The large wildebeest grunts, before setting down his pen he used to write down notes, "Good work, you two. It's not a direct lead on the brothers, but at least we have another connection to them and this gang." He looks over at his officer, "Wilde, you sure they didn't tell you which gang he was connected with?"

"Yes, sir. In fact he said that he had seen our lead angry at the brothers – but couldn't hear what the fight was about, and that was two weeks ago."

The ZPD Chief just hums again before pulling open a drawer and grabbing a file. "Finnick, I'm going to make copies of these files, I want you to go through them and see if you recognize any of these animals. I will have a list of names as well for you to review. Just circle the ones you saw last night with our lead."

The sand fox nods at the wildebeest before responding, "I'm gunna go. Have Nick drop them by my van later."

Nick was about to protest before his boss agrees, "Right. He will. Wilde, it's best Hopps doesn't see Finnick here with you. We'll tell her he's a CI but she'll know what you did last night if he's here this soon."

His red, fox counter-part just nodded, and before he knew it, they were dismissed and leaving the office.

They walk in silence towards the lobby, and before they pass by the front desk, Finnick decides to take his leave, "I'll be parked in the warehouse, gunna raid your fridge."

His friend just nods, distracted as he watches for Judy. Finnick sighs loudly, getting the red fox's attention back, "Really, Nick… it'll be fine… though for what it's worth, I think you should tell the bunny about the late nights. She _will_ find out, and knowing her, it won't end well with you."

Knowing he caught his friend by surprise he puts up with his idiotic, surprised blinking-spell before he turns to leave with a wave. "Ciao."

As he approaches his van he stops for a moment to really look at the piece of shit. Smiling, he steps up to it, and opens the door and hops up into the driver's seat he had modified to suit his special needs. Blasting a rock CD (it just seemed like a _System of an Animal_ day) and putting on his shades, he drove off to spend the day relaxing the best he could. As he drove he looked occasionally at the note taped to his dashboard with a barely-there smile.

* * *

Phoebe is fiddling with the file containing her notes during Ali's statement the afternoon before. Leaning on one paw as she fingers the edge of the top sheet of paper, recalling her interview with the small fox – remembering their conversation while she drove her to her new apartment.

Picking up the paper, she glances at the age the fox had written there; she wasn't a girl at all, just 3 years younger than herself. It was in the car that the bunny had asked her why someone so young would move away from home, and if she was going to college anywhere. She remembers the funny look the small fox gave her, the small frown on her face when she told her she was in her late twenties… shame and embarrassment still burned on her cheeks.

She totally deserved it when the cute fox had laughed at her good-naturedly, after pretending to be offended. The fact that she was treating the bunny so familiarly made the bunny think it was okay to invite her to return to the ZPD sometime to 'say hi'.

The bunny officer drops her head onto the desk and groans. Just thinking about how desperate that sounded, but the fox just blinked up at her and smiled saying she's like to make new friends if the officer wasn't too busy.

And then when the bunny finally reached her apartment she had winked while waving to the little fox, who looked at her funny before walking away.

Phoebe was _mortified_.

"Uh… bun-bun? You okay there?" Phoebe peels her cheek off of the papers enough to look up at the cheetah beside her, _"when did he get there?"_.

"Yea… 'm fine." She forces out before planting her face back on the desk, ears limply splayed all over the desk.

"Rrrrright… because that's a face you make when you are 'fine'." Benjamin drawls. Which was surprising, she didn't know he had the ability to be sarcastic. New think learned.

She sits up with a heavy sigh and feels a comforting paw pat her back, making her turn to look up at the cheetah, shaking her head, "It really is nothing… I just made a fool outta myself yesterday… that's all."

"Awww… what'd bun-bun do?" Ben asked genuinely, but then it was followed by a teasing voice, belonging to their favorite fox officer.

"Yea, what'd 'bun-bun' do?" Nick quips, walking up to the counter. Phoebe just blinks at him and points.

"No candies for you this week."

The fox gasps and clutches his chest dramatically, "Oh! Officer! You _wound_ me!" he laughs and then a genuine curiosity comes over his face, "But, seriously… what happened?"

Phoebe just shakes her head, causing her ears to swing over her shoulders, then sighs as she looks at her two friends. None of the officers knew, but her and Nick had attended the academy together, and as the two smallest mammals besides an otter – they often worked together on some courses. After graduating, she had been stationed at a different precinct before coming here, and was pleasantly surprised when she saw a familiar face on her first day.

"Remember the small, white fox yesterday?" Nick just nods but at the cheetah's squeal his smile widens. He shares a look of fond exasperation with the rabbit before they both look at Ben.

"Oooh! That little girl was _such_ a _doll!_ So freaking adorbs I thought I was going to _cry_!"

"I actually think you _did_ buddy." Nick 'helps'. Phoebe gives the fox an unimpressed look.

"Oh, yes… yes I did! IT was just like… _totally_ something you see in a movie! It was like _Cinderelephant,_ when –"

Phoebe clears her throat and taps the table with her paw, bringing Clawhauser back to the present with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, hun-bun… continue." Phoebe chooses to ignore the name for now.

"Well, that's the _thing,_ Ben. She's _not_ a little girl – and I _treated_ her like one."

The cheetah gasps, " _No!_ She's _got_ to be, I figured she was, like in her teens? That still makes her a kiddo in my book." She appreciates her friend trying to help, but it just makes her feel worse… because that's what she thought.

"No. She's almost thirty."

Benjamin gasps so loud, multiple animals look over at them, making the bunny slump in her seat and want to hide behind her ears. Looking down at Nick, she's surprised at the thoughtful look on his face.

"Whatcha thinkin', Red?"

The fox smiles at the nickname before he speaks, "Well, I even suspected the same… it's hard to tell. When I first met Fin, I thought he was a toddler… mostly because he was dressed as one, and running a con…" He pauses before he continues, "Though he's a fennec, they are the smallest of our species. But she doesn't look like a fennec – she had one of those rare, arctic fox-coats. If she's as old as you say, she's probably a mixed breed."

"Who's a mixed breed?"

Phoebe watches in amusement as Nick startles when Judy walks up behind him, ears flattening against his skull before he recomposes himself, but her partner beats Nick to responding.

"The little cutiepie we had the pleasure of seeing yesterday." He frowns, "So sad what happened, I'm glad she had a hero in her story." The cheetah swoons and she rolls her eyes, choosing to great the other bunny.

"Afternoon, Miss Hopps. You and Nick should head to see the Chief, he emailed us an hour ago to send you straight to him without delay."

Nick looks at her curiously for a moment before looking at Judy and smiling, offering his arm to her. "Shall we go, milady?"

Then… Phoebe notices Judy's reaction… her laugh was harsh and her normally teasing responses to Nick's little flirts were a little forced. The droopy-eared bunny catches a brief confused and hurt face on the fox before a smile replaces it and he trails after his partner, yelling at him to 'hurry up!'.

"Wow… did you –"

"See that? Yea…"

"Awkward ~" the cheetah sing-songs as he turns to the computer to continue working. The bunny officer leans on his shoulder to check the computer's clock to see she had five more minutes until they were on lunch.

She keeps her chin on his arm and leans heavily against him. Suddenly the cheetah is talking softly, and warm breath grazing her ear – "You wanna take the same lunch today? I can get Miss Andrews to cover for an hour."

The bunny nods and then moves away, cleaning up her files and getting ready to leave with her friend. Maybe she can pick the place this time?

* * *

Something's up with Judy, and it's starting to get to him. All through Bogo's debrief, where, okay – he was _totally_ being a dork and a little bit of a wise-ass, but that's only because it's a half-hearted re-hash of what he went over with his boss earlier, but for show, he has to listen to it _again_.

Nick's a good cop, and can be professional when he wants to be – but he needed to mess with Bogo, and was trying to goad the bunny into smacking him, or… well… _look_ at him.

But nothing. Even _BOGO_ gave Nick a funny look when they walked out of the office.

If Chief 'Buffalo Butt' (Finnick's words, not his… but he's borrowing it) noticed something was off, he was surely screwed.

But he didn't know what he _did_. Hell… does she _know?_ Is that why she's mad?

Well… she's not acting _mad_ just…

Weird.

That's his job, and he tells her so.

"Okay, Carrots. What's up." The police cruiser stops a little too quickly at a yellow light and he waits for his partner to look at him, moving to remove his sunglasses.

The bunny stammers and twitches, acting nervous, "W-what are you talking about? Everything's fine!"

So he was right. Something's wrong.

He shoots her his signature 'I know you're lying, so out with it,' stare that has a 99.9% success rate.

Today was _not_ his day, when his rabbit continues, "I really don't know what you are talking about, Nick. I'm fine, really." She hesitates, "You know I'd talk with you if I wasn't."

Nick clenches his teeth and scowls slightly, looking into his lap as Judy goes at the green light. They were heading to Tundra Town to run some of their information by Mr. Big. He had called ahead and was grateful that the crime boss agreed to see them on such short notice.

The fox choses to look out the window to avoid looking at Judy, knowing for whatever reason the problem was with him – but he doesn't know what he did, and it didn't look like Judy was going to talk to him about it. He tries to not let it bother him, but she was all he had been thinking about lately that it was hard not to take it personally.

Truthfully, it upset him that she said she'd talk to him if something was wrong, because he _knew_ she was lying – and then saying that… what does she take him for? An imbecile? Didn't she know that he knew her better than that, that he could see through her (very, very terrible) façade?

A nagging little voice in the back of his head whispers at him – that maybe… she didn't feel comfortable enough talking with him about whatever was bothering her.

He looks over at Judy who had a small frown on her lips and looked like she was going through her own torment. Nick's ears fall as he watches her – how her eyes are not as bright a purple, but instead appear to be very pale yet, still as beautiful as when they shine the brightest. Looking at her coat, the soft, grey fur… he notices that she didn't brush it this morning, but still looked as downy-soft as ever. He feels his thought glaze over as he remembers how she had smelled the other night when she leaned up against him in her sleep – her small arms caging his arm while he tried to watch the film with Finnick.

Suddenly he starts, and quickly turns to look out the window before Judy catches him staring. His heart is thumping wildly against his ribcage and his eyes are wider than saucers.

Did it have something to do with her awkwardness towards him? But… wait… they were fine yesterday… weren't they? Judy acted herself whenever they were together but… maybe he overlooked something, maybe… maybe…

They honestly were never really _alone_ with each other all day yesterday. Both of them had arrived quickly to work, and then got swept away with the assault case. Maybe, he was too focused on his friend, that he failed to see that something was bothering Judy? Was she mad at him? Did he do something embarrassing in his sleep that made her uncomfortable? Now he was quickly speeding through his memories of what happened the past 48 hours – mind too frantic to remember any thing other than the case.

Judy… Judy… all day yesterday he can't remember her touching him. Maybe when she playfully smacked him – that counted. He feels himself calm a little… but there wasn't really any thing else. Lately, their friendship had become pretty tactile. Arm-touching, arm around the shoulders or waist, resting a head on a shoulder when tired, hell… the last movie nights before the one with Finnick they almost could call their lounging a 'cuddle'. He _knows_ , because he usually had to excuse himself to calm his heart, or to retrain himself from planting a kiss on whatever patch of fur was near his mouth.

Feeling his cheeks warm he clears his throat, continuing to look out the window – they had just crossed into Tundra Town, and would soon be at Mr. Big's place. He tried calming himself… hopefully if he acted normal, even if he had to pull back a little and give her some space, maybe she'll feel comfortable enough to start joining in.

He breaths in a heavy sigh and watches as it fogs up the glass.

Hell. All this worrying could be for nothing, there are equal chances that it has nothing to do with him at all – but he will play it safe. Glancing at his bunny, watching her… he knows he needs to protect what they have. Just because he wants more, doesn't mean he should impose upon her. Frowning he looks to his lap, feeling the care pull into Mr. Big's gates. He'll need to be sure to give her space, and keep to himself the best he can.

Nick won't lose her because he can't control his affections. She means too much to him.

* * *

Judy pulls into Mr. Big's place and goes through his security. She looks over at Nick to see him looking down at his lap and it nearly breaks her heart, knowing that she put that look there. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, she cuts the engine and turns to her partner who is reaching for the door already to get out. She stops him.

"Nick!"

She watches his ears fall back and he pauses, but doesn't turn to look at her, she feels her eyes start to water, "Please… look at me, Nick…"

Judy watches as he appears to war with himself, but sees him slowly sit back and turn his head to look at her, though his body still faces forward. The bunny watches as he swallows before looking at her with guarded, green eyes.

She hates that look.

"Nick…" her voice cracks and she sees his ears lift a little before lowering again… as he always been that affected by her? By what she does, or says…?

Judy knows the question is stupid, because the obvious answer is 'yes'.

She moves across the large squad car so she's a little closer to Nick. He doesn't reach out to her, even as she noticeably reaches out to him… it's clear to the bunny that he wants to, but he's holding back.

She's been a totally dumby, and she needs to fix this. Her problems should not affect Nick – ever.

He was too important.

Pulling her paw back to herself she just hopes her words reach him. "I don't want to leave this car with out you knowing that I'm just being a dumb bunny…" She's whispering, but she knows he hears her. "I… want to talk to you about it, but later… we have a case right now, but… I have some things I want to ask you…"

She sniffs and leans forward to reach her paw out again, feeling desperate for his green eyes to not look at her like that anymore – like _he_ wronged _her_.

 _Crackers…_

Judy feels part of the knot in her chest ease when he rests part of his paw over hers. "She smiles at him. So, please… stop looking at me like you did something to upset me, you didn't. You're still number one, I promise you – but some things we need to keep to ourselves, yea? I was just distracted, and I took it out on you and I'm _so_ sorry… and -!" her rant starts to get desperate and loud and she let out a sob. Another knot loosens when she hears his gentle voice.

"Hey…hey… come now, please don't cry…" He turns to her slightly and raises his other paw to carefully wipe at her tears and she smiles. So relieved, and even more-so when she hears the light teasing in his voice, "bunnies… so emotional."

She gives a watery laugh and pulls her paws away to wipe quickly at her face and when she removes them from drying her tears she sees Nick's careful smile and her heart lifts again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own 'System of a Down', it's a band I used to listen to a lot, and I picture it's one that Finnick would appreciate, but of course... like with "Cinderelephant"... I had to change it to "System of an Animal" - totally lame and unoriginal... but I like to try and put my creativity into other things. lol.**

 **And you all wanted more Nick x Judy... hope this fluff was enough to hold you over a little. And I know... to end it on such a fluffy note...**

 **I'll make it up to you all with another chapter, maybe tomorrow (since I'm on a roll).**

 **And also... I really struggled on trying to settle just how Finnick meets his interest... but I wanted to get the story going so I just picked the less-lame one. I'm sure later a better idea will come and I'll want to shoot myself in the foot but... this will have to do, because I have future action and romance scenes for both couples that I want to write in already.**

 **Reading your reviews have really motivated me in writing (wow... I'm becoming a slave to my fans... and I think I have stolkholms).**

 **So, I'm gettin weird again - which means back to the drawing board.**

 **Ciao! Xoxo and R &Rs = love.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Kallen 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Judy… Nick… how may I help Zootopia's finest officers?"

Judy took a breath and prepared to explain their particular circumstance, hoping the arctic shrew and his… business associates… could help them with tracking down more information about the infamous gang.

"… so in short… that's what _we_ know… "Judy trailed off, starting to get a little nervous at the lack of reaction coming from the tiny crime boss. Thankfully though, Nick steps forward.

"Mr. Big, the animals we are after have several cases of assault to females and minors on their hands… one such attempt happened the other night, where if my friend hadn't happened to have been in the area…" Nick fades out at seeing the shrew hold up a small paw, gesturing for her partner to cease talking.

"I have heard enough. I believe I am aware of these… _thugs_ you are speaking of, and I… _may_ know of the group you speak of, though you have to understand – They are not company that I keep, so I may not be of much help to you, sadly."

Judy's ears drop and she purses her lips in mild frustration. She was _really_ hoping that her and Nick would be able to get at least a _name_ of this group… or at least a motive.

"Sir… Mr. Big… I understand the risk you could be taking, but with respect, your organization is very capable. _Surely_ you have _some_ kind of intel you can give us, even the smallest piece of information we can work with." Nick looked about to go on, but instead it was as if her partner and the crime boss were having a battle of some sort, and the fox must have seen something because he continues, "We will assure that nothing is traced back to you – give us information that is none-specific, something that could have been picked up by one of our own, were they in the right place at the right time."

There's a pause where the officers were holding their breaths, Judy doesn't dare look away from the crime boss in front of her. She trusts Mr. Big, but she also knows they he could very well have ties with the organization they want to take down. Judy was just hoping that Mr. Big knows just what kind of animals he could be protecting.

Judy is surprised, when Nick steps forwards, and lowers his voice close to a whisper, "Sir… the reason the ZPD is so interested in this group is because over the past year, the number of assaults have increased in both number and severity… these are no longer thugs, but animals who are now starting to assault families – animals who have no criminal record of any kind. It seems that they are trying to strike fear into their neighborhood, and they are spreading. We are looking for a motive, because other than blatant violence… our Chief doesn't _see_ one." The bunny officer watches in awe as the crime lord seemed to be contemplating what Nick was saying, and held her breath again, seeing that Nick was not finished.

"Mr. Big, I know how much importance you place on family, loyalty and honor. I also am aware that I myself, had crossed a line with you where I deserve your scorn and punishment – I was foolish, and I sincerely regret my actions, but also know that nothing I can ever do will mend the trust I threw away. But _these_ animals – they don't respect family, and have no honor. That can be proven without a doubt with the number of cases and incident reports we have in our office – they involve innocents, and worse – females and children. You and _your_ organization has avoided harming innocents, and stick to your moral code, only involving those who involve themselves. It is honorable."

Judy is watching her partner through his monologue and is surprised and in awe at his confidence and his insight. The passion with which he is speaking, it is not a façade – it's truth. It's _real._ His stance, his voice, his demeanor sends a small shiver of… _something_ down her spine. She continues to watch as he takes a step back and straightens his spine, standing taller. Emerald eyes flash, and her heart beat a little faster.

"But if you are protecting these low lives, then you are also responsible for any future assaults on innocents that may occur, and their suffering will be on your conscience." Here, Judy picks up a sharp intake of breath from the shrew and one of the polar bears in the room. Her purple eyes slide from her partner to the crime lord in front of her.

"You have the nerve to come in here, and question my honor? You, Nicky… know best of just how far the hands of my business reaches. The influence I have… and you are the one who speaks up to me?"

Judy feels herself start to panic she is afraid for Nick, and she chances a glance to see he is not backing down, but his eyes are starting to show resignation. He's expecting to be 'iced'. And she won't let that happen.

Almost as if the shrew anticipated her action, he raises his tiny paw, beady eyes still burrowing into Nick's. "I will give you what I know," Not he looks right at Judy, "but I was telling the truth that it isn't much."

He leans back into his chair and motions for his minions to grab seats for the officers. Once they are all seated, Judy takes out a notepad and her carrot pen to take notes. Nick just stares straight ahead, watching the crime boss.

"They call themselves _The Rogues_ , and they are made up of a diverse group of animals – though it appears that one of the members of their… inner circle… is a wolf. I cannot tell you how I've come to know this… but it is… _presumed_ … to be the truth." Mr. Big is about to continue, but Judy hastily interrupts him, causing her partner to pinch at the space between his eyes.

"Do you have a name? What does this wolf look like? What do they do?"

Mr. Big makes a gesture with his hand, dismissing the officer's questioning and continuing on his own, "I do not have a name, not can I tell you what he looks like. As far as what they do… it is… odd. I do not know how they make their money, all I know is that we do not cross paths, so they do not interfere with my businesses." He looks at Nick, "So Nicky here… should have some of an idea as to what they may be in to, based on that information."

Judy looks over at Nick expectantly, but he just nods his head and looks back to Mr. Big. She's more than a little suspicious, but she'll ask him about it later.

"Is there a contact you wouldn't mind sharing with us that we can question? Someone we can meet in plain clothes, so they aren't seen talking to 'cops'?" The fox suggests casually, and Judy's ears perk up. That was a _great_ idea… she wouldn't have ever thought of approaching it that way. She allows herself a small smile, proud of her partner's ingenuity.

They both watch the shrew as he seems to rub at his chin. He takes a moment to respond, seeming to think thoroughly on the question.

"I… may have a contact who can help you, though it has been some time since they have spoken with me. As far as I know, they don't have personal knowledge of this group… but they are… _extremely_ capable in finding more… _sensitive_ information. If I am able to get the contact, I can _ask_ that they help you. I will even foot their bill for you."

Judy smiles and straightens in her seat, thanking the crime lord for his help. He praises her for her service.

"Please… Judy… come by and visit with my Fru Fru and your goddaughter, they would be delighted to see you. It has been too long." Looking at her phone for the time, she turns back to Mr. Big. "Is Fru Fru and Judy available now? We have about an hour or two before we are expected to head back to the precinct. Then we can schedule a dinner or luncheon for next weekend, if possible?"

Mr. Big smiles and coos at the bunny, "My darling Fru Fru is out shopping with my granddaughter, but I will tell her to call you about next weekend. Even if I'm not in town, I know she would love to see you, my dear."

Within moments they finish their good-byes and shortly, Judy finds herself back in the cruiser with Nick as they drive back out the gates of Mr. Big's family estate.

Judy is about to speak to Nick about his monologue with Mr. Big when he turns to her, "So, Carrots… we have a name and a possible ID for one of their 'leaders'… but it's still not much to go on."

Accepting the change in direction, Judy goes with the flow of conversation – they'll talk personal stuff later. This case is more important.

"But it's still something more than we had before. So it's progress." Judy responds cheerily, still pleased with the way the meeting went. But then something makes her frown, "I'm just wondering why Mr. Big wouldn't just tell us that information from the start, and he had to have known _more_ than that… right?" She looks over at Nick who's looking out the window.

"While I thought he'd give us a little more to go on, I didn't expect him to tell us everything he knew." Here, he looks at her, "He's protecting himself and his interests. He has to. If there's some information, let's say for example, that only _he_ should know, and suddenly half of the ZPD knows? He's going to be implicated in 'ratting' out a 'fellow' criminal. It can spell trouble for him legally and/or make him a target for said criminal group. And _every_ criminal, minor or major, who knows Mr. Big, knows that the best way to get to him is through his family. He's protecting them. He always will." Here, he kind of deflates.

"Also, I think that when we meet him in the future that I should just stay in the car. He may be more forthcoming with you if I'm not there." Nick winces and Judy looks to him quickly before turning back to watch the road. "I had to push him to get what we got today, but next time he'll probably ice me."

Judy scowls, "But you are the best at getting information from animals. You seem to know what to ask and say… I might miss something if you aren't there." She tries to sneak a glance at him and smiles proudly when she sees a shy smile on his face as he picks at his uniform a little bashfully.

"Yea, well… I'll just have to teach you, or we need to find a way to get me back in his good graces… which will be hard."

There's a silence in the car for a few moments.

"You could always get him a new rug?"

Both officers burst out laughing, letting out loud guffaws and joking the rest of the drive to the precinct.

* * *

Ali blearily opens her eyes and glares at the offending light shining through the crappy blinds above her head. Groaning, she rolls until she falls off the small bed and into a heap of blankets on the floor. Yawning, she struggles to extract herself from the sheets and stands on her tip-toes to see the time on the alarm clock. Her blue eyes widen and she curses when she sees the time.

"Great, slept until 2. Brilliant." She mutters to herself as she makes her bed, thankful that it's small enough so she can make it without much difficulty. There were ten tenants in the building other than her and all animals she saw so far was a weasel couple, an otter, two bunnies, an armadillo and a porcupine. The owner had said there were a total of 10 tenants, but she hasn't seen the others. Personally, she was thankful for a corner unit, so she only had one neighbor to worry about noise complaints.

Not having the chance to open her guitar case the night before, due to settling in to her new place (as small and crappy as it is) and setting up her laptop to check her email and back account… now she finds herself with nothing left to do for the day, so she goes over to it now and opens the clasps.

She's on her knees before her case and hesitates opening it. If she was being honest with herself, she had been stalling all night – almost afraid to see what damage was caused to her precious guitar.

Muttering curses to herself, Ali finally opens the battered and beaten case and the fox's eyes start to water.

There, in the case, lays her guitar with hardly a scratch on it. Two of the strings had snapped, and there were small scratches from where the broken strings had nicked the finish… but it was fixable. She could still play it. Closing the case again, she falls forward and cries in relief.

After a few moments, she laughs wetly to herself before drying her eyes on her blue pj sleeves and moves to her backpack to dig out leggings and a long t-shirt. Once dressed, she takes out the three pairs of clothes she brought with her from her backpack – leaving it all in a small heap on the floor to deal with later. With her backpack on and dressed, she moves back over to her guitar case and opens it up to look at it for a moment, before reaching a small, white paw into a hidden side pocket and pulling out some documents and a bundle of cash. Sticking these into her backpack, she locks up her apartment and heads out to run her errands before the daylight fades again.

She needed to deposit the rest of her money into her back account, and change her address – then she needed to go clothes shopping and get some food. Tomorrow… tomorrow she'd see if she couldn't get new strings for her baby.

A large smile is on her face as she hops down the stairwell, and nearly skips into the street - happy that things were looking up.

Who knows… maybe she'd get to run into that handsome, copper-eyed fennec again?

She smiles and hums to herself as she makes her way to the shops.

* * *

He's woken up by a sharp knock on his van door. Grumbling to himself, he throws off the holey blanket and grabs a semi-clean shirt and shrugs it on. Rubbing at his eyes, he unlocks the latch and kicks the door open, satisfied with his friend yelps and has to stumble back to avoid getting smacked in the muzzle.

"Whadaya wan'" Finnick mumbles and then lets out a long, tongue lolling yawn - smacking his lips and sleepily scratching at his chest, he holds a paw out when he sees Nick shoving paper up at his face.

"Blue shirt. Nice." The sand fox looks at him with bleary eyes, confused before remembering that Nick really hasn't seen him wear anything other than his elephant suit or a black polo. He shrugs and at his friend clearing his throat and shuffling his feet after handing a thick file to him.

Finnick looks down, unimpressed at his red-furred friend and waits for him to speak. Nick wants something, but he wants Finnick to ask him what's wrong. He's not playing into that girly shit, his friend needs to grow a pair.

But, eventually he gets impatient because three more seconds and he's grunting, "What do you want?" Crossing his arms across his chest and tapping his foot as he scowls down at his friend who's scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Uh… you wanna come down to the basement? We can eat and go over the files… maybe play cards?"

Finnick's scrutinizing gaze softens, and he watches Nick for a few moments until the red fox looks up at him with bright, emerald eyes. "Yea, sure… one second." He goes back inside to grab his van keys and locks up before shoving the files back at Nick and then leading the way inside the warehouse and then down the stairwell into a damp basement.

He had left the lights on when he had come in here earlier for a warm beer and sandwich, before he returned to his van for a nap. Nick makes a beeline for the card table and starts clearing it of newspapers and other files – looks like more police work.

"So, you met with that crime boss… Big?" Finnick asks as he decides he _could_ eat… so he's looking for the goldfish crackers he _knows_ Nick hid somewhere in this dump.

"Yea, we did. Unfortunately he wasn't very forthcoming with information, though. So hopefully we can identify some of those thugs you saw through the window with these past criminal files and cases. If we can start compiling names and identities, to these cases, we can start drawing links between them and maybe see if there is a pattern or… I don't know… _something_." Nick rambles as he's organizing everything on the table.

There's a pause… no… _hesitation_ , in Nick's speech and it makes Finnick stop shuffling crap around to better hear his friend.

"So… Judy was wanting to come over again." He mumbles. Finnick rolls his brown eyes and finally, he finds the damn crackers. Hopping down from the makeshift 'counter' Nick created out of creates and table clothes, he hurries over to the other side of the basement where Nick is dragging over his chair and setting it in place. He mutters a 'thanks' and then climbs up.

"And you should have let her, or _told_ her." Finnick hears the sigh, even as he makes a bunch of noise trying to open the wrapping from the crackers. Wordlessly, Nick asks for the cracker bag, which the sand fox relinquishes. Nick takes a pocketknife and tears into it before handing it back.

"It's just… I don't want to have that conversation with her right now. Or ever, if I can avoid it, _especially_ with this case."

"Case wouldn't stop you, it's not that pressing or time-important right now. What's the real reason." Finnick demands, calling Nick on his bullshit.

It startles a laugh out of his friend who shakes his head as he pulls up his own seat and tosses a file onto the crackers he's eating, earning him a scowl from the sand fox. "You know me too well… stop it."

Finnick picks up the file and gives Nick an unimpressed look. The taller fox sighs as he pushes himself away from the table and walks over to where he keeps his clothes on an old, store clothes wrack in the corner. He starts undressing as he's talking.

"Judy has been acting weird all day, like… not normal."

"No shit." Is his unimpressed response – he could pretty much picture Nick's eye-roll when he continues.

"Really… it's just… you know, we have our own rhythm and everything but today she was avoiding me, not talking to me unless she really _had_ to." Nick makes a frustrated noise and slams shut a drawer, making Finnick's ear twitch as the sharp noise echoes off the basement walls.

After a bit of silence, Nick starts to return to the table. Finnick looks up at his friend who's scowling to himself.

"I'm taking it that you talked to her and she denies any thing is wrong." He deadpans, making Nick drop the scowl and replacing it with a tired smile.

"Yea, something like that…" Finnick catches Nick's green eyes and replies with a raised brow, telling him to continue or elaborate. "She denied it at first, but then a little bit later she apologized, said she would talk about it with me later… but that right now it's something she wants to keep to herself…"

Finnick regards his friend who's looking despondent and then rolls his eyes, "I think you are making a bigger deal out of things than they need to be. Just let her be for a bit." _That_ just earns him a sharp glare, one he's not that accustomed to receiving from the red fox, causing his brows to raise in surprise and for him to set down the file in his paws.

"You don't understand… we tell each other every –"

"NO. You don't."

Nick's eyes are wide as Finnick, having enough with his friend's pity-party, glares right back at him.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Wilde. Until _you_ are ready to be more honest with her about at least _some_ things – like why you avoid having her over, for starters – then you are really in no position to try and force something out of her that she's unwilling to share with you."

The red fox deflates a little, picking at the sleeve of his white t-shirt, "I guess…" he starts mumbling quietly. If Finnick didn't already have above-average hearing, he would have had to lean forward, "I'm worried that maybe she's upset about the other night. Maybe in my sleep I did something that made her uncomfortable or…"

 _"_ _Oh… fuck… pleasedon'tlookatmepleasedon'tlookat –"_

Damnit. Wide, green eyes look up at the weary fennec fox, who really _doesn't_ want to talk about that night because… awkward.

Aaaand now Nick knows he knows something… because he can't _look_ at his friend right now.

"You know something. Don't you." He could hear the soft rumble of a growl under those words in Nick's throat and suddenly Finnick is the one who wishes to withhold information.

His eyes show his friend his reluctance to be having this conversation with him, but the fennec relents. Because he's a good bro.

Never let the records say otherwise.

Sighing, Finnick rolls his eyes good naturedly before continuing, "Yea, man… but it really wasn't that big of a deal. We all fell asleep. When I was leaving, she was stretching and sticking her head right under your nose and hanging onto you like a freaking koala cub. Before I shut the door, you two kinda tipped over but there wasn't anything inappropriate or nothin'… unless something happened after, but you were both out cold... and both of you had creepy-happy smiles on your faces." He scratches at his muzzle to try to dispel the awkwardness he feels.

But then he looks up at Nick, who looks bashful and nervous and... _super_ funny. So, Finnick smirks at the look on his friend's face. If he wasn't already all furry and red… he would be now.

He could pretty much _smell_ the embarrassment wafting off of him, and he could hear his friend's heart beats pick up.

Finnick allows himself to drop the smirk and smile confidently at his friend, hoping to be reassuring. "Look, Nick… if it's really about that night… from what it sounds like, she was the first to wake up – she's probably just embarrassed at having been clinging to you all night. If she's avoiding being close to you or acing nervous, that's probably the reason – so stop worrying. It sounds like when she's ready to tell you she'll tell you –" He stops talking when he sees his friend's hopeful green eyes looking back at him.

"Really? You think so?"

Okay. Now he's done with this pity-party and feelings shit. Time to stop this train right here. He scowls sharply and snaps, "Yes. I just told you, you idiot. Now… stop your whining, you woke me up to work, let's work, so I can get back to sleep. I was having a pretty nice dream before you pounded on the door."

He watches Nick blink at him before smiling slyly.

Oh shit. What'd he say to get Nick to wear _that_ face…

"Nice dream… huh?"

No… nonono…

"Was it about a certain little white foxy? Maybe saving another damsel in distress?"

"… you're so dead, Wilde!"

Finnick, with a growl, launches himself at his friend's face and they proceed to wrestle for the next half-hour, the work forgotten on the table in the meantime.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry that nothing much happened in this chapter, but I wanted to get some 'bro time' and talk out of the way, as well as the meeting with Mr. Big.**

 **Also a little snippet of Ali. I know nothing major happened here, but the importance of Mr. Big's involvement will be shown later, and I tried to set the stage for Nick and Judy's up-coming personal conversation which will be enlightening... perhaps.**

 **Next chapter will have some more info on the case, some Finnick and Ali scenes and Nick and Judy cuteness/feels.**

 **Stay tuned! I'd write more tonight, but my hands are going numb. DX**

 **3**

 **Kallen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!**

 **Okay, so while doing some research - I found I made a mistake with Chief Bogo (he's a cape buffalo, not a wildebeest). So I'll go back to fix that mistake later, but from here on out, I have it corrected.**

 **Also, this chapter was getting super long, so some pieces will be continued in chapter 10.**

 **Additionally - Fennec foxes range from 9 inches to 16 inches. For the sake of this story, Finnick is 16 inches tall (putting him just below Judy's shoulder) and Ali (the OC fox) at 12 inches - She'll be closer to Finnick's size portrayed in the movie. It had annoyed me that some of the concept art and even some scenes in the movie they shrunk Finnick at certain points. So for the sake of visualization while reading this fic, he's about an inch or two under Judy's shoulder. (His HEAD, not his ears. Otherwise he'd be as tall as Nick cuz fennec's ears are freaking massive (and adorable beyond words).**

 **If you have not already seen the cover art for this fic, click on it. It's not that great of a drawing of Ali, (a little 'cuter' than she really is) but I wanted to get her proportion and her fur pattern down for better reader visualization. Also, FYI, (and spoiler) she's NOT a pure-bred fennec. She's a 'mutt'. Arctic marble fox and fennec fox are her parents (this is super important way, way, way later in the fic, probably in Pt. 2).**

 **If there are any questions, please P.M. me. If you have requests for shorts or want a sketch of any of the OCs, let me know. If people want them I'll start doing them and posting them online.**

 **Now, without further ado...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Judy's frowning to herself as she enters her room, dropping her veggie-burger take out bag on her desk before flopping face-down onto her mattress, groaning.

The day had been worse than she feared. She had hurt her partner's feelings, and to top it all off, Judy had realized that she had completely forgotten to drop by the front desk to ask after Nick's birthday that afternoon – too concerned with the way Nick was picked up by the Chief almost the moment they returned.

The bunny knows that Nick and the Chief have a good relationship, but she has been noticing an increase in the number of times Nick is called into his office, with or without her. She knows they don't associate outside of work (because she's almost always with the sly fox) so it can only mean he's talking with Nick _about_ work… because, as friendly as Bogo can be (which is not at all) she knows the wildebeest would not talk about outside stuff in the office – much preferring to pretend he's made of stone.

Judy turns over and lays on her stomach, pulling out her cell phone when she feels it buzz in her hip pocket – she really should change out of her uniform.

 **Nick: "Sorry for leaving you with the report, Carrots. Bogo wanted me to give some files to Fin."**

She blinks a few times at the message, surprised (and delighted) that the fox had texted her.

 **Me: "It's ok. It is not like you meant to."**

After sending the message, she is quick to add –

 **Me: "I wouldn't blame you if you did, though. I am sorry about today…"**

Judy holds her breath as she waits for a reply, trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

Her and Nick have had fights and arguments before… but it has always been about trivial things, or stupid things – and although this is both trivial _and_ stupid… but… for whatever reason, it feels like this is about much more.

Something is off, and she's scared.

Nick is the one animal she can't be without. She's hoping to dispel whatever awkwardness is between them, and awkward distance she knows she's causing.

 _"_ _For such a stupid reason, too. Seriously…"_

She's about to toss her phone across the room and bury her head when her screen lights up with a new message.

 **Nick: "It's okay, Carrots. I overreacted. I was just worried about you."**

 **Nick: "And if I did anything wrong... I hope you tell me."**

Judy is about to send a hasty reply when Nick sends another text.

 **Nick: "But you were right."**

She's staring at the screen with wide eyes… what was she right about? What did she say? She hopes it's nothing bad – Nick is sensitive, and she doesn't want him being self-deprecating again.

 **Nick: "There are things we rather keep to ourselves."**

Okay… now Judy's confused. She's glad that he's not going to try and pull information out of her that she's not even sure of yet…

But if _he's_ saying that… that means there are some things he's not telling her.

And now that's all she can think about, but for now – she needs to send him a response.

 **Me: "Nick… you didn't do anything wrong. It's just me, and I don't even think I would know how to explain it anyways."**

 **Me: "Can we please be back to normal tomorrow? I can't do another day like today."**

 **Nick: "Okay Carrots. But only if I get a doughnut and a hug tomorrow. :P "**

Judy laughs and tears of relief well in her eyes.

 **Judy: "You are becoming like Ben. Be careful."**

She laughs out loud and she starts to undress after not receiving a message from the fox right away. Judy is in her PJs when she hears her phone buzz twice.

 **Nick: "I do want to talk with you about some things tomorrow though."**

Judy feels her heart skip a beat, and now she's nervous. Maybe Nick wasn't okay with things – what if he suggests they give each other space? She already feels a distance growing between them, that won't help –

She reads the next message.

 **Nick: "It's about the case."**

Judy can breathe again.

 **Me: "Okay. Am I picking you up at the same place and time?"**

 **Nick: "No. Fin will drive me in. I'll meet you at the front."**

 **Me: "Ok… have a good night, Nick."**

 **Nick: "You too, Carrots. 3 "**

Judy giggles at the heart he tacked on the end and she sends back a heart and a winky-face before setting her phone aside again.

After the bunny returns from brushing her teeth she sees she has another new text message, and she smiles, thinking it's Nick again.

She's mildly surprised to see a text from Clawhauser.

 **Ben: "Hey Judy! PheeBee got Nicks bday for you! See you tomorrow!"**

Judy grins and bounces on her feet a little before replying.

 **Me: "Thank you guys! 3 I'll bring doughnuts!"**

 **Ben: "Noooooo thank you, bunny-bun. PB and I have had toooo many lately. But thanks! :3"**

The bunny officer smiles and sets her phone over by her desk to charge it before sitting down and finishing her cold veggie burger while she opens her laptop to watch a movie before bed – silently wishing Nick was there, so she could tease him with her carrot-broccoli burger.

And maybe… maybe so she can lean against him again.

* * *

Nick pretty much glides through the glass doors of the ZPD that morning with his trademark smile, not letting the grumpy fennec trailing along behind him dampen his mood in the slightest.

"Well, well, well… look who's on time?" Judy has a playful, teasing smile on her face and it loosens the small knot of apprehension that the fox was trying to squash all morning when he was getting ready.

"Oh… Carrots!" He gasps, holding his paws to his chest and smiling at her, teasing. "You really think so little of me? Of _course_ we'd be to work on time!" He's grinning now, and completely ignores the questioning look on her face as he steps aside and looks behind him for Finnick. Whose ears are drooping so much they almost touch the floor, and he's rubbing at a brown eye like a toddler. The red fox winks at his bunny counterpart as she covers her smile behind a paw.

"You gunna wake up soon, buddy?"

"I got us 'ere, din' I?" The sand fox mumbles and then yawns loudly.

"Where you two up late last night?" Judy asks, crossing her arms over her vest.

"Yup! Up late and hard at work, speaking of…" Nick takes a few steps closer to Judy and hesitates to put a paw on her shoulder. He notices that the hesitation puts a sad look in the bunny's eyes so he takes another step forward and sets his paw down on her arm before leaning in to stage whisper. "Chief wants to speak with me and Finnick after roll call, I want you to be with us."

Nick leans back to see the look on the bunny's face and it's not one he particularly _likes_ … but he'll take it over anger any day.

"Okay…" she mumbles back, a suspicious tone to her voice and face. It makes him twitch nervously for a moment.

"Fin, could ya wait here? I'll come get you when we need to meet with the boss."

"You want to take the files?"

Nick shakes his head, paw redirecting Judy to start walking towards the bullpen, "Nah. Keep them with you. For our eyes and Chief's only, at least right now."

"M'kay," is the distracted fennec's reply and then the partners are off towards one of the many hallways from the lobby.

"Nick, what's all that about?" Judy asks in a quiet voice, not wanting to be overheard. Nick is grateful for it, as he pockets his paws and leans forward and towards the bunny slightly.

"It's part of what I wanted to talk with you about today, but it needs to be in private," and, already knowing his bunny won't be satisfied sitting with just that, Nick adds, "What I can tell you right now is that Bogo has enlisted Fin as a CI to help us with our case, and wants his involvement under-wraps."

"Why am I just learning about this now?" Judy scowls a little. Nick frowns and hesitates. He knows Judy won't take all the secrecy kindly, and will want a better explanation – he will have to start considering (honestly considering) Finnick's advice to get her in the loop, even if he has to go against the Chief's orders.

Giving the bunny a sidelong glance as they are approaching the bullpen, he swallows nervously before responding, "Chief told me to keep it between us…" Nick sucks in an audible breath and looks down at Judy, his partner and best friend, before opening the door to the bullpen, "I'm sorry, Judy… I really didn't want to keep it from you."

He doesn't wait to hear Judy's response before he pushes open the door and they are overtaken by the loud whooping and hollering of their fellow officers.

* * *

Finnick is sitting, slumped in one of the waiting chairs in the lobby, his small tail thumping against the seat every few seconds. Nick had dragged him out of his van and nearly tossed his ass into the freezing, broken shower of his – Finnick is constantly surprising himself, shocked that he had let Nick _live_ after pulling that stunt.

He must be going soft. There will _not_ be a repeat of this morning _ever_ again. The sand fox almost clobbered his taller, redder counterpart buck-naked, he was so mad. It had felt like the smaller fox had _just_ fallen asleep before being rudely (it was _so_ rude… honestly, that jerk) woken up. Finnick had stayed up a few hours after Nick, scribbling in his messy writing a bunch of notes and little things about the case files and suspects on an old, legal pad Nick had had lying around (he tore out the doodle pages and taped them to the wall – one of them was an outline of a bunny with a badge and a heart next to it. Finnick snickers, remembering the drawing. He had _almost_ taken Nick's phone to send the picture to the bunny, but he honestly had no clue how to work those fancy things. He'd be happy if he could get his old, flip-phone back some day.

The sand fox looks over at the front desk for a few moments and watches the crème-colored, long-earred bunny and her chubby-cheetah partner interact. Then he starts to replay the scene from Tuesday afternoon as continues to stare. He frowns, dropping his gaze to his feet, which are about a foot off the ground from his seat. Finnick digs a paw into his jean pocket and pulls out a neatly folded note, gently smoothing it out with his paws on his thigh before he picks it up, smiling at the name with a heart drawn next to it.

He remembers saying that the fox didn't have a phone, but still had an email address she checked occasionally. Not wanting to ruin the moment or embarrass himself further, he just nodded and accepted the slip of paper with a smile and a quiet wave when she walked off with the long-eared officer.

Finnick heaves a heavy sigh, and touches the neatly written letters and numbers of the email address, frowning. He had never had an email address, rarely did he have the opportunity to have a phone – the few phones he did have were old, outdated models that only called or texted. The longest he had a phone for was one year. Eventually he just gave up having one, because once he partnered up with Nick, there really wasn't a need anymore. And if he hardly used a _phone_ , then why would he ever need an _email?_

Frowning, he wishes, not for the first time, that things were different.

He really didn't want that to be the last time he saw the pretty, oddly-colored fox. Not for the first time, he thinks about her guitar. If she played the guitar, he wonders if she sings, and what her voice would sound like. The sand fox can't even imagine, but he'd like to find out some day.

Finnick's sensitive hearing picks up the voices of his friend and Judy (who he's guessing is a friend too, so he really should start calling her that in his head), he shakes his head roughly and scowls, quietly cursing to himself.

Since when was he wistful, or nostalgic?

His pansy of a fox-friend is rubbing off on him, what with all his 'flowery feels' for the bunny. Finnick feels silly, but he can't help himself.

Her eyes were _beautiful._

* * *

"So let me get this straight – we have a positive I.D. of five animals, four are possible suspects to some of these cases, but aren't in our system, and three were completely unknown?"

"More or less." The sand fox huffs, crossing his arms as he shifts in his seat. Bogo sighs and picks up his glasses, holding out another file in front of him.

The buffalo looks at Officer Hopps and sighs through his nostrils, resigned. "Since it looks like Wilde is insisting you are _completely_ informed of all operations on this case, Hopps," he tries not to smile fondly at her perking up in attention. If she realized how young it made her look, she'd stop doing it, "Wilde and Finnick are undercover partners on this case."

He lets that sink in, pretending to clean his glasses as he sneaks a glance at his officers and C.I. in the room, taking in their reactions.

"I felt it was best, Hopps, that the less animals who know about this, the better. And since a C.I. needs a handler, and because Officer Wilde brought him in, I have assigned Finnick to report to Nick should he come across any useful information to assist us with cases in the future."

The bunny officer leans forward to look around her partner and at the sand fox smiling, "That's great, Finnick!" The cape buffalo wants to laugh at the scene, but refrains, instead preparing himself for the bunny's following questions.

"And while that's great, sir… I don't understand why I couldn't be let in on this." She waves a paw at Nick, who's (for once) keeping his trap shut.

He sighs and pretends to be annoyed (which if he's honest, he totally is), "Officer Hopps, I ordered Wilde to keep his actions to himself," He rubs at the hide between his eyes, giving said officer a half-hearted glare, "He _did_ disagree with keeping his actions this week from you, though it looks like he didn't last long."

Bogo is watching Nick carefully, trying to gauge how much he wants to reveal to his partner – with a slight nod from the fox (which he would have totally missed, had he not replaced his glasses) he sighs and continues.

"Hopps," he makes sure she's looking him right in the eyes and holds her gaze, pulling rank on the bunny, "while your concern is noted, how I want to use my officers is my business. Nick has, at my order and request, agreed to relinquish and gather information by using his previous… status… as a con-man. It has assisted not only in cases _you_ are in charge of, but about a dozen other cases in the building."

Bogo sees the red fox start to panic, looking between him and his partner almost frantically. He feels for the fox… he really does. The buffalo knows too well how much he cares for his friend, and if he has to appear as the 'bad guy' in this, he will. Regardless of their previous agreement to leave the bunny out of Nick's more… nefarious, dealings on behalf of the ZPD.

There's a moment of silence, and he sees the fox officer about to speak to Judy but is stopped by a small paw on his arm by his friend. He meets the fennec's hard gaze for a moment and nods, silently thanking the smaller fox for the intervention. His rabbit officer needed the moment to process, and doesn't need to hear the guilt and self hatred and apologies that were sure to flow from her partner's mouth.

"I… I understand, sir." Judy looks up at him and he nods settling back down in his large chair.

"So, Officer Hopps… you, Wilde and his C.I. will be the only three privy to this information for the time being. I will repeat this order, since we are now involving you, Hopps – As you progress in this case, you will keep what you find between yourselves and notify me of _everything_ that you find. You will _not_ discuss the case, or any details with any other officers outside this room. I will pick and choose what information is released, and when, and to _whom_."

He lets that settle in the room for a moment or two before he gets nods from the three animals in front of him.

"Good… now… I'm assuming you and Officer Wilde have more details regarding the individuals you witnessed? Briefly recap that evening, and tell me what new information you were able to glean from the files I sent to you with Wilde."

Bogo smirks at the surprised look on the stoic fennec's face. Before meeting Wilde, he would not have taken anything foxes said seriously – but since they met over a year ago, the red fox has more than proven himself to him. And if one of his best officers vouches for the C.I. he'll listen.

He watches his fox officer nudge the smaller fox and give him an encouraging smile.

"Nick and I hit the streets the evening after I reported the three wolves in the hopes of finding out if they were a part of what's been goin' on –" the sandy-colored fox makes a waving gesture with his paw, as if that explains the rest. Bogo rolls his eyes, but doesn't ask him to elaborate. "Instead Nick found a different lead. Spoke with some porcupine vender that saw the wolves getting yelled at by a bobcat. So we looked for the bobcat and followed him to this abandoned factory – we didn't get close or anything. I climbed up and was able to look through the window, with Nick on the ground as a look out. We stayed for an hour or so then left."

Wilde turns to look at Judy, nodding. "We came here Wednesday morning before you came in to report that to Bogo. He suggested we speak with Mr. Big to see first if he at least could give us a name, since we are… acquainted with him." Here is when Finnick snorts derisively, "I still can't believe he didn't ice you the first time… after that stunt you pulled with the skunk –"

" _Thank you_ , Finnick." The fox officer glares at his friend, who looks smug. Out of the corner or his eyes he sees Officer Hopps roll her eyes.

"Okay, boys. So, I want more details on the animals you saw. You said there were twenty, but we only have details on twelve?"

The C.I. tired of sitting, stands on his chair and leans against the back of it like it was a wall. "Yea, I counted twenty one animals in the room. It would have been wasteful to try and get key details on _all_ of them, so I paid most attention to the animals who were speaking, at one point or another."

While the C.I. was speaking, he was flipping through some of his notes in Nick's report folder. "You said here that they were not _The Rogues_?" He scowls.

"Yes, sir. Finnick had said that they didn't look like they were all in the same group, rather that the meeting was probably with another gang, or higher-ups."

"What do you mean 'didn't look like'?" Hopps asks, and he nods in agreement, looking to the foxes for answers.

"Look." There's a frustrated growl coming from the fennec before he steps forward on his chair and speaks confidently and with conviction, "I took note of twelve animals, not including the three wolf-bastards from Monday night. They were all wearing different attire. Five of them looked roughed up, like they had recently been in a fight or somethin', then there were some of them that were dressed smartly – I'm talkin' suits and ties. I'm tellin' ya, this was a meeting between several group leaders, I'm thinkin' at least three, based on how they were dressed."

"So what about _The Rogues_? They are my primary concern right now, fox."

"Sir, we think that at least half, if not a third of that gang was there, sir. Finnick and I think that, based on the demographics and the geography of the rise in crimes – "

"These 'suited animals' were meeting with _The Rogues_ , maybe to hire them as muscle for a job or to do some dirty work for them." Finnick adds.

"Right. At this point, based on the observations and how Finnick was able to positively I.D. at least five of the animals present to the recent crimes in Downtown, we can assume that those five animals are _definitely_ part of _The Rogues_. Based on the presumed gang's M.O., and the presence in this meeting."

Finnick nods at his partner before catching the cape buffalo's eye again. "Because this meeting looked like it was one with other, higher crime lords or leaders from other groups or gangs, we can safely say that those five animals are either major players, or lieutenants for _The Rogues_ gang."

Judy's eyes are wide, and he himself is leaning forward in his seat. Judy continues the report by asking the question the foxes were waiting for – drama queens.

"So what you are saying is…"

Officer Wilde grins at the fennec before turning proudly to his partner, "We just may have the identity of some of _The Rogues'_ leaders – we are one, _major_ step towards taking them down, sir."

Okay he can't help it. His boys are _brilliant_. Barking out a laugh and a grin, he pounds on his desk in excitement. "YES! Good work, boys!"

Judy looks between all of them in awe, stuck between being happy and also a little lost – Nick basically did this on his own (well, with Finnick) and with out her. Chief Bogo tries to collect himself again, and in two beats, he's back to business.

"Right. Hopps!"

"Yes, Sir!" She salutes, traces of melancholy off her face. "I want you and Wilde to come up with a strategy to track these animals. We need to take the rest of this case carefully. Evidence is needed to hold charges against these animals, and I'd like to try to get an I.D. on the other players in that meeting. If there's a way we can find out what that meeting was about, we may be able to stop whatever they have planned – but our top priority, Hopps, Wilde, is tracking those animals."

"Wilde, you help your C.I. create suspect files, have him sit with a sketch artist, then turn those files in to Officer Thianta to see if she can't find possible matches in our database. This comes first, tomorrow, you and Hopps will be one of the three teams I will send out on this job. I want to know the movements, and if there's a level 4 or higher criminal activity, I want you to cuff them and bring them in."

There's a chorus of 'yes sirs' and a grunt before he dismisses them all from his office, hoping to get a few moments of quiet before he meets with another team to review their drug trafficking case.

Chief Bogo sighs heavily through his nose and frowns, picking up his notepad and skimming the words on the page. Something deep in his gut is telling him that meeting may be a bigger deal than he's bargaining for.

But he's usually a very lucky animal, so he's not _that_ concerned about it.

* * *

"Hey Judy, has Mr. Big or his goonies called you yet about that 'contact' of his?" Nick asks around a bite of sandwich, making the rabbit cringe before answering.

"No, not yet – I really hope this person can help us –"

"Let's just hope they're not involved." Finnick intercedes, earning himself a look from the female rabbit.

"What?"

Nick rolls his eyes at his friend and Judy watches them as they bicker. Smiling softly, she redirects her attention to the files the boys had spent the past four hours working on. The Chief was nice enough to have lunches delivered to them, which was probably both out of kindness and hopes that they'll keep working and finish faster.

"These are really good notes… this is your handwriting, Finnick?" Judy asks kindly, looking over at the smaller fox. She watches in slight amusement as the fox shifts a little and scratches his ear, "Yea…" then he seems to collect himself as he glares, defensive, "What about it?"

His snappishness earns him a teasing admonishment from the taller fox, and the fennec returns it with a rude response. She clears her throat (so she doesn't laugh) and when they shut up (finally) she continues, "They are pretty thought out, you were able to get all this from just watching a group of animals talk? You didn't hear what they were saying?"

Nick meets her eyes and his gaze is soft – fond. He smiles gently before turning to regard his friend sitting beside him who is shrugging noncommittally, "Yea… just gotta know what to look for – you can tell a lot about an animal from their clothes and their actions." Here, Finnick smirks at the fox beside him, "It's something you need to know when running a con," he looks back at Judy, meeting her eyes with his own brown ones, suddenly serious, "skills you need to have to know which animals are bad news – who's lying, or who might hurt you..."

Her partner clears his throat, "Yea… anyways, you shouldn't be so surprised, Judes – I learned some of my observational skills from him." Nick grins wickedly and Judy rolls her eyes.

Judy takes in what the foxes are saying before looking back down at the notes, setting them aside to pick up one of their recently created suspect files, "So these are the kinds of animals you steered clear from…" she mumbles, but of course the fennec would pick up on it. His hearing outshines her own.

"Yea… bad news." Finnick leans over the table to tap a claw at the paper she was looking at, a description of a sleek, black panther with an expensive suit jacket and maroon, silk shirt – "These animals are criminals by choice, not by necessity."

She looks up at the fennec, purple eyes meeting brown, "Animals down on their luck, or with limited opportunities… can make a life for themselves – like Nick and I."

Here, her partner continues solemnly. She looks over at her best friend, and sees him looking down at his paws in his lap despondent. "And animals like that, do it for power and control."

Judy watches Nick, as he avoids looking at her and finishes up his chips while taking another file from in front of Finnick and reviewing it.

The rabbit officer looks beside her friend at Finnick, who's looking right back at her with a solemn gaze. They all resume their work, exchanging information or ideas back and forth for the next two hours until the files are mostly finished and ready for the sketch artist who, they found out, would be coming in tomorrow.

The rest of the day and that night when Judy goes to bed, despite the solemn mood it put her in, she felt a little closer to Nick after that day – feeling like she understood his position (and Finnick's) a little bit better.

That night she dreams of a small fox kit, full of hopes and dreams, only to be beaten down and muzzled by those he wished to call friends. Judy dreams of holding him in her arms, and rocking him as he cries.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And another chapter complete! I'm on a role with this story, found a way to tie a lot of things together, and better weave things through cannon (so awesome I'm jazzed)**

 **But my wrists and fingers are killing me, so need to take a break for a day. So Chapter 10 will be posted most likely Friday night, because I'll be resting tomorrow, then I'll be seeing Batman vs. Superman at the IMAX with a pal of mine. So... YAY. Ish. (I'm a marvel fan, myself. currently superduper into spideypool and GoTG)**

 **PMs are awesome! Reviews are too! Luv likes and favs etc etc.**

 **You all keep me motivated and going... so thank you!**

 **Kallen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ali throws herself against her door once she steps inside her small apartment and groans as she slumps to the floor.

The small, white, patterned fox closes her bright blue eyes which were weary from the long trek back to her place. She had been out shopping _all day_ , and she remembers why she absolutely _hated it_.

But, she didn't have any friends to help her carry her bags, nor a vehicle to get around quickly – so she had been on her feet, laden with bags since that afternoon. She had a _hell_ of a day, but at least the phone she express-ordered had made it to her building (and the janitor was nice enough not to steal it… it _has_ happened before).

Waddling with the heavy load, she moves closer to her bed and drops the clothing bag beside it and then makes her way over to her desk, pushing aside her laptop to open up the box with her new cellphone.

It wasn't anything special, a simple, pay-as-you-go model – but it was necessary, she felt, to have a phone in case of an emergency… or if she makes some friends.

Ali snorts in derision.

She could _hope_ , anyhow.

At least now she's a little closer to being all settled in, she thinks. Ali really doesn't know how to cook much other than the basics, but the kitchen (small as it was) looked like it was operational. So she might just try to make something…

The phone chimes as it comes to life, announcing it has 50% battery life left. The arctic fennec turns the phone over in her paws, inspecting it. Really, she had bought it on a whim – trying to have a new start in a new place, basically with _nothing_ , it was something that had appeared on her brainstormed-shopping list.

Now that she has the phone in her hand, she's not quite sure what she should do with it.

Obviously, enter in her important contacts – at least, that's what she thinks she should do. Instead, she opens up some jellybean game and wastes about twenty minutes playing until the phone announced that it had 40% battery life left.

Blinking she looks at the time and sighs before setting the phone in front of her. She rests her cheek on her right paw, while the other is stretched out and clacking her claws in boredom against the lacquer finish of the cheap desktop. Looking over, she can see her perturbed expression through the reflection on the blackout screen on her laptop. Her scowl deepens and she forces out a loud sigh before straightening in her desk chair and allowing her face to meet the desk with a dull _thud_.

She realizes that she got a phone with no one to call.

Then she wishes she had gotten the handsome fox's number. Ali supposes it might be hero-worship… or it could have been the deep tones of his voice, which was pleasing to her ears… It could have _also_ been the way that the look of surprise and nervousness laden with exhaustion on his face did not dull the shine to his warm, almost red, brown eyes that had shown _relief_ and happiness when seeing her – whatever it was…

The lady (who felt more like a girl at the moment, and looked like one too) was completely smitten with the fox.

Ali lifts her forehead off the desk about two inches before dropping it back down again with another _thud_.

She was being stupid. He probably thought she was a kid, or simply wanted nothing to do with her – he was just a good animal. And she had shamelessly _flirted_ with him, probably making him super uncomfortable. The mini, arctic fox turns her head on the desk to look sideways out the window, cheek now smooshed against the desktop and resting slightly on her new phone.

The moon was almost full, and the sky was nearly cloudless.

Looking out the window, resigned, her sapphires glimmer just a bit before closing and taking a deep, calming breath only to release it as a gentle sigh. Her eyes stay closed, and she makes no move to the bed to sleep.

He hadn't emailed her yet.

But maybe she can text that bunny officer? Officer Thianta _did_ give her a number in case she needed help around Zootopia, or someone to talk to.

She scrunches her face, chastising herself for feeling a need to make friends so soon. It shouldn't matter.

As long as she was away from that place and those people, she should be content. Honestly, it would probably be smarter to keep a low profile for the time being, anyways…

But then she wasn't good at that, either.

* * *

"Good Morning, Phoebe!" Clawhauser greets her with a smile and an extra note of enthusiasm in his voice.

She just waves her paw lazily and lets out a yawn that shows all her teeth, making the cheetah laugh. He always found her teeth to be amusing, for whatever reason. Though… Ben _did_ tend to find most furry mammals smaller than him to be either cute, or amusing… so she just rolls her eyes and shrugs.

Rubbing at her eye with one paw, she swings her satchel up onto the desk above her head before reaching out with both paws to climb up to her seat. It took two tries, being that she was so tired and uncoordinated. Something had possessed her to watch a marathon of ' _Stripes are the new Spots'_ until 1 a.m. It had seemed like a great idea at the time, but now she was totally regretting it.

"I was watching that show you were talking about, about the female bunny who's imprisoned –"

Clawhauser squeals and even with her dulled senses it's still too grating for this ungodly hour. "Ooooh! Didja like it! It kinda takes a few episodes, but it gets, like, _super_ good real fast!"

Phoebe drags a hand down her face before taking off her police cap and halfheartedly trying to smooth out the fur there before replacing it on her head.

"I did. It was really good, and I lost track of time – I probably got four hours of sleep." The crème – spotted bunny grumbles as she rubs at her eye again, only to startle when Clawhauser snaps his claws in front of her nose.

Well. That helped.

"Wake up! Judy and Nick are here!"

Phoebe fixes her posture and looks down quickly at her uniform, noticing it's a little rumpled she tries to smooth down the front with her paws before looking up as their favorite team reaches the desk.

She smiles and nods, opting to stay silent as Judy speaks with Clawhauser. Something about a new, _Gazelle_ app or song. Wasn't really her cup of tea, to be honest.

This bunny preferred music a little darker, thank you very much.

"No sleep last night, Long-Ears?"

Phoebe doesn't fight the smirk that the nickname pulls on her face and instead leans forward and raises an eyebrow at the red fox.

"Hmm… I see you got yourself some files there." She drawls. Nick just gives her a cocky grin and lifts the stack from his side and into her face. Leaning back, she carefully grabs the file stack and looks at him, unimpressed. Judy must have caught the exchange because she's scoffing and rolling her eyes as she turns to her partner – though the little show of exasperation fails, because a grin pulls on the other bunny's face.

"Officer Thianta here is tired. Too much Carrot Juice?" The fox officer smirks at Phoebe and she just rolls her eyes again.

Clawhauser _tsks_ beside her, "Do that too much and they'll get stuck in your head, hunny bun." This gets Nick to let out a loud and obnoxious guffaw and Judy to laugh cheerfully alongside him – though at least she _tried_ to be more discreet about it until she saw Phoebe was smiling good naturedly and nearly joined her partner on the floor.

As her friends laugh around her, Phoebe is about to roll her eyes again before she stops herself and just ops for pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing loudly. "Okay. You guys… it was not that funny." The crème-colored bunny drops her paw from her face and glares at them, "That was like… two or three seconds of chuckling at most."

Nick inhales sharply and a wide grin threatens to split his face, but what she takes note of mostly is Judy – watching Nick and matching his grin, a hazy, nearly dopey, look in her eyes.

Those two need to wrap this shit up soon or she'll lock them in a closet.

Phoebe struggles to appear nonchalant as she listens to Nick while still trying to eyeball Judy, "It's because it was at _you_. A joke at _your_ expense. And it was a _good one_. It was just…" he scoffs in mock frustration and dramatically throws his paws in the air. Nick then goes on to excuse themselves so they can go clock in before heading to the bull pen, and as the fox is walking away, congratulating Ben on his 'quip', Phoebe can't help but notice Judy shuffling back slightly while watching Nick.

Officer Thianta already knew what she wanted – she takes a sticky note and writes down a message.

Judy (sly bunny she is) just raises her paw and waits for a paper to meet it. When it does, she quickly slips it into her pocket – just as Nick turns to call for her, teasing her about being 'lazy' and 'falling behind'. Phoebe watches Judy's smirk turn a little mischievous before she bounds after her partner.

Leaning on the counter, she rests her chin in her paw as she watches the pair disappear down a corridor.

"Did you tell her?"

"Nah. Wrote a note for her to meet up later."

She can feel Ben's scrutinizing stare bore into the side of her head as she redirected her lazy gaze to the front doors of the ZPD where two officers were dragging in a muzzled tiger who was hissing and snarling, his claws locked behind his back as the two elephants muscled him down the corridor leading to the larger cells.

"Oh my gosh, _what?!_ " Phoebe nearly shouts in exasperation as she slaps her paws onto the counter and snaps her head to glare at the cheetah, nose about an inch away from his where he was _still_ looking at her with suspicion.

"Hmmm…" He raises an eyebrow before nodding, as if he just made some sort of decision inside his head or whatever – sitting up he leans back slightly and stretches before trying to act nonchalant.

Her lip threatens to curl in irritation but instead it just twitches before she starts to 'work' too. They were actually productive for all of five minutes before Clawhauser breaks it.

"You gave her some cryptic message, didn't you?"

Phoebe just hums, pursing her lips to hold back a smile.

"Probably just a location and a time," the cheetah huffs.

Still she says nothing as she sorts the files in front of her.

"You are so cruel… stringing her along like that."

A smirk stretches across her face, "You know me too well, Clawhauser."

"And they say I have a flair for the dramatics." He mutters spitefully, which startles a snort out of the long-eared bunny before she traps the rest of the laugh with a paw to her face.

The partners look sideways at each other snickering before simultaneously turning back to their work.

* * *

"So, it looks like we will be on a split-shift today." Judy comments unnecessarily to the fox walking, relaxed and lazy beside her.

"Yup. Gunna do some snoopin'," Nick looks over at her and smiles nicely, which she returns. They approach their assigned cruiser and hop in.

"So, Wilde, who do we have?"

Clearing his throat, Nick reads the case-file, "Gaspard Lennings, a.k.a. 'Gassy,'" they both look at each other and try (and fail) to withhold smirks, "is a raccoon who has an affinity for thievery, clawed assault, battery and possession of illegal substance." Judy crinkles her nose and glares ahead at the streetlight as Nick wrapped up the basics in the suspect's file.

"As an anecdote from Finnick, this dude does _not_ play nice." At the serious and stern tone in Nick's voice she turns to look at him and sure enough, his voice matched his face and she draws in a breath.

"He's a dirty fighter with an affinity for using smoke and flash-bang grenades. This guy will try to outsmart us, not out-run us, Carrots."

She draws in a large breath and feels confidence flood into her chest, "Then we will just have to be smarter and faster! We got this, Nick! Don't worry!" Still driving, she chances a glance to her partner who looks a little less serious, but worry is still in his eyes but in a moment it's gone and replaced with a playful smirk and his copper sunglasses.

"Let's just not go in over-confident, Cottontail…" He settles himself into the passengers seat after setting the file safely inside the glove compartment, "Besides… we need to catch our bad-guy in the act before we go cuffing him, don't want all that work to go to waste!" He huffs a laugh before turning to look out his passenger window.

When she sees he's occupied she chances a glance at him and smiles sadly – he never uses the word 'muzzle,' and she absolutely hates the look on his face when they are forced to use them. They usually have dinner once they are off their shift, and she hugs her friend until he's better and then they watch lighthearted kid shows all night. It was tradition, and one that she'll gladly continue whenever her fox needed it.

"Okay Cottontail, stop day-dreamin' and turn left at the second stoplight up ahead. Then we should park two blocks down in an alley. Back into it so we can get a good look at the animals passing by." Nick's gentle, teasing tone brought her out of her head and if she didn't have fur, her cheeks would have been red. Still though, she felt flush from embarrassment and from the kind, knowing look he was giving her. It just made her want to throw her arms over his shoulders and burrow her nose into his neck and _breathe_.

Clearing her throat (and her mind) she follows his instructions and they set themselves in the alley.

They had a _looooong_ day ahead of them…

* * *

The small, marble fox yawns loudly and stretches in her seat. Blinking wearily at her laptop screen she finds that she can barely keep her eyes open. Rubbing her eyes she shakes her head a little to try and rouse herself out of her daze. Ali looks again at the screen in front of her and smiles a little. She was actually able to get a bit of work done – after falling asleep last night at the desk, Ali had woken up and decided to spend the rest of the late evening and early morning getting caught up on her transcribing and coding. She wasn't _done_ with her work… there was a lot to catch up on… but she could afford to take a break.

Now it was about ten in the morning and she was determined to not sleep, regarding– she's never had a proper sleep schedule before, but it wouldn't do her any favors to become a night-fox. Besides… she was starving, and one thing she failed to get yesterday was _food_. Other than some coffee and snacks here and there, she has yet to have a proper meal and decided right then and there that the next item on her agenda would be acquiring food.

Hopping off her seat and stretching again she decided that a shower would be in order before she heads out for the day.

Ali hums to herself as she jumps up to stand on the edge of the tub beneath the shower head and reaches to turn on the faucet before pulling out the stop to divert the water flow to the shower head. Once that was accomplished, she drops herself down into the tub-shower after pulling on the curtain to close it as much as she can.

With the shower working and warm, she hums to herself as she lathers the soap over her head and behind her ears. Her melodic voice gives a slight echo in the small space as she allows the warmth from the water to soothe and wake her.

Idly she wondered how her old friends were doing. They weren't especially close, but with everything they experienced together it was hard _not_ to form some kind of bond. With thoughts of her old band, she frowns and thinks about her precious guitar – not knowing where she can take it to get it fixed. She knows she's being silly, but she didn't feel like she could trust just any-animal with her guitar… upon closer inspection, it needed more than just a string, there was a crack on the back near the base which may get worse if she doesn't fix it soon.

Still… maybe she'll just get the string fixed and worry about the crack later – she needs to wait for a paycheck, and she's unsure when that will be. She misses playing. It feels like it has been too long since she last played her guitar… or sang.

Finished with her shower, she plugged in and turned on her mini blow dryer, pinning her large ears back to try and quite the loud noise from the small device. When done, she runs a brush through her fur before walking out into the room and pulling open a drawer where she had a few clothes. She pulls on a pair of black leggings and a deep, purple shirt with long, quarter sleeves and a scoop neck. Backing up she looks at her self in the mirror and smiles shyly. Ali turns to look at her back and bites her lip – she has always been a little self-conscious about her coat. From the top of her head and a little in the back of her head was a black diamond-like shape of black fur that stood stark against her bright, white fur. She lifts her tail and swishes it a little; there was a very thin, black stripe of fur leading to the tip, which was completely black. Her tail had more fluff than most fennec foxes, and was a tiny bit longer as well.

Even though she typically hid her tail within baggier clothing, or curled it up under her sweaters so it was out of sight, she personally liked it. She flicks her ears, and tweaks another smile at her new shirt and leggings in the mirror before she turns away and gathers her things before locking up and leaving her flat – feeling giddy and confident for the first time in a long time.

She could feel it was going to be a good day!

* * *

They cased the building across the street, rumored that their suspect and fugitive frequented the building for over the past two hours of restless 'observation', the duo decided that their time would be better put to use later in the evening.

"Maybe the guy is sleeping? Aren't raccoons like, nocturnal?"

"Many animals naturally are, yet we still come out during the day – but you may be right…" Judy mumbles and scratches her cheek sleepily. Nick could tell his friend was bored out of her mind, but was too professional to complain, unlike him.

He calls the Chief and gets the 'okay' to abandon the post until their evening shift, until they were to clock out at one o'clock, the cape buffalo wanted them in Sahara Square to take notes on a robbery that had happened earlier that morning.

"Okay, Chief – Wilde out!" The fox hangs up the phone and turns to look at the bunny who is watching him expectantly. He assumes she heard most of the conversation, because there is a shimmer of hope in her eyes. Nick can't help but smirk fondly – he _totally_ knew she was bored.

"Good news, Carrots! We get to case out a robbery!" The fox chuckles when he hears the exasperated bunny sigh and mumble something along the lines of 'finally', before he punches in the address for the incident and they are off.

While they drive, Nick has an idea to maybe clear the air between the two of them – he knows they have both been feeling the tension between them rise, and he is anxious to get things back to normal – or at least, better than how they are now.

Sure, they've had a pretty good day so far, but he has always been sensitive to the bunny's moods, and he can basically _feel_ Judy's apprehension – of what, he's uncertain.

But she can no longer deny that it has nothing to do with him.

Nick thinks back on what Finnick had said while he mindlessly chats with Judy about mundane things on their way to the site. His little foxy friend had a point – he was being hypocritical, and he'd probably be better off telling Judy what she wants to know.

He just needs to find the right time…

"We're here! Let's get this over with." Judy says tiredly, though with a smile on her face – though Nick knows something is wrong. Those words were not normal for his bunny.

She'll ever only use that tone or attitude about work if it's one of the occasional times they are assigned as meter maids (usually as punishment for going 'off book').

He decides to stop her before she completely opens the door and alerts the shopkeeper they had arrived.

"Woah there, Carrots – hang on a second!" Nick keeps his tone light and jovial, trying to stay as close to normal as possible.

Judy turns to look at him, one paw on the door handle like she's waiting to escape. Nick unbuckles his seatbelt and crawls slightly across the large cruiser until he's sitting closer to his bunny, he notices the hitch in her breath and her eyes grow a bit wider. His keen, green eyes catalogue these reactions to analyze later, then he reaches out a paw and sets it gently over her knee. He can feel her muscles stiffen at his touch and he tries not to frown – he feels his face fight the reaction and he supposes his face looks like he's grimacing, but he needs to bite this out before he chickens out. Again.

"Look, I know you have questions, I have questions too. Things have been weird between us, and I want us to have a talk… so… at lunch? We have a few hours before our night shift. I think then would be a good time." Nick sees her open her mouth to retort but he leans away a little and shakes his head, stopping her before she starts.

"I know we had mentioned we'd wait until after the case, but I don't think we should –" Nick gives her a pleading look, one that he _knows_ she can't turn down.

His heart is pounding loud in his chest and he wonders if the rabbit can hear it. The two seconds before she sighs and answers felt like an hour – "Okay." She whispers, letting go of the door and clutching at the sleeve of his uniform, she leans into him a bit, making her have to look up at him. It's his turn for his breath to hitch, and a wave of warmth rushes under his fur – he knows he looks nervous or… something, because she gives him a shaky smile of reassurance before pecking him on the cheek and pulling away.

The fox officer comes back to reality with the slamming of the cruiser's door. Nick jolts, shaking himself out of his daze and trying to calm his rapidly beating heart before he shimmies over to his side of the car and letting himself out after grabbing his notepad and sunglasses from the console.

Nick is more than happy to let Judy do all the talking, as usual.

The only difference in this interview is that Nick hardly says a word, afraid of whatever may come from their, now scheduled, conversation.

He just hopes he doesn't ruin the only good thing in his life. Nick watches Judy as she flawlessly handles the interview with the victim, and it's only after he sees the shopkeeper's husband give him a funny look that he tears his admiring eyes away from the bunny of his affections and decides to take case the shop, pretending to look for evidence.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry about the long wait, I had a really hard time trying to set things up. The next two chapters will have romance and drama... I will try to get into a better head space - promise.**

 **Anyways, hope this can hold you over! Got a lot of Nick and Judy coming in the next chapter, and I will bring in Finnick.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Judy gets a text as they are walking back to the car after interviewing Mrs. Cardenas, when she checks it, it's from Phoebe –

 **Phoebe:** **"** **Let's meet for lunch. Got word you and Wilde are off right now. Chief wants you both to be back on duty by 6 tonight."**

 **Judy: "I thought it was 5?"**

 **Phoebe: "As of 5 min. ago, it's 6. You will be relieving Officers Brenner and Cast."**

 **Judy: "Okay. Where do you want to meet?"**

 **Phoebe: "Josie's Bar and Grill, 3** **rd** **Street Sahara Square."**

 **Judy: "Okay."**

"Who're you texting, Carrots?"

The bunny officer startles a bit before she looks over her shoulder a little nervously at the fox, only to see a sly, lazy grin stretch across his face. She huffs and continues walking to her car, not noticing that she had stopped almost in the middle of the road. Heat fills her cheeks in embarrassment at being caught off guard. "Phoebe wants to meet up. I forgot I promised her we'd do lunch today."

She unlocks the car and makes her way to the driver's side as she hears Nick's response, "Wait… I thought we were gunna talk?" Judy feels her heart skip nervously and her shoulders tense up. "Well, that was before she reminded me. We can talk later, Wilde." _Or not at all, like… ever._ She says to herself.

Judy doesn't want to be mean, she isn't… it's just… she's afraid of what might come up, and she really doesn't want to unearth whatever has been different between them since the night they had Finnick over.

The gray-furred rabbit purposely avoids looking at her partner, because she doesn't want to feel guilty. She can already picture the look on his face – she hates it when she upsets him. However, instead the fox lets out a heavy-weighted sigh – "Okay, I guess that's fine… So I'll see you at four thirty? Our post is starting at five, right?"

Judy's shaking her head before he can finish his sentence, "No, Phoebe texted that the Chief wants us to report at six."

"Little late, but I guess all the cool kids come out at night." He quips, and she gives him a side-long glance to see a lazy, smug smile on his face, so she turns her head and smiles back with a smug look of her own, "So you are strictly a day-time fox then, I get it now."

She struggles to keep the smug look on her face instead of breaking into a grin when Nick scoffs, pretending to be offended, "Bunny! I would have you know that I was the _coolest_ of kids!"

"Right! _Was_ being the operative word here." She responds easily.

"Carrots! You _wound me_!" He removes the paw that came up to his chest and unfolds his cop-glasses, "I'll have you know, that even though I'm wearin' blue that under all this," Nick gestures to down his body with a sweep of his paw, "is still a bit of the bad boy you know and love." He slides his glasses into place and leans back in his seat like he owns the car.

Judy couldn't help but drag her eyes down his body when he gestured at his uniform. She mentally shakes herself and pulls her gaze back to the road where the light ahead of them had turned green.

It's only silent for two seconds before she smirks, "So when you were conning, you were trying to 'hide your bad self' under clown-shirts and lame ties?"

Oh. The _look_ on Nick's _face!_ Judy is trying _so hard_ not to burst out laughing! She mentally cheers for herself – that was a good one. She's been meaning to insult that look for _ages_.

She hated that stupid yellow-green shirt.

He looks much better in blue.

Judy can tell Nick's trying to remain cool as he gulps down an indignant sputter, and he slips on the suave, lazy smile that's his trademark – "All part of the gig, _Carrots_. Got to seem unassuming to get nice bunnies to buy us a fifteen dollar popsicle." Here, he grins smugly, "Besides… you liked the tie, admit it." Here he pulls his sunglasses down his nose a bit and gives her a wink. Judy bites her lip to withhold a grin.

"Oh… I guess so… it _did_ make it easier for me to drag you away from shiny things."

Nick makes a choking sound before he bursts out laughing. Judy allows the stupid grin to take over.

"You got me. That's the whole reason I became a cop – it was all for the shiny badge." The fox snickers and grins handsomely – Judy tries to keep her eyes on the road ahead.

They were almost to the precinct.

She tsks good naturedly as she makes a right and the precinct comes into view.

"You foxes and your shiny things."

"You bunnies and your carrots." He easily quips back.

Judy parks their car and hops out after she kills the engine.

"Okay, but seriously… was the shirt _that_ bad?" Nick asks her, and she's about to laugh at him, but she heard the small lilt in his voice. Instead she deadpans, "Yes. It was horrible."

"Aw… common, Hopps, you don't think that." He says when she comes to his side and they both start walking into the ZPD. "I really, _really_ do. I hope you burned them."

He laughs, "See, that is why I don't have you over, you'd burn my wardrobe!"

Judy feels a pang somewhere in her chest but she ignores it because she's having too much fun at the moment. She didn't really want the reminder that she doesn't know where her best friend lives.

"Oh, yes. You'd have nothing but your uniform left." She smiles at him as he holds open the door for her. They stroll through the lobby, bypassing the front desk, Nick's hands are folded behind his back as he nods his hellos to their fellow officers with a contented smile on his face.

She remembers that shirt, and wonders why a fox like Nick would purposely dress down like that. Judy thinks it was probably so that him and Finnick could pull off their con, but still. He was a handsome fox – even when he was wearing that ridiculous shirt and stupid tie.

Judy prefers the blues on him. It makes his red fur shine and his green eyes bright. Speaking of his bright eyes, they are looking at her right now.

"It was all part of the con, Carrots! Gotta be less assuming when you're out there on the streets! Things get tough! Gotta fly under the radar." He makes a gesture with his right paw before bringing it back behind him. Judy rolls her eyes as they walk right into the elevator to bring them up to Chief's office.

"I guess I can see that, but that doesn't explain you wearing it to the aquarium or to my parent's farm."

"Same thing, Carrots – besides, it's kind of hard to find things that look good with this red fur."

She rolls her eyes and smirks, "You are a handsome fox, Nick – I'm sure there are plenty of things that… what's that look for?"

Nick's face, which was carefully kept neutral, had suddenly split into a huge, mischievous grin.

"You just called me handsome." There's a giddiness to his voice that's confusing her, suddenly she has the feeling she should be afraid… but she puts on a face and shakes her head.

"I take it back then, if you are going to be annoying about it." She juts her chin off to the side crosses her arms over her chest. Nick is silent for a moment and smirk pulls on her face until –

 _"_ _You are a handsome fox, Nick."_

It's her own voice being parroted back at her. She feels her stomach drop and her ears flinch as she stiffens. The sound of the rewind on her pen echoes in the elevator before it dings.

 _"…_ _handsome fox…"_

Jesus cheese and crackers – she can _hear_ his smug echoing with the stupid recorded voice… ( _her_ stupid recorded voice).

She jerks out of her stupor when the elevator dings and the doors start to open, after frantically patting her pockets she is spinning around she leans forward to shout at the _infuriating_ stupid fox, shocked and affronted, " _NICK!_ You _pickpocketed me?!_ "

But Nick is already bursting through the partially opened doors and down the empty hallway, and when she growls he's laughing.

"You can take the fox off the streets, but you can't take the street out of the _handsome_ fox!"

"NICK?!" She's feels her heart race in her chest out of nerves, excitement and embarrassment. He turns and walks backwards, waving the carrot pen at her while giving her a large smile that washes away all her anger, "Dumb bunny!"

Judy huffs as she feels her cheeks heat and crinkles her nose and mumbles, "Sly fox…"

Okay. She knows when to admit defeat. Judy can be a good sport about this...

"I'm gunna kill him." She grumbles under her breath, Officer Diaz and McHorn overhearing her as she stalks past them.

"… What'd Nick do _now?_ " Diaz mutters behind his hand to the rhino officer, who grunts. "Don't know, but Hopps will get him back – she always does. This has always been their thing."

Judy hears this and smirks confidently, slowing her stride.

That's right… she'll pay him back.

She'll get Phoebe to find out where he lives and she'll burn all his yellow shirts – to get back at him, of course… not because she hates those shirts with a fiery passion.

Though they really look terrible on him. She'll be finding out when his birthday is from Phoebe today, anyways. So it'll just have to be a plan to burn his clothes and give him a new outfit for the special day (one she approves of, not his stupid, ugly shirts, or his plain T-shirts or their ZPD standard workout clothes).

It's what any good friend would do.

It takes ten minutes to meet up with her partner and the Chief and clock out. They go their separate ways after saying good bye, and Judy promises Nick that he'll be sorry if he's stupid and plays that recording ever again.

Nick just smiles at her, and gives her a look that's somewhere between elated and smug, "No worries, Carrots. This is just for me." He whispers before strolling lazily out of the ZPD and into a taxi.

Judy watches him leave and shakes her head. She knew that despite the confident and strutty front he puts up, that her fox friend was a little insecure. If she had to be a little embarrassed so he can feel a little better about himself, well… she guesses she can't be that mad –

But she's still going to burn his shirts.

The bunny pulls out her phone and shoots a text off to Phoebe that she's on her way, then Judy is outside the precinct and walking quickly down the streets. Josie's Bar and Grill was only three blocks away, and in this lunchtime traffic she'll get there on foot faster than if she were to take the cruiser and attempt to find parking.

She's had to give herself five tickets already this year.

* * *

Finnick is grumbling to himself as he attempts to scrub some ugly, sticky mold-like substance from the wall in Nick's basement-home. Seriously, it just seemed to keep coming back, no matter how hard the fox tries to scrub and scrape at it.

His sensitive ears pick up the slamming of a door (sounded like one of the two side doors they used to get into the warehouse) and then the loud, _obnoxious_ squeaking of the un-oiled hinges to the heavy firedoor at the top of the staircase leading to the basement. Finnick scrunches his nose and huffs at the hurried steps of his friend as he nearly – okay, _tripped_ two… three steps before finally reaching the bottom and pulling back the heavy curtain he put up in the doorway _ages_ ago. (Nick said something about it helping to keep the heat from rising up the stairs in the wintertime).

"Fin, buddy! Today is a _great_ day!"

"Good for you." He deadpans, not really in the mood for his friend's cheery antics right now. The sand fox goes back to scrubbing viciously at the wall.

"Common, Fin! Ask me why!" Nick exclaims cheerfully – like a kid.

Hell, the stupid red fox used to play his 'parent'… but he was more of a kid himself. The older fox found irony in that, he always did. Outside of the act he sometimes felt like the fox's older brother (dad in some cases, but let's not open _that_ can of worms).

"No." Fin replies. Just to be petulant.

He hears the red fox drop his arms to his sides where he came to stand behind him. Finnick smirks to himself as he pictures the pout that's probably on his friend's long face.

Ha.

"Common, man… just ask."

"You are pouting, aren't you."

"No."

He is.

"Yes, you are." Finnick sighs, "You won't let me be until I ask." A statement of fact. Not a question.

He can _hear_ the stupid grin on his friend's stupid face.

"Right you are, pal! Two for two."

Finnick snorts. "I know." The sand fox drops the sponge into the large bucket beside him and it makes a plopping sound in the water. He wipes his wet paws on his slacks before standing up and turning around. When he takes in his friend he raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms as he eyes his twitching tail and shining eyes.

Okay. His friend does look happy… well, _elated._ He snorts, "What. Did your lady friend tell you you're pretty?"

There's a silence and Finnick opens an eye and then blinks owlishly at his friend. His face looked surprised as the red fox's green eyes blinked confusedly back at him.

"What?" He bites out, a little irritated.

"Um… " Nick now looks a little sheepish, which pulls a sly grin from the sand fox.

"Nick Wilde, speechless!" He barks out a laugh, "This is one for the books! I wish I had a camera." Finnick snarks, which seems to pull his friend out of his stupor because the red fox smiles lazily and rolls his eyes, "You are such an asshole."

"Yea, I know – so… what? Was I right?" He tries to sound uninterested and snappish, but he knows his face probably betrays his curiosity.

Nick grins, "Kind of." He pulls something out of his pocket – a… plastic carrot?

"That's bunny-cop's pen… I thought you gave it back?" Finnick unfolds his arms and drops his petulant act as he blinks at the pen in his friend's brown paw.

"Yup! And then I took it back." Nick is about to press the button when he hesitates.

Finnick watches his friend carefully; arms folded across his chest as he leans back and appraises his friend from across the room. "So…?"

Nick opens his mouth for a second, then shuts it and licks his lip idly. "Um…"

The sand fox taps his foot and pins his large ears back, trying to be patient with his friend. When he sees Nick about to speak he decided to interrupt, already telling what the problem was.

"You recorded her saying something, probably teased her about it – relentlessly." He pauses a beat and then continues, "Because you are an ass. Then she gave in, probably threatening that if you played it to anyone then she'd kick your tail into next week. Sound about right?" Finnick raises an eyebrow and tries not to smirk at the sheepish and pouty look on the taller fox's face as he scratches his neck bashfully and then sighs, "You know me too well, Fin… it's a little scary how you do that."

Finnick allows himself the smirk now.

"But yea, basically… that was it."

The sand fox rolls his brown eyes, though the exasperation is lost on his friend because Nick has his own emeralds glued to something in the corner of the room.

"Nick, pal… I'm not going to say anything, and you look like you are about to burst so… get it out of your system, because if you bring this up again I'll smack you with my bat." He mock threatens, though his tone is supportive, reassuring and exasperated.

Finnick himself doesn't know how he's able to do that, but it's a talent of his; Nick told him so, once.

Nick's looking at him now and grinning proudly.

 _Wow… that guilt trip was short._ Finnick thinks to himself wryly.

 _"_ _You are a handsome fox, Nick._ " Finnick's eyes are a little wide, even though he was expecting something like that, hearing the bunny-cop's voice from the carrot recorder-pen thing was still a little surprising.

Finnick also sees Nick's smile get a little bigger and his eyes shine just a little brighter.

The sand fox won't point out the exasperated tone of the bunny in the recording that he's able to pick up, because even though he loves to wipe the smirks off his friend's face… he's not a monster. So he just stares as his friend plays part of the message again.

Finnick hears the sharp rewind, assuming he's going to play it again so he snorts, "Stop that, or I'll break it."

Nick barks out a laugh and turns around to walk to his makeshift bed in the farthest corner of the basement. "Last time, Fin! Don't be jealous!" he sing-songs before hearing Nick swishing closed another curtain he has to separate his sleeping area from the rest of the basement.

Finnick rolls his eyes and huffs before calling out, "When do you need to wake up?"

"Four thirty."

"I'll take you to the precinct, I need to pick up a check from Chief Buffalo Butt."

He can hear Nick chuckle over the swishing of his clothes as he changes into his sleeping shirt and boxers.

There's only the rustling of cloth and Finnick's sigh as he starts to clean up the bucket and sponge. He'll give up on this mold-thing for the day – he just hopes it doesn't grow bigger overnight.

* * *

It has been twenty minutes since Judy walked into the bar and sat in front of her. They made the standard small talk already and then ordered their food, waiting for the waitress to come back with their meals.

Currently, the bunnies were nursing cosmopolitans and once there was a lull in their easy conversation, Phoebe took the plunge – there was more than just Nick's birthday she wanted to talk with the other bunny about, and she thinks Judy knows it, because she's been oddly quiet about it for the past two days.

"So, I have Nick's birthday." Phoebe smiles and takes a sip of her sugary drink when Judy lifts her ears a bit higher and smiles back. "Yes! So? When is it?"

Phoebe smirks, "June thirteenth," Then her smirk falls, "at least, that's what's on his paperwork."

Judy smiles and puts it into her smartphone before pausing and looking up, "You… sound doubtful?" Phoebe hears the confusion in her friend's voice and she avoids biting her lip to take a sip at her drink again, having her eyes roam over Judy's shoulder to glance at the entrance idly.

She really wasn't sure if it was her place or not – to reveal this information, but… if anyone should know, it'd be Judy…

Right?

"Well… out of curiosity, I took down his address too." Phoebe doesn't have to be looking at her rabbit friend to know she's now leaning forward, purple eyes sparkling and wide.

"And…?"

"And I can assume that you've never been to his place, since that was what we had talked about the last time we were here, not long after I transferred."

Phoebe looks at the other rabbit officer now, and meets the inquisitive purple gaze. Judy nods, "Yea…" she sighs and sits back. The crème and tan colored bunny frowns at the slump in the other bunny's shoulders. Judy continues, straightening a little in her seat, but keeping her eyes averted from hers.

"I hadn't really stopped to realize that I didn't know some of the simplest things about Nick that I feel I should know." Phoebe watches Judy trace one of the designs on the table. "I mean, what kind of animal doesn't know their best friend or partner's birthday, or where they grew up? Or about their family, or where they live –"

Phoebe stops the self-deprecation with a light paw, stopping Judy's idle tracing. Purple eyes finally lift to meet hers, and she tries to comfort the other, "Listen, Judy… you already know the important things about Nick." When Judy's about to protest, Phoebe tuts, shaking her head and making her long ears sway with her before pulling back her paw and returning it to nursing her drink.

"I'm serious, Judy. Those may be _facts_ , but you already know the important things about Nick, like his personality, what he likes and dislikes, how to make him smile after a bad day –" she bites her lip before she keeps continuing.

Phoebe wants to _eventually_ broach the subject of her and Nick romantically but… she really can't read what the other rabbit's stance is on that yet. Her and Ben were pretty open about those types of things, and she knows Nick didn't bat an eyelash when she had mentioned dating a weasel in high school – but Judy was from The Burrows…

"Details can be important, but I would hardly say you 'don't know' your partner. You do. You just don't know _some_ things – but doesn't mean you won't." Judy gives her a light smile and nods.

"Two veggie burgers? Who ordered the side of fried crickets?" Thianta raises an eyebrow and looks at Judy who shyly raises her paw. The antelope waitress doesn't bat an eyelash as she sets the dishes in front of them.

"Fried crickets?" Phoebe asks incredulously with a smile at the other bunny. Judy smiles bashfully at her, "Yea… Nick got me into them." Phoebe's smile turns into a grin. "I see." She says, teasingly, "I have a feeling he probably dared you to eat them, huh?"

Judy giggles and rolls her eyes, moving to wrap her paws around her veggie burger, "Yea, kinda… I wanted him to try carrots and he wouldn't unless I tried crickets so…"

Phoebe laughs lightly before picking up her own burger, both ladies settling in to eat. The silence between them stretches, but not uncomfortably, for a few minutes as they work on their respective meals.

"So…" the long-eared bunny looks up from her food to the rabbit in front of her, "you mentioned you took down his address?" Phoebe hesitates, which makes Judy's brows furrow a bit, causing Phoebe to curse at herself.

Well, it's out of the bag at this point. Might as well tell her.

"I don't think it's his real address…"

Judy's brows raise. "I know he used to lie on his tax forms but… he wouldn't on his application…"

Phoebe can see a flicker of doubt cross Judy's face and she purses her lips and she feels her own face contort into concern and worry.

It was an offense to lie on forms and applications. They were able to sweep his past offenses under the rug (somehow, Phoebe wouldn't know, and she guesses Judy may not either) but after going through the academy –

"Maybe he moved since then?" Phoebe tries offering, though she doesn't really believe it herself.

"I doubt it… but then… I guess he could have at some point. He didn't always have a cellphone, so…" Judy trails off and Phoebe decides to go back to picking at her food before responding.

Her and Judy weren't very close friends, but she wanted to be better friends with the bunny. Besides their partners, she has a feeling that neither of them have any other close friendships – at least not within Zootopia.

If was hard to maintain or even make friends with their kind of schedules. Well… with _Judy's_ schedule. Her own was pretty consistent, since her and Clawhauser mostly worked on the front desk and administration-type tasks. Most of their work was done behind the desk, while Judy and Nick mostly were in the field.

"So, what… did you go to the address to see?" Judy asks after a few moments of silence.

"Not… exactly… I drove by the area," She stares down into her glass and swirls the ice, "no apartments or homes. Just older businesses and warehouses… all I know is that when we sent the letters about the precinct barbeque, his was returned."

"So… no mailbox?"

"Or the wrong address… I just gave Nick the letter one day when he was on his way out. I didn't think anything of it until two weeks ago when you messaged me when Nick wouldn't let you pick him up at his building and how he got your car wet."

Judy's face falls and looks very, very sad, that Phoebe feels her heart lurch in sympathy. She didn't want to upset Judy, but if she was right…

Shoot. She should have just _asked_ Nick.

"Um… Judy… maybe he's staying with his friend… the fennec?"

Halfway through the sentence and Judy's already shaking her head, "No… They only recently re-connected. Besides, Finnick lives in his van…"

Phoebe's brow raises and she's about to say something before her mouth snaps shut. Her eyes are a little wide and she's thankful that Judy's looking down into her food because she really didn't want to tell Judy what she thought.

Nick takes showers a few times a week at the precinct locker room, he'll sometimes come in on his and Judy's days off to 'visit' or 'use the gym'… both of which he does, but before he leaves he'll always shower and change.

She fears Nick is homeless.

But he can't be… even if he _used_ to be, he doesn't have a reason now – he makes the same as Judy, he should be able to afford a place…

Maybe they are overthinking this.

Probably.

Her greatest fear, and probably Judy's, is that if Nick is found out for lying on the department forms… he could lose his job. It'd probably be a long-shot, the minimum he'd have a large fine and be on probation… but he'd have to stand in front of the chief and explain _why_.

And as much as animals at the precinct have started to accept Nick's past and species… it could all go down the drain once that doubt is planted.

Everything Nick had worked for would be lost, and he may not get it back again.

Judy's watery eyes meet hers and Phoebe's stomach drops for her fellow bunny.

"You need to talk to Nick. I'll do what I can to sort it out on my end, Judy. I promise. This is between the three of us, okay? Nick will be okay."

Judy gives her a watery smile and nods.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So I wanted to make this chapter super long, and it was about to be a double post... but this would be a better place to stop. Also, Josie's will become a 'regular' place for our cast... I'm bringing in a little inspiration from another OC of mine and twisting her into a new character fit for this fanfic and universe.**

 **No worries, she's a side character, but I think you'll like her as much as some of you like Phoebe!**

 **I have finally got back into the groove, so expect the next chapter tomorrow or the day after! It's all in my head, just need to type it out!**

 **Now, I'm going to pass out... or eat. I've been writing for like, four hours.**

 **Love you all! XOXO**

 **and thank you for those of you who PMed and reviewed me! I love hearing your comments and suggestions!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kallen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ali quickly looks both ways before quickly darting across the street. The small, arctic fennec looks up again at the name above the bar.

 _Josie's Bar and Grill_

The sign, which she couldn't see _too_ well with her current vantage point, but standing across the street after leaving the music shop, she had seen a decorative red-panda tail looping off the last 'L' in _Grill_ , and the 'I' in the owner's name was dotted with a semiquaver music note.

Her heart had caught in her throat for a moment before a silly grin split across her pretty face, eyes shining brightly.

She _really_ hopes that the design and name is not a coincidence, and that she will find her dear friend and old bassist inside.

Hesitantly, she pushes open the door and is immediately accosted with a sound that was so familiar to her.

"Oh Gerry, for cryin' out _loud_ watch where you are going, boy, before I beat your clumsy arse into next _week_!"

A smirk graces her face and she pulls her shoulders back and raises her chin up high, strolling confidently further into the establishment and towards the far-end of the bar.

It was about three in the afternoon, so the bar was fairly empty, save for two lone animals nursing beers up at the counter and watching the game, and an employee lazily munching on fries and a sandwich while clacking their claws on their phone – presumably on break.

Ali pulls herself up quickly on the barstool, kicking the lever underneath to raise her seat as high as it could go, allowing her to properly rest her elbows on the counter.

Low-and-behold, her friend was right in front of her, cleaning the counter and muttering colorfully under her breath, a familiar scowl on her face. The arctic-fennec fox sets her face in her paws and leans forward on her elbows as she watches with a happy and sly shine to her bright, sapphire eyes.

Josie had not changed too much since she last saw her as a teen, before she left for the 'big city'. The red panda still seemed to have an affinity for heavy eye-makeup and crop tops with daisy dukes. Ali bets if she could peek over the bar she'd see high-top converse sneakers, decorated with multi-colored sharpie-doodles.

Happiness bubbles up in her chest as all the feelings from her memories with their band come to the surface – but she's patient. She'll wait until the red panda notices her.

The bar owner growls lightly when she vigorously scrubs at a presumably sticky spot on the counter before letting out a huff of breath and then looks up –

Pale green eyes accented with black eyeliner and sparkly, deep purple eye shadow meet her large, bright blue ones – Ali raises a delicate, place eyebrow and her smirk widens; threatening to turn into a goofy grin. When the panda unconsciously leans forward, eyes wide; the little fox spares one of the paws under her face. Tilting her head to the side and wiggling her fingers in a teasing wave.

"Heeeey Josie-Joe." She simpers.

"Oh. My. Gawd!" The red panda leans back, her own dark brown paws grip the counter tightly in her surprise and excitement, and Ali braces herself for what's inevitably coming next, already dropping her large ears. "ECHO!" A near-manic grin appears on her friend's face as she launches herself over the bar at the small, white fox.

Josie's outburst and squealing draws everyone's attention in the bar, and startles a couple that just walked in. After Ali is pulled across the counter, crushed against her busty, red friend and when the squealing stops, the fox is accosted with babbled questions with half-hearted chastisements as the panda drags her through a curtain of beads, down a cramped corridor and into a small room. Once she's shoved onto the couch, Ali bursts out laughing, and has to wipe the tears from her eyes.

In seconds, the tears of mirth turn into whimpers and sobs, and she finds herself curled back into her friend's embrace as Josie coos and pets her ears.

* * *

It's after five, and Nick is fidgeting the entire ride to the precinct. The fox couldn't help the feeling of impending doom – for whatever reason.

Well okay. He _knew_ why he felt that way, and it was because Judy hadn't answered his text messages in the past hour. Despite his best efforts to get some rest for the inevitably long night ahead of them, he couldn't seem to slow his brain down enough for him to even get in a light sleep.

"Nick!" A deep, baritone voice snaps at him from the driver's seat – the fox officer jolts.

"What?!" Nick snaps back with a glare, his emerald eyes weary.

"What the hell are you glarin' at _me_ for, you loser. We're _here_. No get out." Finnick nearly growls in irritation at him, making Nick wrinkle his nose and huff as he feels like he is dragging himself out of the crappy van of the sand fox.

"Wait."

Nick freezes heeds his friend's command, but doesn't turn to face him. There's a brief pause as Finnick probably realized that he wasn't going to turn around, but kept his paw on the door handle.

The hesitation in the sand fox's voice couldn't be disguised even by his gruff tone of voice. "You okay?"

Nick's ears fold back, nearly touching his skull and he picks up his friend heave and release a heavy sigh. "Right. Well… be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

Here Nick cracks a wry grin and turns to look slyly at his friend. "Why, Finny," he starts in a playfully patronizing tone, pulling a paw to his chest, "are you worried about lil' ol' me?" He flutters his eyes expertly, trying to fight the laugh bubbling at the back of his throat at seeing his friend's face contort into a familiar grimace of irritation.

"Beat it, _Wilde_ ," he growls, only making Nick's grin widen and settling a pleased look on his face, "or I'll kick your fluffy ass into next week." With that said, Nick dodges the empty takeout cup aimed at his head and smugly winks at his frustrated and pissy companion before slamming the door and all but strutting into the precinct. Earlier trepidations shoved aside for the time being.

* * *

Finnick parks his car after dropping Nick off at the front doors and hops down off his seat before hurrying into the precinct. Hopefully he could slip in and out to grab his check before anyone else noticed him. If he was being completely honest with himself, all he wanted was to deposit his snooping money, and then grab a few drinks at _Josie's_. After Nick dragged him there for dinner the other night, all he could think about was their craft beer and greasy mushroom burger plate.

Honestly, the first thing he should be buying himself was probably a cell phone, now that he has another side job with the ZPD… but he needed to eat something other than the stale crackers, chips and other crap in Nick's crappy excuse for a kitchen.

Seriously, did his friend honestly live off of take out? It wouldn't surprise him, but the red fox could take some time to make himself a proper meal – even if it was just a sandwich.

The kid was seriously lost without him.

As he made his way through the lobby, being sure to keep his ears and head down, hoping to not draw the attention of the bunnies and cheetah at the front desk… however when he hears Nick's partner's tone of voice he chances a glance and frowns as he listens in.

"Phoebe… I don't want Nick getting into trouble because of this –"

He watches as Officer Thianta takes the other rabbit's paw and pats it in a comforting manner. "Judy…" she starts quietly, "I really doubt it's anything bad. You know Nick, he probably has a reason, or this is all one, big misunderstanding."

Finnick is nearly stepped on by a rhino officer, and he tries to regain his bearings as he tries to make since of the conversation.

While he tries to move closer to the wall, almost to the elevator, he risks raising a large ear to catch just a little bit more of the conversation. If he had to, he will spend the rest of the evening doing damage control.

"But what if he's in trouble? What if that's why –"

"Wouldn't he tell you?" and Finnick winces, and he figures by the hitched breath after that sentence, that the desk-bunny winced as well. He didn't even know the full context of the conversation, but if it's what he thinks it is about… that wasn't the right thing to say.

Before he can hear more, he peels himself off the wall and jogs into the elevator, pressing the button for the second floor. He'll grab his check, cash it, and while he's eating he'll think about what he can do to help his friend.

Maybe before he leaves, he can have a private chat with the crème-colored officer bunny. She seemed to have a head on her shoulders – though if the cheetah was there he figures he'll take his chances without her input.

* * *

Judy bites her lip and drums her fingers idly against the steering wheel as she waits for her partner to return to the car. The bunny had put up very little fight when Nick had requested he go alone to quickly check in with one of his contacts. Her partner had given her a funny look before closing the door about… ten minutes ago. Judy tries to occupy herself by looking around at the area through her window – eyes wide and alert as she strains to pick up any detail or evidence of something 'not right'.

She doesn't startle when the door suddenly jerks open, other than a quick twitch of her ear as Nick slams the door closed again with a sigh. Judy looks at Nick expectantly, "Well?"

Her partner smiles, and buckles his seatbelt, "Jimmy said Gassy should be further downtown, around C Street or Broadway."

Judy raises and eyebrow curiously, but starts the car anyways and sets the navigation system. She knows Zootopia better these days, but the Downtown area had more streets, roundabouts and subway tunnels than any other area in the already large metropolis – so she was glad for the piece of tech, even if Nick teased her about 'cheating'.

"Why would he be there? What's over there?"

She takes a glance at Nick who's looking up, an arm crossed over his chest, supporting the other while he taps his chin in one of this signature 'thinking' poses. Judy purses her lips to hold back a smile.

Phoebe was right, she knows Nick and all his habits – they will clear up whatever this is and be even closer for it. In the meantime, she will try not to let her worry or curiosity distract her from this case.

"Hmmm… Well… if memory serves correct, which it pretty much _always_ is –"

"Niiiick…" Judy warns in a playfully irritated tone and _really_ has to bite her lip to hold back a smile at his familiar antic, but she _does_ catch the way his eyes seem to light up when he catches it, and _that_ makes her heart skip a beat.

"Okay, okay… _most_ of the time – anyways, there should be… let's see… jewelry shop, apartments… uuuhh… other specialty stores…" the fox trails off and Judy chances a glance at her partner beside her before quickly placing her eyes back on the road again.

"What?"

"I'm not… I don't remember what else. There are two theatres – film and performance… an art gallery, if it's still there…" he trails off again and then sighs defeatedly. "Sorry, Carrots. That's all I remember off the top of my head, but out of that, I don't really see a valid reason why he'd be there – but that doesn't really mean anything."

Judy nods her head in agreement and makes another left turn. The navigation app blinks twice, signaling that they are two hundred feet from their 'destination'. Before she could take a paw off the wheel to shut it off, Nick is already loosening his seatbelt and leaning over to do it. She mutters a thanks and starts looking for a parking spot.

"Nick, the alley up ahead to the left?"

"Perfect."

Her careful hearing picks up a slight hitch in the foxes breath, like a hesitation. She decides to call him out on it.

"What's wrong, Nick?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Nick shake his head and then scratch at his ear as his eyes seem to be concentrating on the darkness ahead.

"Turn off the headlights. It's still light enough out for you to see, right?"

Judy slows down and turns her head to fully look at the fox, "The sun set an hour ago, and I need to see where I'm driving…" she trails off when she sees her partner start getting antsy and drumming his claws on his thigh.

"Okay. It looks like this is a pretty quiet street. Mostly apartments and little shops," he turns to look at her with determination. "But I think, to be safe, we should park a block or two down. It'd be best if we track him on foot." When he sees her nod in silent agreement his shoulders seem to lose some of their tension and he settles back into his seat.

Judy keeps the lights on as she drives past the street and doubles back two blocks before parking the cruiser.

"Here." The bunny looks up from unbuckling her seatbelt to see a sleek, new, tranquilizer gun held out to her. She jolts back and gives Nick a surprised look.

"Why do you have that?!" Judy's surprise and shock must really register with Nick because he pulls back a little, the smile falling into a hesitant look.

"Um… because we are cops? I asked Bogo for a modified one. In case we needed it tonight." His voice is low and steady; careful. As if he was trying to carefully communicate something important to a child. Judy scowls and lets the seatbelt retract, and the auto-light inside the cruiser goes out, leaving the bunny and fox mostly in the dark, save for the gentle, orange street lamps across the street.

"Nick. You don't –"

Judy stops when she hears Nick's weary sigh, and sees him rub his brow tiredly. The fight bleeds out of her, just a bit. Enough so that she's looking at him expectantly and openly.

"Judy…" he opens his eyes again and those emeralds lock onto her – gaze level and reassuring. "Carrots…" Nick allows himself to smile gently, and Judy wonders why she didn't see how handsome the fox was sooner.

"Gassy is a raccoon who is a tad bit stealthy and a _lot_ of crazy – you know he prefers to use explosives and flash-bangs… so it'll be easier if we can take him down from a distance…" Here, his face gets cocky, and a teasing lilt leaks into his voice, "I took a page out of your book, Hopps! Always be prepared? Like a good Zoo Scout!"

Here Judy rolls her eyes and takes the gun and holster, but still levels him with a glare. Nick looks smug before turning away from her and scooting out of the car.

"Common, Carrots! Time to do some late-night investigating, Wilde-style!" Judy looks over her shoulder after closing her door to see the fox raise his paws and make 'Jazz Paws' at her – another cocky grin on his face.

"Wilde-style?" Judy asks with a teasing scoff, "Does that mean we get to wear costumes?"

"You _wound_ _me_ , officer." Nick comes up to her side and together they start to stroll down the street, side-by-side.

* * *

Finnick had no idea how he ended up here, in this bar, with this bunny.

Seriously. What happened to his life? He remembers not long ago when he avoided most prey like the plague. Now, he was not only sitting side-by-side with a bunny, but was actually having a _drink_ with her.

Oh. And she was a _cop_.

Yea. If anyone woulda told him that this would be his life one day when he was a scrappy teenager, he would have laughed, cursed and then beat the hell outta them for being idiots.

Finnick had made good on his internal decision to approach the long-eared rabbit to inquire about Nick's possible disposition, and what they knew about it. Instead of shrugging him off, or trying to lie, the crème and tan colored bunny surprised him by asking him to join her for dinner and a drink, 'cause _"I have a feeling we will be needing a few, because most of this is all b-s."_

He didn't know what surprised him more; the nonchalance and cursing, or the invitation and openness. Either way, after their conversation over dinner, and then after having a drink up here at the bar, the sand fox can concede that this bunny-officer ( _Phoebe_ , his mind supplies helpfully), wasn't all that bad.

Now, they both fell into a companionable silence. Here he was, feeling a little awkward at first, but the bunny seemed to be ignoring him as well, so the feeling left swiftly, and he allowed himself to just take in the atmosphere more.

He couldn't deny that it had a homey-feel to it. Well, to him. _Josie's_ was, for all intents and purposes, a dive bar, that _happened_ to serve some of the best goddamn burgers he'd even eaten in his entire life. The clientele seemed to be diverse enough. The place wasn't too big, but there seemed to be equal-opportunity seating – though just by looking around, he can tell that the place wouldn't be able to accommodate the larger mammals, like hippos, elephants and rhinos – but seemed equipped to handle most other larger prey and predators.

It wasn't just the diversity of species, but of their countenance (Nick would _laugh_ if he ever heard Finnick use a word like that – sometimes he thinks the taller fox expects him to be a grumpy simpleton, which he is most of the time, but it doesn't mean he's stupid).

Most of the mammals tonight seemed to be a little rough around the edges; some were obviously ruffled and looked tired but happy after a long work-day. Others seemed to have their personality expressed on their sleeves, or inked fur and loud makeup – like the bartender approaching them now.

"Hello, officer, how was your drink?" the red panda who stepped up in front of them from behind the counter greets. Finnick shifts in his seat and turns to get a better view of his current drinking… acquaintance? Whatever.

He sees the bunny smile lazily, but with familiarity, as she gives a generic reply. So she's met the bartender before, he observes, which would make sense because this place is pretty close to the precinct, and as an administrative officer, she probably can't venture too far from the precinct on her lunch hour.

"So, who's this strappin' fox?"

At the voice, which he notices now has a certain twang to it that he can't quite place – the red panda raises a short, white brow and smirks coyly at him. Finnick _tries_ not to glower (since when has he ever made an attempt to be _nice_ ), but he just levels the coquettish mammal with a leveled stare.

"And you are?" he responds, defensively.

The bunny to the right of him snorts, and then waves off whatever retort or concern (it was hard to tell which it was, the red panda had more and more attitude the more he observed her) the bartender was going to voice, with a soft, tan paw.

"Ha. Josie, this is Finnick. He's a friend of my coworker. Figured we'd bitch about our mutual acquaintance over drinks."

Finnick _tries_ not to glare at the bunny, and _tries_ not to look put-out, because he didn't know why the bunny-cop was so candid with a stranger. Maybe she was drunk.

The panda, _Josie_ , takes the flippant introduction in stride, and the three of them talk about nothing at all for about five minutes, then Phoebe leaves to use the restroom.

He and the bartender snort back a laugh when they see the bunny stumble and almost step on her ear. They both regard each other coolly for a moment before breaking into wry grins of their own.

At this time, Finnick was about three drinks in and was feeling pleasantly buzzed under his sandy fur, so he felt loose enough to engage the surprisingly sardonic red panda in front of him in conversation.

"So. I take it you own this bar?" He asks gruffly, but with a good-natured tone.

Josie shrugs and leans forward on the counter, "Yup." Here she grins confidently, a sharp incisor almost catching her bottom lip, "Figured Zootopia needed a decent dive, so after slowly taking over the place from the bottom up, hijacking the staff and the lease, I made it my own." Here she straightens, and has a smug look on her face, "I'd say I've done well for myself, for a scrappy street kid. It was my dream to own a bar, since I was a teenager."

Finnick raises an eyebrow, and sees the challenge and defense in her eyes, daring him to say something (he doesn't know what) about that information. While he's sure most would probably be awkward at hearing her story, or feign being impressed (neither he would do, even if it was to be nice), instead he's just honest –

"So you strong-armed the weaker-willed animals who didn't know shite, so you could have a room full of booze?" He snarks good-naturedly at the panda, who bursts out with a loud laugh.

"I _like_ you! _You_ are funny."

"Please keep that to yourself. I don't want people thinking that, then they won't leave me alone."

A smirk threatens to tug at the corner of his mouth as Josie laughs again. He looks to his right as he hears Phoebe approaching. She's slightly more gracefully getting back up on the stool than before and asks what she missed. Josie snorts and is about to reply when she's interrupted with a tap on her shoulder. Finnick jerks his attention to the slim antelope that's tapping her shoulder, and towering over all of them.

"Yea, what is it darlin'?" Josie turns to her employee. The way she says it is as if she regards the antelope as her kid – but then he feels that Josie must be that kind of person.

"The band canceled." The antelope tells her, though their tone sounds hesitant and unsure –

And at the dark scowl of anger on the pandas face now tells him _why_.

For the fluffy, non-threatening species she is, Josie has a pretty fierce appearance.

" _What?!_ This is the _second time_ these assholes canceled!" she snarls in frustration.

And this is why he's not a manager of anything – Yea… _that's_ the reason.

"Couldn't you call _The Melodic Three_?" says the employee… 'Carol', her nametag reads. Finnick and Phoebe look to each other blinkingly before both turning back to the mini-tantrum the bar's owner is throwing. Another employee (panther), looking like the head cook, approaches the two and the argument/debate continues.

He still has his eyes trained on them when he feels and hears the bunny lean closer to him, her breath wafting over his small shoulder and over his ear making him suppress a shiver. Finnick turns to her and looks into her slightly glossy eyes. So not drunk, but heavily tipsy; the fox was feeling his own buzz start to die down, and considers a refill.

"They do music nights here three times a week." Phoebe offers an explanation; not that he asked for one, but he nods (which she took as a signal to continue).

"Josie used to be in a band, did you know that? When she was younger. Not too long ago though. They were popular in more local circles and for music enthusiasts, I guess. Had like two albums before the band broke up."

Finnick looks at Josie a little more carefully now… he could see her in a band, he guesses. Not as a singer though. Probably something she'd consider hipster, like bass or keyboard.

"Oh?" he asks, mostly to humor his new… friend…? "What was the band name?" He's always been pretty into music, and mostly used to listen to obsure, underground, or 'unpopular' and local bands when younger. He hasn't been around to listen to anything new in the last ten years, really – after settling into his routine, it was an enjoyment he stopped taking part in.

Wow he was depressing.

Maybe he should get that fourth drink, then maybe a shot with it, to stave off soberness for a tad longer.

" _Echo-J4_ "

His head snaps back to the bunny beside him, feeling his eyes widen. At her slightly smug (and a little lopsided) – Finnick just noticed the bunny had taken it upon herself to grab the almost empty vodka bottle over the counter when Josie was distracted. He eyes the bottle and her wearily, and makes a show to her about it, so her drunk bunny ass can see he's not impressed, but he'll listen.

It just makes her snort and take a swig before resuming her grin, "You've heard of them? _Echo-J4?_ "

Finnick just stares at her again for a moment before nodding. They weren't really popular to someone who didn't really keep an eye on the music world – they also weren't around very long, but he remembered really liking their music. It had diversity, and his favorites were some of the ethereal tracks and mixes they also did some creative covers of popular songs, which in his mind sounded better than the originals. He had read somewhere on the Internet how the lead singer wrote most of the songs, and would mix tracks and electronic beats with a computer. It used to be a big deal, before every artist and their groupies started doing it. He'll have to dig through his mp3 files and CDs to see if he still has some of their stuff.

He's about to tell her a condensed version when he's suddenly interrupted (thank god) by the loud-mouthed red panda.

"Oh no, Pheebs, you aren't blathering on about my band again, are you?" She's groaning behind the paw rubbing at the space between her eyes.

"Why don't you play, Josie?" The rabbit ignores the tired glare from her friend – they seem to be familiar enough with each other, but then Josie seems familiar with _him_ too, and they just met.

At her sigh and wave of dismissal, the two employees she was talking to fold their arms; one tiredly, and one irritated. "I don't sing, and I only played bass."

He _knew it_. Finnick tries not to feel smug. He can always call it.

Finnick, for a fleeting moment, then thinks about the small, white arctic fennec girl he'd saved, clutching gratefully to a broken guitar case. He bets she doesn't just play the guitar – somehow he pegs her as a pianist. Or maybe she –

"Earth to Finny!"

The sand fox blinks out of his thoughts for a beat and then glares dangerously at the bunny.

He _hates_ to be called that.

Once the intoxicated rabbit was satisfied that attention was on her, she turns back to Josie and smiles a little coquettishly, "Anyways, commoooon Josie! You can do keyboard too! There's a piano up there! You can sing!"

Josie glares at the rabbit, her arms folded across her chest. "I have a bar to run, and I _don't_ sing. And I _barely_ played the keyboard, and it's different from a piano."

Phoebe makes a show of thinking, looking dramatically up at the ceiling, and then over to the wall behind the bar. Finnick sees Josie use the opportunity to snatch the near-empty bottle away from the teetering bunny. He meets Josie's eyes and makes grabby hands to the bottle. She just rolls her eyes when he points at her, like she'll understand. She does. She pours the rest of the bottle into a large shot glass and slides it to Finnick's waiting paw.

He's about to shoot it back when there's a shout to his right, and he nearly jumps out of his skin. With wide, auburn eyes, he notices she startled Josie too.

"Josie! That's your band! The picture! Can I see?!"

The bar owner, bless her, humored Phoebe by taking down the photo and looking at it for a moment. Finnick watches the panda over his glass and sees the fondness on her face. Then something shifts in her expression, like she just forgot something super important – she turns quickly and sets the frame carefully in front of the bunny before turning to her staff.

"I have an idea, so go back to your duties! I hear customers wanting refills, Carol."

"Aaahh…" Phoebe sighs fondly, and Finnick turns to her, "I remember listening to these girls. Always had a thing for bassists, and Josie was the _hottest_. She was so _cool_ , and so where her band mates! But what I really liked, was the lead's voice." She turns to look at him, "You have heard them before?"

"I think I listened to some of their songs." _Lie. He listened to them_ _ **all**_ **.** "They were pretty good."

"Yea. Josie said once that they really only posted songs online, like on Z-Tube, but mostly they played live in some club or something. Josie said that they would hang out there and they just sort of did it all for fun. 'For the love of music,' Josie said a few times. That's why she does these music and entertainment nights. For fun, and maybe so some small and passionate artists can get recognized or practice in front of a crowd."

Finnick nods sagely, as he takes a gulp of the vodka and winces before setting it aside again. He watches the bunny-officer closely as she drops a chin into a paw and keeps staring at the photo. Finnick can't really see the photo, but he thinks she's staring at a younger Josie.

"You have a fan-crush on Josie?" He blurts out, and at her startled look he feels his face heat up. She smiles sheepishly and rubs at her cheek as she straightens in her chair and sets the frame to the side. "Yea… kinda for the whole band, I guess. I met the girls once or twice when I was visiting Batton Rouge. They didn't live there, but apparently Josie was from there, and they went with her to visit, and played at her uncle's bar."

He raises his eyebrows at her good naturedly and she rolls her eyes, "Yes, I know… I was enamored with them. They were just so cool. They were a diverse band, too. A bit obscure – I've always liked animals who dared to be different."

"You sound like a hipster-rabbit or a punk-ass." He deadpans. Phoebe bursts out laughing.

"Oh, geez! You are an _ass_!" Finnick rolls his eyes and smiles slightly, before covering it up with a cough.

They are silent for a little while before some of the lights at the bar and throughout the restaurant area dim slightly, and all eyes are drawn to the back of the bar, where there's a small area that's slightly raised, like a stage, and there's a small piano being adjusted. There's a jaguar at the keys, tuning it. It goes on for five minutes, and all glances return to their food and drinks. Then suddenly a mic screeches, the sharp sound hurting his ears and he winces.

"Hello everyone! I know a few of you were wondering – but the band _the Askers_ will not be playing tonight," Finnick can pick out a handful of groans, "because they are jackasses who are inconsiderate of the few fans they have. Seriously, guys – find a new band to follow – you have the power to bring them down. _Please_ do." The clip in her tone and the scowl on her face just radiates annoyance – you can tell who are the regulars because some of them _whoop_ and encourage Josie to 'tell them off' or 'let them here it, girl!' and he rolls his eyes if only to stop a smile from forming. Finnick hasn't felt this comfortable out in public around near strangers since… well… ever. He's _never_ felt this comfortable around strangers, and he is honestly having a good time – if only he can get rid of the 'unreal' feeling he has; like being out of his skin.

Josie snips and banters good-naturedly to the crowd for a couple moments and then continues.

"Anyways! Screw them, because I have a treat for you all tonight. An old friend of mine from back when I was a punk-ass kid –"

"You're still a punk-ass, Josie!" some animal in the back interrupts.

"Shut up, _Harlod._ " She nearly growls, but with no real heat behind it. "Janet, smack your dumbass husband for me." Finnick picks up the 'yelp' from 'Harold' over the laughter.

"Anyways, she's an angel and, honestly, she sweetest and smartest gal I've ever known – and even though we used to play together, she's not a fan of spotlights, so she'll probably kick my tail after dragging her tiny ass out here; she might be small and pretty, but she's feisty as hell."

There's murmurs and laughs in the audience before she continues, "Ladies and gentle-animals, it's my greatest honor to introduce to you, my best friend and former lead singer, guitarist _and_ pianist – my darling Echo!"

Claps and cheers erupt to politely greet the entertainment for the night. Josie is looking down at an animal he can't see, and looks to be handing over the mic. Whoever the animal is, she seems to be waiting for the crowd to quiet down."

Finnick doesn't hear anything other than some shifting of the mic, and an animal being seated – he figures he can just listen, since he can't see anything else from behind the large lion seated to his left and his lioness – So he gestures to the current bartender, the grumpy panther in a tight, dark green shirt that has the bar's logo, for another drink.

"And a water and fries for the bunny." Phoebe glares at him and he glares right back with the same look he gives Nick when he's being particularly childish and irritating. "You need to sober up a little. I'm _not_ dragging your drunk-ass home." She huffs, and then after a second's deliberation, grins at him teasingly, "Aw, you _do_ care. Getting me fries, you aren't as grumpy as you seem. A gentleman really."

When his drink is placed in front of him he looks at her sideways, "Oh. The fries and this drink," he shakes the drink in his paws, "Is going on _your_ tab, dumb bunny."

Her stupid, smirky-grin drops off her face and she pretends to be upset, but fails. "Sly fox." She grumbles, but another smartass grin splits on her tipsy, stupid, bunny face.

He nearly chokes, " _NO_. Do _not_ say that! I don't want to think about my bone-headed friend and his bunny-cop right now! Those two are going to kill me with their stupid drama." Phoebe laughs, but then is quiet when the music starts up after a bit. She tries to look at the stage without falling out of her stool – but Finnick just calmly sips at his drink and chooses to look at the screen above the bar that has some commercial on, mostly just for something to look at.

Then the pianist _sings_.

And it's _beautiful_.

The restaurant and bar goes nearly silent. All the hushed conversations that normal take place during these types of sets almost non-existent. He can hear many animals shifting their seats or moving, presumably to get an eye on the stage in the corner.

The music from the piano and the lyrics pull at his chest, but the _voice_ gets his heat pounding. He struggles not to desperately move in order to look at the stage. Finnick is trying so hard to focus on the song, and trying not to show how _anxious_ he is to get a glance at the stage, that he doesn't notice that the lions to his left had left the bar, and that he has a clear line-of-sight to the stage – until he hears Phoebe's sharp intake of breath. Briefly he glances sideways at her before noticing that the music from the stage is just a bit louder, and then he turns bodily in his seat to the left –

His stomach drops to the floor and his heart stops in his chest. A sound is lodged in his throat and he can't breathe.

There. Behind the small piano, body barely visible, is Ali. Her sapphire eyes, despite being lidded, seem to sparkle under the soft stage light. Ali's snow-white fur is almost glowing, and it contrasts exotically with the black print on her head and ears.

She's so beautiful and gorgeous to him, at the sight of her he almost forgets to listen until she raises into a higher note, singing louder for emphasis as she reaches to the middle of a chorus. The lyrics and feeling in her voice are punctuated with more pressure on the keys as she leans her body into her playing. Finnick watches, entranced, as her eyes slip closed and it's noticeable how she just kind of… _loses_ herself in the song. She's not with them anymore – and it's probably the greatest sight he's ever seen.

His whole body is buzzing, and he knows it's not the alcohol.

Ali… he doesn't know what to do when he sees her again, after their last awkward conversation. But he knows that he's _not_ leaving this bar without seeing her, even if he makes a complete idiot out of himself. He's got to try.

Ali rises the music to the finish, and then lets it fade with her melodic voice. The ethereal, hypnotic and somber love song is not really something you'd hear in a bar – but once she lifts her paws away from the keys and sits back, the restaurant and bar _erupts_ in applause, whistles and cheers.

Finnick is still frozen, and he thinks he near passes out when he catches those gleaming sapphires with his own, shocked auburn stare.

* * *

It was two hours of wandering around in the dark until they find him. Judy had heard a scratching sound and gruff cursing, which they had followed down a few back allies, and when Nick confirmed Gassy's identity (with the help of his awesome night-vision) they double-backed to hastily formulate a plan.

"Could you see what he's doing?" He hears his partner whisper loudly, making him grimace as he checks back around the corner to see that the raccoon showed no indication of hearing them.

" _Quiet_ , Carrots! He may be no bunny, but he's not _deft_!" Nick hisses. He feels himself tense, and the fur on the back of his neck prickles. That's _never_ a good sign, and he can't help but feel on edge since leaving the safety of the cruiser.

At least Judy had the tranquilizer. If he was being one hundred percent honest with himself, he's not the best shot. While he's not a fighting fox, he knows he has claws and teeth if it comes down to it… but from what he's heard about the raccoon, he fights dirty and prefers to go out with a blast.

"Sorry." Judy whispers under her breath, and some of the tension leaves Nick's shoulders, "So… what's he doing? It sounds like…" she pauses and tilts her head, "he's trying to pick a lock? There's a lot of clicking and snipping…?" Judy sounds unsure, and he tries to hold back a curse.

"Picking locks isn't really his M.O." Nick admits with a wince, and he can feel the bunny's gaze on his face as he leans around the corner again and squints. The criminal's back it to him, so he looks up at the windows to see if he can't pick something up from the reflection…

"No… not picking the lock… he's attaching a device to it… probably a small-scale explosive to break the lock and concentrate the blast."

There's a silence between them for a beat and then Judy's voice takes on an incredulous tone.

"Like in that spy movie we saw last week?" she deadpans, and he turns to her. "It's _valid_! And it _really_ looks like that's what he's doing!" He tries to defend, "It would fit his whole 'explode things first ask questions later' profile we have on him."

Geez. He can practically _feel_ Judy roll her amethyst eyes at him, and tries not to huff in annoyed embarrassment.

"Okay. We need to approach and arrest him, Nick, before he takes anything from that store. Stay behind me." Judy goes to move and Nick feels panicked.

"Wait!" He hisses again, and there's a loud _pop-and-hiss_ sound that even _he_ could hear, and he just stays still as his partner's paw presses into the front of his muzzle. His sensitive nose picks up on everything she's touched in the past few hours, but mostly the smell of the soap from the precinct and the delicate scent that's just _Judy_. Nick tries to hold his breath so he can stay on task. He can't allow himself to slack off on this assignment. It's too important, and that bad feeling is still prickling his neck. The fox looks down at Judy as she's frozen for a few moments before a look of disbelief comes over her face and she lets out a silent 'huh'.

He fights the urge to grin, but settles for raising his eyebrows when she looks up at him with a small glare. "You were right."

Nick allows himself to scoff quietly and lift his chin as he straightens with pride… just a little. "I told you. Sly fox." He shifts closer to Judy as she starts to leave their hiding spot. "Listen, Carrots… remember we can't just arrest him. We need to follow him and see what he does, and try and get some more information. This is primarily a recon mission." Nick pauses when he sees Judy stop and frown, a scowl on her face. Then he continues, trying to remind and reassure his partner, "We only arrest him if he's going to hurt someone, or is doing something highly illegal. Right now, theft isn't that bad, and we can't hold him that long for it, especially if we stop him before he actually _takes_ anything."

Judy's determined look falls and he knows he got through to her. "You're right. I don't like it, but you are right." Nick smiles kindly at Judy's exasperated look when she smiles back.

"Okay then, I'm going to get as close as I can to hear what he's doing. Get to a vantage point and watch out for him. Howl if he's near me, so I can hide."

Nick nods. Face serious, and his arm reacts without thinking as it shoots out to grad hold of Judy's retreating elbow. She turns to give him a curious look.

"Be careful. I have a bad feeling about all of this. Have your gun ready." He makes sure his gaze is soft and conveys his worry. Nick nearly kicks himself for the scowl it brings to her face.

"I'll be fine, I'm tougher than I look. I've been doing this longer than you, Wilde. Let's go." She yanks her arm from his loose grip and he frowns. He knows she knows that he doesn't think her weak at all. That his concern is friendly (well, maybe more-than-friendly), but she's been a little on edge all night.

Doesn't mean he's going to take that lying down, though.

"You know I think you are the toughest animal in the ZPD. But that doesn't mean I can't worry still." He tries to cool down his heated glare. He's a little mad, but this isn't the time for his feelings to get hurt. "I just had a bad feeling, that's all."

"Fine. But we need to move." She nods and darts off to be closer to the store. He turns away and starts climbing the fire escape beside the building adjacent to their target when he sees Judy purposefully scoot closer to the door.

Anger and fear bubbles up in Nick's chest. She's purposefully being daring, and sometimes it's admirable but the fox was _not_ okay with this right now. He takes a moment to think. Nick doesn't have super-hearing, so he can't know by sound where in the store their target is positioned. Judy is also too close, and within hearing range of Gassy, so he can't risk radioing her without giving away her position.

He sighs angrily, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as determination settles on his brow. Judy is emotionally compromised. She's acting out and she's being reckless, so Nick needs to keep his head straight and use his cunning to get them through tonight.

Nick startles at the sound of glass breaking and then an alarm wails from the store. Judy's about to enter, her pistol raised and she's shouting… but Nick doesn't register what, because he's already leaping off the fire escape and charging towards the building as he sees Gassy leap out a side window.

Nick hurries his pace – Judy's inside and he saw Gassy take a detonator out of his pocket. Now at the door he's frantically looking around. His nose picks up the smell of explosives, but not Judy…

"STOP!"

Nick lets out a sigh of relief when he sees his bunny halfway out the window, shouting after their suspect. He makes a move to follow her, but at the sound of a beep and a near-silent ticking, he knows he can't call her back. So Nick watches as the bunny he loves disappears out the window before he turns to charge out of the store with whatever seconds he has left.

Nick's stomach drops out of him because he was _almost_ out when he hears a faint _click_. Then suddenly there's a piercing sound that is ringing in his ears, a bright light and heat and the skin under his fur feels _sliced_ and he's thrown backwards by an invisible force.

His world turns black before he feels the pavement.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, this is my longest chapter, and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! But the chapter was getting so long, and I wanted more Nick and Judy in this chapter so this was the best place to end it for now. Next chapter will mostly be Nick and Judy... well mostly Judy. Here the drama thickens between these two.**

 **Because I hate leaving cliffhangers, it will only be a few days until the next chapter.**

 **Also... this chapter you really get a lot of Finnick's character development. He's feeling a little out of place because suddenly it seems he's out of the rut he had been in for years, but he's enjoying himself. So we start to see Finnick is still grumpy and stoic, but that he's mostly just a nice guy who's had it rough.**

 **Also, tell me what you all think of drunk Phoebe, and of my newest OC, Josie! She's a little like my OC from GotG, but with more attitude and less angst.**

 **I'm trying to portray her as being badass and motherly. She might be prey, but she's fierce and if she had the ears animals would think she was a fox. I think that Josie would be black if she was human. Kinda basing her off of one of my oldest BFFs who's black, lesbian and fuckin' proud of it! Love her to pieces, that I do!**

 **Anyways, I am very sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean to do it. Life really got in the way, and then when I did have free time to write I couldn't seem to continue properly, so I started working on another fic. (Which, if any of you watch RUSH HOUR, and like slash pairings, check out my profile and the story 'RUSH HOUR 2016' - they sadly don't have a category for the tv show yet, so it's in misc.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Judy hardly flinches when she hears the explosion and a wave of heat race up behind her – she's already a block away and slowly gaining on their suspect.

She _knows_ that they weren't supposed to let the raccoon on to them, but that was then, and _now_ … _now,_ she's going to catch him, cuff-and-muzzle him, and drag him to the precinct. As she skids around a corner in the dark, Judy hopes that Nick had enough foresight to get the cruiser and try to intercept the scumbag.

Judy can't see the suspect anymore, it's too dark, and she's going to lose him – as she slows down to raise an ear, straining to listen for… ha! Got him… half a block to the left.

The rabbit officer pulls out her radio to call her partner, because he should've been here by now.

"Officer Wilde… _Nick_! Where _are you?!_ I was closing in on our suspect, but I'm _losing him_. I need your eyes now –"

Judy lets go of the transmission button and waits for Nick's response.

The radio stays silent.

Nick can't be ahead of Judy, or near the suspect… because she would have heard him… maybe?

Minutes tick by, and she can no longer hear the raccoon, and Nick has not answered yet. If he's close to the suspect, he would wait until it was safe for him to call back but…

Nick wouldn't make her wait this long before responding, even if he had the suspect in his sight, the fox officer wouldn't dare to engage him without back-up.

The fox was always better about those kinds of things than she was; being safe and _not_ running into danger head-first and asking questions later. It was one of the reasons why they made a great team, because Nick helped her to remember to slow down and plan first. The only times he runs into danger purposely, is if Judy needs him, or if Judy's in trouble…

Judy's breath hitches when she hears the sound of metal scraping asphalt, then by the nearly silent rush of water – manhole cover. The explosives expert is fleeing through the sewers, she'll have little to no chance to confront him there… she hears sirens far off, and they were probably alerted by a citizen nearby about the noise or the explosion. Judy turns back and her amethyst eyes widen at the inferno that's lighting up the night sky.

The antique jewelry shop (obviously a front for something else) that she had tried to corner the raccoon in was just the first level, and it looks like the explosion caused a fire that spread up to the other floors which were boarded up, so no one should –

An icy claw grips her chest and she looks down to her right paw that's still clutching her radio.

Nick… he would have seen her leave the building safe, right? He wouldn't…

Judy growls in frustration and stomps her foot (childishly, she admits) before she starts doubling back at a jog.

The rabbit officer tries reaching her partner one more time before calling the precinct to inform them of Gassy's last known location. Not allowing Clawhauser to get a word in edge-wise, she ends the transmission and sprints as fast as she can. But it's not fast enough, so she picks up her pace until she's sprinting towards the raging fire, not needing to worry about the darkness the closer she gets. As Judy turns onto the street of the building, can hear that the responders are still a ways away. She curses under her breath when she sees how the fire has consumed the six-story building, and how the flames are now starting to lick at another.

Head tilted up, watching the flames, she doesn't realize she's walking closer.

"Nick!" her head's on a swivel, and she's shouting as loud as she can because the flames are _roaring_ , and the sirens are getting closer.

Tears are starting to build up in her eyes and she's not sure if it's from the flames or out of frustration. She's over-reacting. Nick is _fine._ He's a _fox_. He has excellent self-preservation. Heck, he's probably worried sick somewhere out looking for _Judy_. Maybe he dropped his radio, or left it in the car again –

Judy hisses when a piece of glass scrapes the bottom of her foot and she bends down to gingerly inspect it. Anxiety and now pain makes her chest tight and she holds her breath as she pulls the small piece of glass.

The entire time, Judy has been straining her ears, listening for _anything_ beyond the roar and crackling of the fire –

It's only when she holds her breath that she picks up a raspy, wheezing sound not too far ahead of her.

Judy feels as cold as ice when she looks up and sees the shape of her partner.

Sirens pierce the screaming in her head and the cacophony of sounds around her.

 _"_ _NIIIIICK!"_

Judy calls out to him as she gets to her feet and jogs over to him, and if she steps on any more glass, she can't feel it.

"No no no no no no…" she chants the denial under her breath while Judy tries to fight back tears as she rushes over to the fox's side.

 _"_ _Nick…"_ Judy's paws are shaking when they land on Nick's arm and pulls his body towards her from where the fox is curled on his side.

When she gets him on his back and sees his face, she sobs and shouts at him.

"Nick! Nick… Nick _please_ … _please_ be okay –" the bunny begs, her voice wobbly with emotion and starting to get desperate when the fox doesn't open his eyes. His face is screwed up in pain, and his breathing is labored. After turning him over, her paws hover a hair's breath over his chest; afraid that if she touches him, it'll make all this _real_.

"Oh, Nick… please… _please_ be okay!" Judy's voice gets louder as she tries to talk through the panic and fear clawing its' way into her chest.

She's unable to look away from his face as she tries to swallow, her paws feeling around for one of his.

She doesn't see the blood. But she feels it.

A simpering whine of agony escapes her partner's mouth and as he throws his head to the side, his eyes screwed shut in pain. Judy gasps and yanks her paw away like it has been burned. She struggles to keep the tears back, but as she tries to soothe and hush him, Judy feels where Nick's own tears… tears of pain… had soaked the fur under his eyes.

Eyes that she really, _really_ wants to see right now; but Judy hears the ambulance, fire trucks and police cars pull up.

"You'll be okay, Nick. I promise… I promise, help is here." She tells him as her paws roam his body, and Judy doesn't take her hands off him until the paramedics arrive with a stretcher and oxygen masks.

She stands up with the help from a nameless animal in white, and she's taking deep breathes through the mask and watching as they tend to Nick.

Judy didn't really get a good look at him, but knows that she will not forget this anytime soon.

Her best friend, her partner, her… _her_ fox… with his ZPD uniform charred and torn, struggling to breathe through the smoke and his pain. The blood on his fur and what's left of his uniform and the small pieces of wood and glass Judy now notices were imbedded into his side.

Then suddenly, over all the commotion, there's a sharp, high-pitched yelp and cry that shocks Judy out of her daze and she shoves whatever animal was at her side, trying to tug her away from _her_ fox.

"What are you _doing!_ You're _hurting him!"_ Judy shouts at them, fighting with another animal to get to Nick.

"Ma'am, we need you to stay back. You should get –"

The animal is interrupted as Judy growls in frustration. She's angry and she's scared for her friend and she feels helpless.

"There's blood on his back, sedate him and move him on his other side. Get the oxygen mask back on him."

Judy shoves her way into the ambulance and refuses to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere! He's my partner!" She growls at them fiercely. A caribou, a pig and a timber wolf hesitate, but then Judy hears the barking orders of her boss from outside the ambulance.

"Officer Hopps stays with him." The pig moves to the side, and Judy looks up to see her boss pin her down with a stare. His voice is menacing, but she sees concern under the fury in his eyes, "You let them do their job, Hopps. Or I'll lock you up and you won't get to see him at all."

She nods once and then the doors are slammed shut.

Judy sits up by Nick's face where he's turned on his side and runs her paw over the fox's cheek and tells him that she's there, and that he'll be okay.

She doesn't know whom she's trying to convince more… herself, or Nick.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am so sorry for the long hiatus... and I know I promised some of you that I'd post _something_ this weekend, even if I wasn't completely done with the chapter.**

 **So I am sorry that it's short. I'm still editing the rest, but I'm unable to edit the rest today, so it will be posted during the week (as Chapter 14).**

 **This was a difficult part to write. And I have probably rewritten this scene about five times because I wanted to get the emotions and the setting right... I hope it doesn't disappoint. :)**

 **XOXO**

 **Love Kallen**


	14. Chapter 14

Ali catches a pair of large, amber eyes from across the room and her heart skips. It's only with years of practice that she's able to keep her composure as she jumps off the stage, folding her large ears down to try and minimize the attention on her.

Thankfully, most animals in the room have already returned to their dinner or drinking companions, so she's able to make her way to the counter.

She had lost the amber-eyed gaze of the fox, but Ali has an idea of where he sat, because she can hear the slight slur of Officer Thianta and the deep timber of the fennec's voice as he grumbles something unintelligible to his friend.

Ali hadn't known Finnick was that close with the officers at the ZPD, but then she didn't know much about the handsome fox at all. With all her computer skills, she couldn't find a trace of him online.

Sure, she probably could have gotten something _eventually_ , but she didn't think it was… healthy, to put that much focus on a stranger (even if he _did_ save her). She had spent that night feeling ridiculously silly and completely embarrassed for basically cyber-stalking the guy like a teenager with a crush.

But Ali was determined despite her nerves to talk with the guy, so she takes a fortifying breath as she looks up from the base of the empty stool beside him, only to freeze when she sees him looking back at her. In the back of her mind she's panicking, because she figures she looks a little silly, because she had crouched down, preparing to jump, and now she's just… not… (she thinks she might have even done a 'butt-wiggle', and hopes to the spirits he didn't see _that_ ).

Finnick coughs awkwardly and embarrassed, he looks off to the side, and though _Ali_ is the one looking silly, it's the handsome fox who's looking adorably ruffled and flushed.

Handsome _and_ cute. Her inner girly-girl squeals with delight.

The white-and-black furred fennec quickly jumps up to the seat, only to fall just a _tad_ short. She's slipping back, and she feels embarrassment swooping low in her gut when suddenly she's being pulled forward by a strong and steady grip.

When she's seated, his paws let go of her and immediately move to clutch his drink. Ali smiles at him, a little mirth in her eyes and a wordless 'thank you'.

The small, awkward smile on his face and the teasing glint in his shining amber eyes makes her heart skip and a rush of giddiness flushes through her veins.

"Hello." Ali grins, and he must see something in her smile or demeanor that he likes, because his shoulders lower and the grip on his drink relaxes just a bit. It was kind of adorable, as well as reassuring, that he was just as nervous as she was.

"Hey Ali," Finnick's voice is low and a little rough. The gentle way he says her name makes her feel warm and tingly all-over.

Then a familiar bunny leans around the fox in front of her with slightly glassy eyes, "Ali!" she gasps, "I had _no idea_ you were _Echo!_ "

Ali blinks owlishly.

Ah.

She tries not to wince, and really doesn't know how to respond (especially because there's a very handsome guy watching her curiously as well) but thankfully, Josie comes to her rescue.

"That's cuz she doesn't dress like a punk-ass kid anymore, and animals probably think she's supposed to be taller… cuz you know… it _was_ like, fifteen years ago," The spunky red-panda replies.

…or maybe not.

"Gee, thanks Jo." Ali deadpans and taps the counter twice. She still feels eyes on them as Josie pours her a vodka cranberry.

Thank goodness for the darkness of the room, because her blushing _can_ show through her fur in the right lighting.

"On the house, dearie. Thanks for fillin' in." Ali knows the look in her friend's eyes. It's one that hasn't changed in the years she's known her.

"Anyways," Josie continues, answering the unspoken question. "We were practically children when we started, and it was mostly out of boredom, and then it was a complete accident that we got an _actual_ following."

"I recognized the name of your band when Phoebe mentioned it, but I think I only know a few of your songs –"

Josie snorts unattractively and suddenly Ali wants to smack her face into the bar top (but ew… gross… the panda really needs to wipe this counter off).

Instead she downs her drink before shooting her friend an impatient and desperate look. In seconds her glass is replaced with another – a margarita (JoJo always knew) and Ali pretends she didn't see the red-panda's eye-roll.

"Well, that's because Ali kind of used her internet skills to take them all down once the band broke up."

Ali bristles a little bit and tries to ignore the ball of stress in her chest as she hastens to cover herself, "It doesn't take a genius to go onto Pawster and delete your posted songs from your account."

"Which you made illegally to begin with."

Ali suppresses a growl and really, _really_ wants to smack her stupid friend right now. Josie could be _such_ a dumbass, sometimes.

"Again. Not hard to do. Especially when you have help from an adult."

Josie's grin turns sharper. "Uncle Dex always _did_ have auspicious morals."

"Look at you, using a ten-dollar word." Ali patronizes. Now it's Josie who's bristling.

"Screw you, short-stack."

"Not offended, Jo-Jo." Ali winks and after two beats of silence the four of them burst out laughing.

"Th-that… ahahahaHA!" the long-eared bunny barks out a sharp laugh, almost falling out of her stool, making Josie dive over the bar to grab at her paw and Finnick to clutch at her other one to drag the drunken bunny back to a proper seated position.

" _That_ ," she continues after she shakes the two animals' paws off, "escalated quickly! You two remind me of Nick and Judy!"

"I think it's time for Miss Thianta to start drinking some water." Ali suggests kindly, making the fox beside her grin. "Ya think?" The arctic fennec can't help but giggle at that.

"Oh. Don't worry. She should be sobering up pretty soon. The last four drinks she has had have been diluted. In fact, the last bottle was just water with a little flavoring in it."

Finnick looks a little shocked. Phoebe looks a little offended, and Ali just smirks knowingly with Josie as she laughs.

"That's one very good thing about Jo Jo. She looks out for you," Ali points out with a grin when Finnick turns to look at her.

"That's devious." He says, and then grins wolfishly at her friend. "I like it."

Okay. That fierce smile is doing something for her.

Josie's grin is sharp and proud, her paws on her hips as she smirks at the bunny, but answers the fox. "Damn straight."

Ali leans in, her shoulder slightly brushing the side of the man's beside her (oops) – but her words are meant for Josie, who's setting a fresh glass of ice water and a plate of chips in front of the shamed bunny-officer.

"Damn _straight_ , huh?" Ali puts just enough emphasis on the word for the red panda to pick up on her teasing jab. It works, because the bar-and-grill owner is already spluttering and flustering as she almost knocks over Finnick's empty glass when she moves to pick it up.

She laughs when Josie curses and mutters insults at her under her breath in Chinese as she makes a break for it to the back room, supposedly to gather herself as well as to help in closing up the bar for the night.

Finnick keeps prodding at her to fill him in on the joke, but she just smiles coyishly at him, and changes the subject.

The next hour is filled with Phoebe and Finnick sobering up, and all three of them stuffing their faces with nachos that Ali pilfered secretly from the restaurant staff behind Josie's back.

Everything is light-hearted and fun - until Phoebe finally checks her cellphone to see that Clawhauser and Judy had called her ten times in the past half-hour.

Finnick, Ali and Josie, who had joined them again about fifteen minutes ago, watch the bunny's expression sober to a scowl.

"Josie," the voice was firm and Ali immediately feels her stomach drop and her heart skip when the male fox beside her stiffens in his seat. Unthinkingly, Ali reaches out to lay her smaller, white-furred paw atop Finnick's fisted, tan one.

If _she_ can hear parts of the conversation, Finnick can, too.

His friends were in trouble; and one of them was hurt very badly.

"Turn on channel eight."

All eyes in the nearly-emptied bar are glued to the screen except for Ali's – she's wearily watching the man beside her as anger and fear for his friend flash through his fierce, amber eyes.

After the news anchor finishes the report and they move to footage again, Josie catches her eyes.

"I'll get my Jeep. Jonathan, close up for the night."

The cheetah that was standing beside her nods once and then gets to work.

* * *

Luckily, Judy only had to pace the lobby alone for half an hour before Ben showed up, and the bunny officer had never been so happy to see him.

Unfortunately, his cooing and gentle, kind reassurances only made her start crying all over again - and she soaked his uniform shirt through with fresh tears.

When Phoebe, Finnick, Ali and an angry-looking red panda burst through the double doors, the females corralle her into the bathroom to wash up.

Now she's cradling a lukewarm cup of coffee between her paws, thankful for the quick shower and change of clothes Phoebe had brought with her to the hospital.

It's been three hours since they arrived, and three hours since she lost sight of her partner.

"Hey Judy." A soft, melodic voice comes from beside her, and the bunny turns her head to see the small, white fox scramble up beside her.

"I'm fine." She croaks out, because Judy's exhausted and sad and she appreciates everyone's words but really just wants to wallow in misery right now.

"No, you're not fine." Ali tells her bluntly, but still in a gentle tone. "- and that's okay, to 'not be fine'." Judy feels her tired eyes start watering again, when she meets the fox's large, sapphire eyes.

"I know…" Judy hiccups, and she's a bit angry and frustrated, because what she _really_ needs, is to be beside Nick - the fact that he's been in surgery for this long is worrying.

"Well… it sounds like you'll get to see him, soon."

"How do you know that?" She croaks out again, disbelievingly.

Judy's looking back down into the cup of cold coffee, tilting it side to side slightly, to see the liquid slosh around the cup.

"Finnick and I heard the nurses down the hall - and that Nick will be okay, it only took so long because they had to wait a bit until he could go into the O.R. - which I'm assuming is the 'operating room'."

The bunny-cop looks over at the small fox seated beside her, watching as she pulls one of her large ears down to finger the black-furred tip.

"... you pick up a lot of things with those ears, don't you?" Her voice is careful and quiet. She's choosing to change the topic, because she doesn't want to hope too soon.

Ali chuckles, "Yea, we do. It's a fennec thing - probably because we are so small, but our ancestors are from the desert, so I also think they are supposed to help shield us from the sun and sand as well."

"That's… interesting…"

She opens her mouth to respond, but then Judy sees the fox still for a moment, her ear leaving her hands to stand up.

"Sounds like they're coming for you to see him. You're his emergency contact, apparently."

Ali jumps down and trots away, returning to Finnick's side, where he's scowling into his own cup of cold coffee.

"Judy Hopps?"

Her heart jumps to her throat, and if Phoebe didn't suddenly appear at her side to grab her coffee, it would have been all over the floor.

"Yes…?"

"You can come see Mr. Wilde, now."

Judy pretends that the doctor wasn't shocked, when he noticed that she was a bunny.

As they walk, the cougar doctor is telling her all of the good news - how he'll be completely fine, and will heal quickly. How it looked worse than it really was.

Even though she's delighted and relieved, Judy frowns slightly when she walks into the empty room.

Empty, save for the bed in the corner with her friend in bandages, fast asleep.

"So… Ms. Hopps. You are his partner?"

"Yes."

"Does he have any family? We couldn't find any family history, or medical records. He's sedated for now, but he needs painkillers, and foxes are very sensitive to medications, and have fragile immune systems. It's important we know what illnesses he may have had as a child."

Judy reaches out with a shaky paw towards Nick's bandaged one.

"Can… can you give me a moment?" She whispers, and her eyes tear up for the hundredth time that night. "I-I don't know… but Fin… Fin might - the fennec in the waiting room."

Judy doesn't hear the doctor's response as he leaves the room.

"Oh… _Nick_." She carefully climbs onto the bed, thankful for its larger size, so she can safely lie beside him. With a careful touch, she runs her paws through what red fur isn't hidden under stark-while bandages. Judy bites her lip, when a spot on his side slowly turns pink, and she has to swallow a fresh wave of sobs - Nick needs to rest.

"-udy?"

She freezes, and the paw she has resting over his heart jerks back in surprise. Ears perked and eyes keen, she watches Nick for any more movement or sound.

When he swallows and speaks again, it's cracked and dry, and he sounds breathless.

"Nick… Nick… I'm here. I'm here…" Judy feels herself about to become hysterical. Immediately, she's hopping off the bed and rushing about the room for water and another blanket - she's babbling but she has no idea what she's saying, only that she's trying not to break down and cry.

Her frantic babbling is cut off with a careful, bandaged paw wraps around her wrist.

She looks up into bright emeralds, glassy with pain, but shining with relief and amusement and… and something else. Something that makes her heart clench.

"Bunnies… so emotional."

Nick's voice is cracks in the middle, and it's rough and pained. But he looks at her with such fondness and relief, like she's everything he wants right now, and he looks so _happy_ …

Judy pulls herself up with Nick's feeble help.

"Oh… Nick… I thought I lost you…"

And when her fox gives a breathy laugh, and leans back into the newly fluffed pillows Judy put there moments ago in her frantic caregiving, she leans over and kisses him gently on the upturned corner of his mouth.

When she pulls back to look at his face, she's smiling - because Nick hums and closes his eyes, slipping easily back into sleep.

Judy sits back on her heels, her paws bunched in her sweatpants as she watches her partner sleep.

If her chest hitches every couple breaths, as she laughs out the last of her tears, it doesn't wake him up.

Later, when Finnick walks in with the doctor, they find her kneeling beside him on the bed and smiling as she holds Nick's uninjured paw between both of hers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The chapter wasn't completed yet - I know I wrote a scene with Nick waking up in the hospital with Finnick being a grump and Judy fast asleep beside him... but I _can't find it!_ I have no idea where it went, and it was an awesome scene and a good conversation and ugh... So here's what I had - I'm gunna try to rewrite that scene, but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting any longer.**

 **Work has been far too busy, and I have to travel the next two weeks, so I wanted to post something now. After Labor Day week, though. I have part time work until after Halloween, so I'll have more time to work on my fiction! :D**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me! 3**

 **\- Kallen**


	15. Chapter 15

Judy was pissed off.

No. That wasn't quite accurate. It wasn't a strong enough word to correctly define her... 'anger'.

Judy Hopps was _livid -_ furious to the point she was nearly _frothing at the mouth._ It was like the damn 'Night Howler' incident all over again.

The _moment_ her dumb-ass partner was coherent, the stupid, dim-witted, _stubborn_ mother-fucker nearly vibrated with anxious energy until he got him the papers to sign his release from the hospital.

His boss was of a similar mindset.

Finnick just wishes he wasn't caught in the middle of all this bullshit.

Sure, he was... concerned for his best friend. But upon seeing he's well enough to go head-to-head with an irate Judy Hopps told Finnick enough about his physical state of health.

He still wasn't entirely certain about his _mental_ health, however _that_ was up for debate years ago, and wasn't anything new.

Finnick chances a glance in the direction of the altercation and accidently gets caught in Nick's line of sight, his emerald gaze pleading with him to intervene (probably because he's starting to exhaust himself, but the stubborn ass wants to be out of the hospital _more)._

Which is understandable, because most foxes hate hospitals or medical centers (and they've been given several reasons to do so).

Also, Nick really doesn't want scrutiny on his personal records (or lack there of).

Finnick sighs heavily.

What the hell.

"Will you all just _shut it_ already?!" He avoids wincing as his own, deep voice resonates in the room. When they all stop, he makes sure he fills the silence quickly, before they start back up again, and he just gives up and calls security on his... friend and his... kinda-sort-of-boss, for giving his _other_ friend (and himself) a fucking migraine.

"Here's what's going to happen, because you are all fucking ridiculous and you're pissing me off!" He growls out, voice rising with his own anger towards the end.

His sensitive ears pick up Judy holding her breath in surprise (and maybe a little fear... awesome).

The Chief of Police huffs out a heavy breath through his large nostrils and looks ready to trample him under-foot, but before he can do anything, Finnick pins the large Cape Buffalo with a glare. A non-verbal assertion of his temporary authority in this situation as their favorite idiot-fox's oldest friend. Thankfully ( _luckily_ ) for _him_ , the buffalo is not entirely unreasonable.

Nick is the only one who has actually calmed down and seems relaxed in the face of his anger. Finnick sees his friend's shoulders fall as they relax and his sharp, amber eyes catch the exhaustion and pain.

If his friend was trying to convince _him_ to be on his side, arguing for his early release, he's got another think coming because the red fox looks like road kill.

"Nick."

Wow. The look on his friend's face when he turns this on him is _hilarious_. For a moment, Fin kinda feels bad about it, but it'll be for the idiot's own good.

And maybe a bit for his entertainment as well.

"Your bunny and your boss and all your friends care and are worried about you. You seriously freaked us out." Finnick's voice is still firm, but it's a little softer and completely serious, "I know how much you hate hospitals, but I think we can all compromise."

Nick's ears perk up a little bit, and he no longer looks like he's about to puke - so Fin thinks it's a win so far.

"And what do you propose, fennec?" Chief asks, but it sounds more like a statement or a demand - but Finnick takes it all in stride.

"Nick. The doc told me you'd need help for a few days to move and stuff." Something about the body's delayed reaction to physical trauma and blah blah blah.

"I can't take care of your furry ass. So unless you can convince Judy to help you at home until at least your stiches come out, then you can leave."

Okay. This is a prelude into a conversation he really doesn't want to be a part of, but someone needs to be the adult here - and it shouldn't be Chief Buffalo Butt.

So he turns to pin the cape buffalo with a stare, "I'm assuming this is all worker's comp, right? So you have paper to push or whatever."

Now instead of looking like he's got a stick up his butt, he looks like he wants to go back to his plans to stomp him to death.

There's a pregnant pause, and then the giant herbivore is marching out of Nick's room after a gruff farewell (okay, it was nothing as kind or fluffy as a 'get well soon', but from what he's starting to understand of the guy, it's basically the same thing).

"By the way, Wilde, I have Officers Delgado and Chase assigned to watch your room. Best to take necessary precautions until we get this case wrapped up."

"Yes sir."

Finnick watches the brief exchange between employee and boss and can't help but to notice the scrunchiness of the Chief's face relaxes for a moment before he turns back around to walk out the door.

The lackluster response from his most annoying officer must be a rarity, if the chief's looking like the kid might die or something.

The guy can't claim to not care, it's kinda obvious - but Finnick wants him gone.

"You are on medical leave until you are cleared for duty, Wilde."

"I'll help him with the paperwork, Chief Bogo." Judy hesitates, her mouth a little open like she wants to say more as she turns to consider Nick.

Wow. He can see the worry in her purple eyes from across the room.

There's another pregnant pause, and Finnick flicks his gaze up towards Bogo and sees that it has clicked for him, too.

"We'll talk later, Hopps. Come to my office first thing tomorrow morning."

Judy drags her eyes away from the injured fox officer and looks like she is considering a protest - but the big boss is already out the door, and Finnick can hear him stomping down the hall.

* * *

Judy returns home that evening from the hospital feeling much better than she did going in. Nick still isn't doing much better himself, but he's able to stay awake long enough to hold on to a conversation before passing back out again, and his wheezing has lightened up a bit. The gray, rabbit-officer would be more worried if Finnick and Allie hadn't told her that foxes in particular are sensitive to pain medications.

Well. Allie and the doctor told her that. Finnick just said his friend was being a 'lazy ass', but she saw that the grumpy fennec fox didn't really mean it.

She hums happily to herself as she starts packing a small suitcase of clothes. Finnick told her that it'll be better if she comes to 'their place' to help Nick with his recovery. She didn't know the two foxes lived together, since Nick never said anything (neither did Finnick), but Judy supposes she's just glad that the fennec isn't living out of his van anymore.

It's a little ridiculous, but Judy is buzzing with anticipation. She'll get to finally see where Nick lives, and maybe even learn some more about her closest friend. Judy _will_ be staying over at his place until Saturday at _least_. That gives her about five full days with the injured fox, and as much as she jokes to Nick that she's not his 'nanny'... Judy's kind of looking forward to taking care of him for the next few days.

Judy frowns down at the hastily folded shirt in her paws. In all honesty, she didn't really _trust_ the medical staff in the hospital to properly take care of her partner. That was why she was there - though she _did_ want him to get better faster, which was why she was fighting with the stubborn fox to stay, and trying to reassure him that she'd be there (whatever comfort that could bring, she didn't know).

Overall, Judy likes Finnick's idea best, and had she not rushed home to whip up some _real_ soup (her sensitive nose picked up on the MSG in that slop, and demanded that Finnick not allow his friend to eat that crap while she makes something better), Judy would have been there to listen to the doctor detailing the terms of Nick's release.

Technically he's good to go, but only if he has someone dedicated to assist him with moving around for a few days - otherwise he'll need to stay and won't be released for a few days.

Once Finnick laid down the law, pinning her partner with a glare and an ultimatum. Nick had apologized for his reaction later, once Finnick left the room and it was just the two of them again. Judy couldn't help but to pat the bashful fox's larger paw and talk with him until he fell back asleep.

Only _then_ did she leave the hospital.

"Better finish packin' - oh! I need to make more soup!" She won't have much time tomorrow afternoon, and Nick will no doubt be hungry and want to eat as soon as he gets home. Well, he'll probably want to sleep first, but Judy will convince him to eat something.

The rest of her evening is spent fretting over this and that, all in preparation to sign her fox out of the hospital tomorrow.

That's another thing right there.

Nick had _her_ as his emergency contact.

Judy would like to think that says something about their friendship, and just how much trust Nick has in her.

She won't let him down.

Not again.

Judy almost bites through her lip as she feels tears burn her eyes with guilt and as soon as it comes on she shakes her head hard, takes a deep breath, and then puts in her music player.

It'll do her no good to dwell on what's done. She needs to be in the here and now for her friend. Her fox.

Her most important person.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know it's short. But you've all been waiting too long. Life sux, I'm sorry for the wait!**

 **Kallen**


	16. Chapter 16

Once Ali learned that her new… friends(?) were in the clear, and that the tall, red fox officer wasn't going to have any further medical complications, she quickly took her leave - the hospital waiting room made her feel a little anxious, _especially_ when this incident seemed to have been worthy of local news coverage.

It's not like she's paranoid or anything - but she's not about to have her rather unique and distinctive face plastered all over the news. She's tired of running, and just wants to settle down.

They will forget about her soon enough (hopefully).

It was pure chance (or luck) that she picked out the low tones of Finnick's gruff, snappish voice from further down the hall - looking up, the nursing station blocks any visual affirmation of the fennec heading back to the waiting area.

But if the rumbling curses and murmuring she's able to pick up, she really doesn't need to see the male fox, to know it's him.

Ali needs to leave swiftly and elegantly, because as much as she wants to stick close to the other fennec - she needs to process the day, and research to assuage her instinct that this… 'Gassy,' who caused so much destruction and hurt her new companions, can't _possibly_ be who she's fearing he is.

She's already out the double doors after bidding the remaining ZPD officers a hasty farewell - when she feels her new cellphone vibrate in her pocket.

Ali doesn't have to look at her phone to know that the text is from Josie.

" _ **J1": is it?**_

She doesn't respond to her friend's message until she's closed the door to her new apartment and flicked on the lights.

" _ **Me**_ _ **": idk.**_

Ali finishes her nightly routine before opting to try to get in at least an hour or two of work done before bed.

She lasts about ten minutes before she falls asleep on her keyboard - again.

* * *

Judy frowns in confusion when Nick tells her to drive over the small bridge and pull up next to Finnick's van - she recognizes the spot where she had tracked Nick down to apologize and re-recruit him to close the 'Nighthowler' case.

"Um… Nick?" She asks softly, but when her partner doesn't respond she just lets it go. Her best friend and partner had been mullish all morning - mumbling and reluctant to speak, his ears pinned to his head and tail tucked close to his legs like he's trying to shield himself from the world.

Judy just hopes he won't stay like that once she helps him get settled - when Nick was getting discharged, Judy was given a list of things to 'look-out' for while the red fox was in her care. Her cheeks hurt after what seemed like hours of forced smiles and nonchalance at hearing some of the vague discriminatory remarks (usually 'considerate' and 'polite' warnings about possible attacks and insurances and precautions for her to take when caring for her _injured partner_ ). It seemed that even with all of Nick's positive P.R. and contributions to the city's safety, most misconceptions about predators (and foxes in particular) were still holding firm.

Under normal circumstances, Judy would jump to her friend's defense and put these animals in their places (she's good at making them feel ashamed of themselves) - but Nick was twitchy already and she didn't want to extend his stay by getting swept up into an argument on social politics right now.

Though thankfully, not all of Nick's assigned caretakers were that bad - one nurse pulled Judy aside and handed her a small post-it with a phone number of an old, nursing friend of hers who often worked with foxes out in her rural clinic. The capybara told her to call if she had any medical concerns, and wished Nick well.

Judy cuts the engine to her car and they sit in silence for a few moments - when she looks up towards the rear-view mirror, she can see Nick shift awkwardly in the backseat. His ears are down and he looks embarrassed and ashamed. Judy looks out the front window of the car and takes in the state of the building in front of her. This was indeed the address that Nick put down as his home address, though she can see why Phoebe had thought it was fake. Even though there's no litter around and the walls of the building are graffiti-free, the place still looks abandoned. Mail would only get returned-to-sender, because there's no mailbox setup outside.

It's not a typical living residence… but it's definitely much larger (and probably quieter, too) than the place she's been staying the past two years. She finds herself smiling as she turns around in her seat after unhooking her seatbelt.

"Nick."

Her partner looks up at her a little reluctantly, and the bunny-officer tries not to take it to heart. Judy hesitates before speaking, and edits the reassurances and platitudes that had been on the tip of her tongue. They are not what Nick wants or needs right now, and she can see the silent plea in his tired, green eyes to just… leave it alone for now.

Instead, Judy continues firmly -

"I'm going to leave my bag in the car for now - let's get you set up inside."

Nick's shoulders drop a little as tension leaves him.

"Thanks, Carrots."

The somber atmosphere is broken when the folded wheelchair Judy tries to set up for Nick snaps shut on her, trapping an ear and arm inside.

Judy lets loose a string of very colorful-but-edited curses and Nick almost falls out of the car because he's laughing so hard. When Judy realizes this, she starts to laugh, too - although it's interspersed with breaks of annoyed grunts and curses, because her arm's still stuck, and she's not strong enough to pull it out.

"Need a little help there, bun-bun?"

Judy turns towards Nick, just in time to hear the familiar ' _click'_ of a camera…

 _Her_ phone's camera (how'd the jerk know her password?).

Judy's frozen in surprise and she contemplates how to react… until Nick brings her phone back down to his lap and she catches a cocky smirk on his face.

His face that has three tiny lines on his muzzle and a small bandage at the back of his left ear and a small bald spot under the hinge of his jaw on his right side where his fur was singed by the fire-

All this and Nick's smirking at her like the playful and sneaky fox she's come to know so well.

Nick will be just fine.

"You... y-you are such an _ass!_ " She tries to sound angry but a laugh escapes her, only serving to make the wounded fox look more pleased with himself. Then Judy lifts her foot and uses it to finally free her arm, but falls on her rear and rips her shirt sleeve in the process.

"Ohmygawd, _Carrots?!_ " Nick wheezes as he sucks in a breath too quickly - Judy catches the wince and the small whine of pain, but it's drowned out by Nick's teasing and breathless laughter. "You… you…!" The fox lets out a cackle and he's doubled over, on his knees in the grass.

She notices the tears leaking out the corner of his eyes and dampening the fur on his cheeks - the fleeting image of her fox on the ground with his eyes leaking in pain flicks through her mind as she looks down at him.

Judy hopes he's too out of it now to register the worry she knows is on her face, but if his continued giggling and attempts at speaking is anything to go by, Nick only registers the exasperation. At least he's running out of fuel, now. She continues to watch him as he settles on his back and lets out a long, happy sigh - the one you only get after laughing yourself into breathlessness. After what Nick just went through, Judy's brow furrows in worry, worry that maybe his mirth is a weird side-effect of his pain, or he's high on oxygen deprivation? Nick hasn't opened his eyes back up, and she's about to fall to her knees beside him and… she doesn't know, maybe perform CPR or something -

Then he stops breathing for a moment, and Judy's heart clenches in her chest for a beat - but then Nick breaks the pregnant silence.

"D...dumb - dumb bunny!" His voice is high and squeaky, and the words sound like he had to force them out before falling into a fit of quiet giggles and snickers of mirth. He's wheezing more now, but giggles after every deep, labored breath and Judy… Judy just stares down at her partner in disbelief.

What a bastard.

Judy sighs and then goes to the back of the car to retrieve the rescue inhaler (given to her by the pharmacist at the hospital) so she can save her partner from laughing himself to death - the moron.

Falling to her knees just above her friend's head, she gently tips Nick's head back - on his next draw of air, she helps her friend with the device for a few moments until his large, bandaged paw covers hers, then she pulls back and lets him have a moment to recollect himself.

In the two minutes it takes for her fox to recover, Judy's clutching the grass in her paws and shoving back her instinct to panic and hover - wishing that she had the composure right now to pet and soothe him like she wants to.

Judy catches movement down at the grass to see Nick's paw open and twitching, weakly grasping for something to hold on to.

She takes his paw between both of hers and lifts it into her lap where she tightens her grip in intervals, reminding him that she's there. Judy starts to relax her grip as his breaths completely even out.

Nick's breathing is now back to normal, and his eyes are open, fixated on the cloudy sky above them, but she can tell that the fox is tired. All his reserves depleted when fighting to normalize his breathing.

"Ha."

Judy, snaps her eyes up to Nick's face and in his profile she sees that he's got his signature, wry smile painted on his face. It's real, not fake. So she knows the fox is okay - and is about to say something stupid that's gunna make her wanna smack him.

"Thanks for saving me from dying of laughter. That'd just be embarrassing."

He lets his head fall to the side and gives her a shit-eating grin; it's a face she wants to smack and kiss and she hates it right now.

"You're a moron."

The fox starts giggling again and now Judy wants to throttle him - he must sense something, because he actually makes the effort to control it.

When he calms down, she helps to pull him back to his feet.

"Idiot."

It comes out more fond than she would have liked, but it's hard to stay mad at the fox.

She wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

 **Sorry for the disappearance - I'm really trying to get these chapters up. Life is a bit crazy right now, too many family members are getting sick - each in a different way. Although, I am seeing a drastic change in my cousin; I'm so proud of her - she's been fighting an addiction for years, but for the first time she's completed a rehab program. It's one she picked herself, not one my aunts forced her into. It just goes to show that you can't pressure or force someone to change, they need to want it.**

 **Anyways - sorry for the hiatus, the chapters will be shorter so they're easier for me to manage. A new years resolution is to write more. Like, setting aside time each week that's specifically for writing and working on this and the other fanfictions I have up. Of course, I'll try to write as often as I can in my free time, but taking myself out of the house with only my laptop - somewhere without internet... hopefully that'll help to limit the distractions.**

 **Sorry for the ranting; I hope you guys like this chapter. I had a different plan for it, but when I was writing it went into a completely different direction. I enjoy writing all the different characters POVs - I like the challenge.**

 **I know right now there's a little bit of confusion and speculations when it comes to my OC Ali, and what exactly her back story is. There will be more of that I'm planning for the next chapter - I wanted some more of Ali's background to get out for the readers (situation where reader has the info but the characters in the story do not) before I started getting more into Finnick/Ali relationship. I am excited to share my exploration of their romance with you guys ^^**

 **So... I decided I'd like to kinda layout some of the bits and pieces in the story where I attempt to create questions and speculations about her background with little hints or foreshadowing here and there (my friend told me once that I'm too subtle... so I'll work on that)...**

 **WARNING: POTENTIAL SPOILER ALERT BELOW.**

So far in the story, we should know the following things about Ali:

\- she's 'starting over' in Zootopia. So she's possibly running from something or someone

\- she's a musician, but she has a reluctance to do anything with it. At some point, she completely removed all digital footprints and presence of their young band off the web.

\- expanding on that, we can speculate that she works remotely. mostly tedious jobs like transcribing or coding - small assignments and jobs that are relatively easy if not tedious to complete. t

although to completely erase such specific material and criteria from the web... this implies she's more knowledgeable with the digital and technological world than one would expect an animal like her to have... the subtext was that all this happened (the band) when they were younger - Ali in her early teen years.

\- So Josie calls Ali 'Echo'; only settles in to call her Ali, sparsely in conversations, _after_ their private conversation in the back of Josie's bar. The willingness of Josie to play along can tell us that she's savvy to the reasons why Ali would want to run away to Zootopia.

Expanding on that... Ali _is_ her real name. I tried to hint in the beginning that she wants to 'start over', she 'doesn't want to have to hide or lie, anymore'.

\- Even though we know Ali ran or is running from something or someone; she still has the desire to make friends, and wants to have a relationship.

\- This chapter suggests that Ali (and Josie) know of the animal with the name 'Gassy'. Josie immediately texting Ali if she knows it's him, suggests that Josie assumes Ali knows more than she does. Ali's reluctance to reply to Josie should be noted too. Maybe, Ali didn't know what to say and had to think about how to respond, taking time to really think it over, tells us she hasn't made up her mind about something.

\- The text name titles; they'll make more sense as the story goes on, but keeping in mind how tech savvy Ali is - she's overly wary of leaving any kind of technological footprint. _**Echo J4**_ , there band name. Note that Ali has "J1" in place of her name in Ali's phone. We can speculate there are other "Js" out there.

\- It's hinted by Josie at her bar that it was Ali's choice to break up the band, and she took it upon herself to ensure that they erase their works and presence on the internet. Why? We won't know for a while.

I know what some of you might think, but no. Ali isn't secretly some sort of super-bad-ass character that saves the day in this fic.

She's also not a delicate flower. From the beginning, we know Ali is very frightened and traumatized - however she's still able to think quickly and she thinks things through. She does not draw attention to herself.

We know from chapters after that, that Ali may be afraid and running, but she gathered up her courage and took it upon herself to walk into a police department and willingly give her statement: she knows it's important that she does, for the wolves to be captured. So we can also speculate that she has some basic knowledge of law enforcement procedures.

Ali as a character has a big heart, but she does have her scares to bare. Right now, we also can speculate that Ali knows of the dangers out there, but her reactions to things that happened and will happen, tells us that although she's aware of the darkness in the world, she has not experienced much of it herself - but she knows plenty to be afraid and cautious.

A counterpoint to Ali: Josie is brash, loud and aggressive. We find out she's more rough around the edges, and later we find out she has a small juvenile record of fighting and pety theft. Opposite of what we can assume of Ali, is Josie has experience and is a fighter. Ali is not a fighter, but she's savvy and has a quick witt and enough street smarts to avoid dangerous situations - Ali we find is not a fighter, she's a survivor. She will fight as a last resort (she is a predator and fennecs are seriously territorial and attached to their packs) vicious and without remorse, but when she gets the chance to run, she'll take it. She will not stay and fight until the opponet is down and out. (like Finnick). We will learn and see that she knows how to hide and survive - but she doesn't want to, but she doesn't have the ability or drive to eliminate what threatens her.


	17. Chapter 17

It has been about a week since the fiasco and Nick was healing much faster than he (or the ER doctor) expected him to, especially considering his injuries (and his shitty luck).

Nick had absolutely no doubts that it was all thanks to his overly dedicated bunny - and he couldn't be more grateful at getting to have pretty much all of Judy's attention on him.

His occasional whining over the past five days wasn't all warranted, the deep aches and the itch caused by the healing cuts and burns were more of an annoyance than true pain. And well, Nick wouldn't be himself if he wasn't a least a _little_ bit dramatic. Sure, maybe he played the sympathy card juuuuust a tad bit more than should be acceptable (he's a fox, always pushing the boundaries), but even Nick knew when to stop.

For instance, he knew he needed to suck it up and be a male after waking up in the middle of the night to his best bunny whimpering in her sleep, trapped in a nightmare…

Nick felt guilt pull at him. The next morning, Nick carefully caught one of Judy's paws and thanked her for taking care of him, and absentmindedly caressed her wrist with his larger, padded thumb... she nearly burst into tears on the spot.

Nick felt all warm with affection, and was about to pull her into a hug (maybe sneak a cuddle) until she suddenly lunged at him and started patting him down like he was wearing a wire to blackmail her later.

Okay, okay - so he did that once… or twice… maybe a few times, he'll concede - but it was with the damn ridiculous _carrot pen_. It was their 'thing'.

Actually… Nick was starting to hope that one day soon _they_ will get to be a 'thing'. Yea, all the time they've spent together in Nick's makeshift home the past few days has only encouraged him to pursue his best friend romantically.

Now he just has to make a move… and at some point, let Judy in on it.

* * *

Phoebe sighs and drops her head onto the desk in front of her, earning a sympathetic grimace from her partner through a mouthful of doughnut. She's contemplated eating herself into a food coma just to deal with the tantrum she new was coming her way.

During Nick and Judy's absence from the ZPD, their fellow officers were hard at work investigating the scene of the crime and putting a notice out on the criminal raccoon. Needless to say, however - they didn't get very far. Other than the makings of the IED, little else could be found at what was left of the scene. Judy herself had even revisited the scene, taking photos and texting back-and-forth with her partner. However, she didn't stick around for long before she was hopping back to her bedridden partner's side.

Well. Not-so-bedridden anymore. In face, Officer Wilde was due back at work today - cleared for duty.

For _desk_ duty.

And worse yet, Officer Hopps was being assigned a beat that'll take her around the areas they've received some intel about - rumors stating that some gang members frequenting a new 'establishment' in that area.

With another partner.

That's not Nick.

Ben had sympathized (and then laughed raucously) about her misfortune of receiving the wonderful job of informing the most popular (and tight knit) dynamic duo that they'd be split up for the next week - a one week sentence that she knows will more than likely turn into a _two week_ deal, because the fox officer will no-doubt piss off the boss due to proximity alone. There will be too many opportunities for Nick to irritate the boss, and while not all stereotypes about foxes are true - in Nick's case, this one is.

"Oh my god, stop _sighing_. You're spoiling the donuts, which shouldn't be possible - but you are."

The floppy-eared bunny huffs out a laugh before yawning - masking her intent to steal one of the pink-sprinkled donuts off Clawhauser's paper plate with an exaggerated stretch. By the time the cheetah notices, the donut is successfully acquired and half-eaten. Phoebe almost chokes herself holding back a laugh at the affronted look on her bestie's face.

"You are lucky you're cute, bun-bun."

Phoebe rolls her eyes - no matter how many times she's told him not to call bunnies cute, he always 'forgets'. So she doesn't take his bait; instead, she chooses to enjoy the sprinkled donut as she notices a certain grey, amethyst-eyed bunny skipping across the lobby ahead of her fox partner and his friend trailing behind her.

Before the rabbit can get a word out, the cheetah gets off his seat and bids her a cheery 'farewell' - "And this is when I take my break - have fun!"

He's _so_ not getting donuts tomorrow. She'll intercept them and throw them in the dumpster - or eat them herself, even if it puts her in a coma for days. She'll get her revenge!

"Good morning Officer Thianta! Anything new while we were out?" Judy loudly greats from the floor in front of the large desk.

Phoebe swallows her donut bite, luxuriating in the next two seconds of quiet before she delivers them the 'bad news'.

Because yea… their case on Gassy had been reassigned to another team. And while she's not looking forward to telling the fox that he's chained to his desk for a week, she's _definitely_ not looking forward to telling both of them (especially Judy) that one of their cases had been reassigned. The last time this happened, Judy nearly lost her mind. Her and Delgado _still_ aren't on speaking terms to this day.

"Good morning - I see you have your partner with you today. Welcome back, Officer Wilde."

The fox officer who just stepped up behind his partner smiles lazily and shoots her a wink and a salute. "Good to be back, Miss Thianta - I trust that no one cried too much in my absence?"

"No. But… I have a feeling you'll be making them all cry this week, because Bogo's got you on the desk until further notice." After it's out of her mouth, Phoebe grimaces. She could delivered the news a bit more delicately - too late now.

If she didn't already have drooping ears, they'd be drooping now from the look on the fox officer's face and strained silence. Judy recovers before her partner.

"What?! Why? The doctor said he has a pass to go back on duty! Albeit, he said that Nick should 'take it easy', but he's cleared him for routine canvases and patrol -"

"Maybe Cheif Bogo didn't get my full report from the doc?"

"He got the documents from the doctor's - he's still got you on desk duty."

Nick grimaces and Judy frowns. Huh. Definitely better reactions than she'd originally anticipated. Either Nick's more tired than he's letting on, or a part of him already knew this might happen.

"Sorry 'bout that, Carrots. Looks like it'll be a boring week for us -"

Before Phoebe can get a word in, Nick's friend, Finnick, beats her to it, "Nick, the bunny cop only said _you_ were on desk duty. Not… Judy."

"But -"

To her surprise, Judy turns to grin cheekily up at Nick. "Yea. Desk duty for _you_."

"So you get to go out and hit the pavement looking for Gassy and I'm supposed to sit and look pretty at my desk?"

"You'd just be sitting and 'looking pretty' in the car most of the day anyways - your desk should be more comfortable." The smaller fox snarks - the deep voice still gets to Phoebe sometimes. Despite herself she smiles.

Judy fights back a smile and nudges her friend's arm, "Yea - and you could, you know… _actually_ get some of that backlog of paperwork done from our last three cases."

Nick glares down at his partner, "I thought you finished them?" Judy just grins back up at the fox officer, feigning innocence and playing the 'cute' card. Sly lady, Phoebe smirks because unfortunately, this part of the news, Judy's not gunna like.

"Actually Judy, Bogo has reassigned the case file for that… night. You and Nick are no longer on it. He's got a new assignment lined up for you, and you'll be working with Officer Fangmire."

Judy gasps, and simultaneously both foxes step away from the surprised rabbit officer and cover their ears.

"WHAT?!"

Phoebe blinks, thankful for her deafness and that she had the foresight to turn down her aids before she came in this morning, if the pained looks of the wolves and foxes in the vicinity are anything to go by.

The next few minutes are a blur of too many words and a frantic exchange of files before she's watching her grey furred counterpart marching off towards the Chief's office, her fox partner reluctantly trailing behind her.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how quick that bunny flips her mood." Finnick drawls, flicking his amber eyes up at her. Phoebe smirks down at her newest drinking buddy - not that he's aware of this yet.

"Well, see ya cottontail." The fennec goes to turn towards the exit and he's barely taken a few steps before she suddenly remembers something.

"Wait!" Phoebe winces and feels her cheeks blush in embarrassment at the flinch from the fox.

"What? Does the boss still wanna see me?" Phoebe waves a hand in dismissal. "Not today, no." She can't help but smirk when he gives her an expectant look. She can't suppress her excitement - this was something she _was_ looking forward to today (or whenever the fennec showed up) pulls open a drawer in her desk before pulling out a folded piece of lined paper. She then waves it in the air like she's gotten the winning ticket and is flaunting it.

"You _might_ want this." Phoebe grins at the surprised but hesitant and suspicious look on the shorter fox's face as he scrunches his nose after grabbing the paper.

"And… what is this?" He asks in a suspicious tone - suspicious enough that Phoebe can't help but roll her eyes at the ridiculousness of it.

"If you _must_ know, it's a note from a certain winter fennec who'd like to hear from you sometime soon."

" _Oh my gawd - that look is adorable."_ Phoebe squeals happily inside, not wanting to frighten off the poor guy - he looks so lost and also like he might just tip over if she teased him. "Yea - so, you know… read that when you get the chance… like as soon as you are out of here."

She tries so hard not to laugh at the way he blinks owlishly up at her, and it takes her waving her paw at him in goodbye before he mimics the action slowly.

His daze is so cute and she has the impulse to give him a squealing hug and _ohmygosh is this what Clawhauser feels all the time?_ "Goodbye, Finnick. See you later." She coos at him, and it still takes him a little bit to get the memo that _that_ is his cue to _leave_.

"Uh. Yea." The fennec finally looks behind him and notices that a line is starting to form. He looks back up at her and gives her a curt nod and a gruff 'bye' before turning on his heel to quickly leave the precinct.

Phoebe sighs as she notices the line starting to get a little longer.

"Hey bun -"

Before Clawhauser finishes his greeting Phoebe has already jumped down from her seat and is making her way towards the breakroom. "SorryI'mgoingonmybreaknow BYE!"

Ben blinks at the retreating bunny's back for a moment before an irritated elephant clears his throat in annoyance to get his attention.

He guesses he deserves this.


End file.
